Dos Almas
by Jill-Picolo
Summary: Fic inspirado en una supuesta vida de Sirius, personaje OC. Contiene Spoliers del séptimo libro. Escenas subidas de tono. Categoría M. Último Capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Sentado en una silla miraba a sus tres amigos jugando a las cartas, a él también le gustaba jugar, pero ese día estaba tan enfadado que no quería hacer absolutamente nada que no fuera lamentarse.

-Vamos Sirius, anímate – el aludido miro a su amigo que no apartaba los ojos de sus cartas – no sé porque te lo tomas a la tremenda.

-Como se supone que me lo voy a tomar James – gruño – no quiero irme con mis padres ni a la vuelta de la esquina y menos aun pasarme quince días encerrado con ellos en una maldita casa, todos los años me niego a ir y todos los años acabo encerrado en esa condenada casa.

-No vas a estar solo con ellos – indico otro de ellos – si solo fuera tu familia sería lógico, pero estaréis acompañados.

-Creerme cuando te digo que la familia Tanrof no es lo increíblemente fascinante como tu piensas Remus, el único que me cae bien es Robert y el no va a estar.

-Esta el profesor Tanrof

-Remus – Sirius suspiro antes de continuar hablando – el profesor Tanrof me cae bien, pero pasar los últimos días de vacaciones con uno de mis profesores no es ninguno de mis sueños no cumplidos, aunque puede que el tuyo si – su amigo negó con su cabeza, pero ni siquiera se molesto en levantar sus ojos de las cartas.

-También estará Susan… yo me cambiaría por ti en cualquier momento, antes de estar el resto de las vacaciones con mi abuela.

-Peter tiene razón – revelo James.

-A mi Susan también me cae bien – siguió Remus – y desde luego yo también me cambiaría por ti.

-A vosotros – protesto Sirius – solo os cae bien porque se abre de piernas cada vez que se lo pedís.

-Por eso a mí no me hace caso – dijo Peter – porque no se lo he pedido ¿Si se lo pido creéis que lo haría? – los otros tres miraron a su amigo y negaron a la vez con la cabeza – bueno al menos a Sirius tampoco le hace caso – se conformo.

-¿Quién a dicho que no me hace caso? Soy yo el que pasa de ella, paso mucho de compartir una tía con ninguno de mis amigos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto – argumento Remus – es mas hace poco te acostaste con una chica que había estado el día anterior con James y el curso pasado había una tal… Lidia que iba de tu cama a la mía.

-Eso es verdad – colaboro el nombrado – y es extraño no te oí quejarte entonces, es mas – añadió - estoy seguro de que no te quejaste.

-No es lo mismo, además paso de ella y esta. Lo que mas me revienta es tener que verle mas la cara de lo que lo hago en el colegio, que ya es bastante, cuando aparece en mi habitación cuando le da la real gana para ir con uno de vosotros.

-Eso no es verdad – negó Remus – ella pasa bastante de ti y te da rabia y cualquiera que te oiga pensara que esta todas las noches buscándonos.

-Poco le falta… - farfullo el moreno.

-Bueno pues si eso te preocupa - dijo James – por mí no la volverás a ver, he decidido que le voy a ser fiel a Lily.

-¿A que Lily? – pregunto Sirius mirándole fijamente y temiendo la respuesta que le pudiese dar.

-¿A que Lily va a ser? A Lily Evans.

-James – empezó Remus – esta muy bien que creas en la fidelidad, pero no…

-No le puedes ser fiel a Evans – termino Sirius.

-¿Por qué no? – quiso saber el otro – me gusta mucho y no me parece bien engañarla con otras, eso si estaría mal.

-Lily te odia – todos los ojos se volvieron hacía Peter que se encogía de hombros.

-No me odia.

-Más bien te detesta – explico Sirius – un sentimiento que deja latente cada vez que te ve.

-No me entendéis. Lo que le ocurre es que se pone celosa cada vez que me ve con otra chica, porque ella quisiera estar en su lugar. Entonces se enfada y por eso creéis que me detesta.

-No – negó Peter – lo creemos porque ella te lo dice cada vez que te ve.

-Me da igual lo que penséis, he decidido que le voy a ser fiel, no tengo que daros a vosotros ningún tipo de explicación al respecto.

-Ya que tú… - Remus pensaba detenidamente cada una de las palabras que iba a decir – tú piensas serle fiel ¿Esperas que ella también lo sea?

-Claro – el otro le miro a través de sus lentes como si la pregunta fuese de tontos y su amigo se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Ya… Yo casi me voy a ir, se supone que hace dos horas que tenía que haberme ido a la casa de veraneo de los Tanrof, mi amada familia ya ha debido llegar y mi madre estará de los nervios porque aun no he aparecido. James antes de irme quiero que pienses bien lo que te voy a decir. Evans te odia, piensa que eres un presumido egocéntrico y no te quiere ver ni en pintura y lo que es mas importante de todo, no es tu novia, no tiene porque serte fiel, ni tu a ella tampoco, por Merlín que pierdes la razón cada vez que ella se te cruza en el camino.

-Creo que entiendo adonde quieres llegar… en cuanto volvamos al colegio me pegare a ella y así será imposible que piense en ponerme los cuernos – Sirius negó con la cabeza y ni se molesto en contestarle, se introdujo en la chimenea mientras murmuraba algo parecido a idiota, se queda idiota por ella.

En cuanto salió de la chimenea de la casa de los Tanrof había ya una pequeña elfa esperándole.

-La ama Tanrof, sus padres, su hermano y la ama Susan le están esperando desde hace un rato en el jardín – Sirius suspiro y sin decir nada se encamino hacía una puerta de cristal, la abrió y salio afuera.

Miro al exterior donde pudo ver a sus padres con la señora Tanrof sentados a una mesa con un velador para que el sol no les molestase, junto a la piscina tumbados en sus respectivas hamacas se encontraban, su hermano al que se le veía todo empalmado sin quitarle la vista a la hija de los dueños de la casa, que echada boca abajo con lo que parecía un pequeño bikini, ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se acerco a sus padres, pasando por alto la mirada reprobatoria que su progenitora le lanzaba.

-Madre- saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla – señora Tanrof, padre.

-Llegas tarde Sirius – le regaño su madre – recuerdo perfectamente a que hora te dije que estuvieras aquí.

-Lo siento madre, me distraje y no pensé…

-Ese es siempre tu problema que no piensas.

-No te preocupes Walburga, no es tan tarde – finalizo la dircurción la señora Tanrof - ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Sirius?

-Muy bien gracias.

-Susan – llamo la señora Tanrof – ¿porque no le enseñas a Sirius los jardines? – la aludida levanto la cabeza y miro a su madre.

-Creo que conoce bien los jardines, todos los años se los muestro.

-Susan vas a discutir conmigo o vas a hacer lo que te he ordenado – la mencionada se levanto de la hamaca, agarro un pareo que había junto a ella y después de ponérselo en la cintura miro con el ceño fruncido a Sirius.

-La verdad que ella tiene razón, no creo que los jardines hayan cambiado tanto en un año.

-Sirius ve con Susan – dijo su madre.

-Pero si …

-Sirius obedece a tu madre – gruño su padre – tanto te cuesta darle una pequeña alegría por una vez.

-Claro padre – empezó a caminar hacía la chica que ya iba unos pasos por delante.

-Yo también voy – siguió Regulus.

-No – negó su madre – déjalos a ellos, tu quédate aquí – su hijo pequeño miro a su madre sin comprenderla, luego a los otros dos que ya desaparecían por las escaleras que llevaban a los jardines.

Ya llevaban más de diez minutos andando y ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaban llegando ya al lago que pasaba por el terreno de la mansión, cuando Susan miro hacía la casa, cuando comprobó que desde donde estaban no les podían ver, se sentó en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Que haces? – pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-Estoy cansada de esta tontería de todos los años, no se porque te tengo que enseñar algo que casi conoces mejor que yo, me niego a seguir caminando, puedes seguir tu andando si te apetece – le grito ella de mala forma mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Oye – gruño él sentándose junto a ella – que a mi esto tampoco me hace gracia. Pero no por eso te grito a ti, ni me pongo borde.

-Vale – acepto ella – no es culpa tuya, siento haberte gritado, pero me agota esta tontería.

-Eso lo entiendo – accedió él – nos podemos quedar aquí un rato y luego volvemos como si hubiésemos dado el acostumbrado paseo – ella no contesto, se tumbo y cerro los ojos, mientras el negaba con la cabeza, agarro una pequeña piedra y la tiro al lago, miro a su alrededor el paisaje que le rodeaba y paseo su vista por la chica que estaba a su lado, su pelo negro oscuro estaba esparcido por la hierba, sus ojos azules que ahora se encontraban cerrados y sus labios rosados, siguió bajando la vista por el resto de su cuerpo, comprobando que el bikini era tan pequeño como el había pensado en un principio, comenzó a notar como sus hormonas se revolucionaban rápidamente, pensando como se vería ella, así tumbada y con él encima mientras ella gemía su nombre – mierda – murmuro apartando la vista de ella y tumbándose boca abajo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – él levanto la vista y se encontró con sus ojos que lo miraban interrogativos.

-Nada, no pasa nada – el silencio volvió a hacerse eco entre ellos dos y el necesitaba olvidar los pensamientos que había tenido momentos antes - ¿Tu padre?

-El….- ella se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar y el noto como rehuía su mirada – el esta en Hogwarts.

-¿En Hogwarts¿Qué hace ya tan pronto en el colegio?

-No lo sé, el… tuvo que ir y ya esta – estaba claro que la conversación había llegado a su fin - ¿Por qué no fuiste a la boda de Narcisa? – o tal vez no.

-Ver a mi prima con el cabrón de Malfoy no era plato de mi gusto y creo que mis padres tenían miedo de que armase alguna, porque literalmente me pidieron que no fuese.

-¿Entonces tampoco iras a la de Beatrix?

-¿Beatrix?

-Se casa a finales de verano ¿No lo sabías?

-No - negó él – creo que no la veo desde nuestro quinto curso. ¿Con quien se va a casar?

-Con Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Pero en que demonios piensan mis tíos para casar a mis primas con semejantes individuos?

-Pues supongo que en lo mismo que los míos… en la limpieza de la sangre- lo último lo dijo con la voz más ronca como si imitara a su madre.

-¿Tú piensas a si también? – ella le miro un largo rato a los ojos antes de contestar nada.

-¿Y tú? – pregunto ella a su vez.

-Yo pregunte primero – protesto él.

-Cierto y supongo que se tu respuesta, he oído a tu hermano hablar de los alumnos que ensucian Hogwarts y la magia.

-Vale, entonces si estamos por creer que somos iguales que nuestras familias, yo ya se tu opinión también, porque también he oído a tu madre el año pasado en la estación cuando vio a Evans y supo que era hija de muggles – ella le miro asustada.

-¿Vio a Evans? No lo sabía… ¿No sabe que va a Gryffindor verdad? – el la miro extrañado.

-No lo sé, no me pare a contestar a tu madre y menos aun a informarla ¿Qué más da si sabe en que casa esta?

-Si se entera de que es mi compañera de habitación, es capaz de mover cielo y tierra con tal de que no este junto a ella y si se entera que llevo tanto tiempo escondiéndoselo me va a …

-¿A que? – pregunto Sirius, pero ella no le contesto, se levanto rápidamente y miro hacía la casa.

-Volvamos, ya deberíamos haber vuelto, vamos – no le dio tiempo a levantarse cuando ella ya había arrancado a andar como si la llevase el diablo.

Tres días llevaba en aquella infernal casa, tres largos y aburridos días, en los que lo único que hacia era nadar y tomar el sol en las hamacas con Susan y su hermano, y al agua solo se acercaban el y Regulus, porque la chica parecía tenerle alergia a la piscina y también estaba el tema que de los tres el único que hablaba era su hermano que como le ocurría siempre delante de la chica, se volvía idiota, se ponía nervioso y hablaba de las primeras cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, aun cuando eran las mayores estupideces que podía llegar a decir, pero tenía la suerte, de que ella siempre le respondía con una sonrisa y que ignoraba el bulto siempre visible en su bañador cada vez que ella aparecía con uno de sus minúsculos bikinis.

-El calor hoy es insoportable – murmuro Regulus – ¿nos pegamos un baño? – dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se zambullía de cabeza en la piscina, Sirius se levanto e imito a su hermano mientras Susan no levanto la mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Susan – llamo su madre - ¿Por qué no te vayas con ellos?

-Estoy leyendo, no me apetece meterme en el agua – contesto mientras pasaba una hoja de su libro.

-No hagas que te lo repita, nada un poco y así te refrescaras.

-No tengo calor madre y no me quiero bañar.

-Susan – gruño su madre mientras se levantaba de la silla en que se encontraba y se acercaba a ella – no hagas que pierda la paciencia.

-Si tanta ganas tienes de que alguien entre en el agua, porque no te metes tu a darte un baño – sabía que aquello no lo tenía que haberlo dicho, lo supo en el mismo instante en que las palabras salían de su boca, pero no lo había podido evitar.

-Susan no voy a volver a repetirlo – los ojos de su madre estaban furiosos y un estremecimiento corrió por su cuerpo.

-Madre sabes que no me gusta bañarme, por favor no me obligues – el resto miraban la escena extrañados sin comprender nada.

-Tu padre no esta aquí, no vas a salirte con la tuya como siempre – nada mas terminar de decir esas palabras, saco su varita, apunto a su hija que se elevo en el aire y fue a caer al agua, antes de que su cuerpo tocase la piscina todos oyeron una voz que provenía de la puerta.

-Madre no.

Sirius miraba la escena sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que todo se hubiera iniciado solo por meterse en una piscina y ahora veía como Robert, el hermano de Susan corría hacía la piscina.

-Sirius – llamo Regulus - ¿Por qué Susan no sale a la superficie?

-Joder – nado seguido por su hermano hacía donde ella se había hundido y se sumergió, la sujeto por debajo de los brazos y subió a la superficie con ella, su hermano le ayudo a sujetarla y entre los dos la llevaron hasta donde se encontraba Robert, que desde el borde de la piscina la aferro y la saco de la piscina mientras los otros dos salían después.

-Tranquila – le susurraba su hermano – ya paso, estas fuera, todo esta bien – los otros dos los miraban de pie junto a ellos, mientras ella se convulsionaba entre los brazos de su hermano – madre no tenías que haber echo eso.

-Solo tenía que meterse en la piscina y no enfadarme, Robert, sabes como es ella siempre se sale con la suya, pero ahora que tu padre se ha ido, no pienso permitir que siga haciendo lo que le de la real gana.

-Madre por favor tienes invitados – termino Robert la conversación, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su madre como para saber que ahora estaría más ocupada en disculparse por el mal comportamiento de su hija, que de cómo ella se encontraba, así que aprovecho el momento para irse de allí con su hermana en brazos.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila después de la extraña tarde que habían pasado, Sirius hablo con Robert toda la cena, al menos ya tenía alguien con quien hablar en aquella casa, pero no se le pudo pasar por alto que Susan no había vuelto a aparecer, desde que su hermano se la había llevado.

Ya se iba a acostar cuando miro por la ventana, luna llena y él en esa maldita casa cuando uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba pasando una mala noche, le dolía no poder estar en esos momentos junto a él, miro hacía la piscina y vio una especie de sombra apoyada en la cerca que llevaba a los jardines, una sombra que sabía bien a quien pertenecía.

Se preguntaba mientras bajaba sigilosamente las escaleras de la casa que era exactamente lo que le estaba llevando a hacer eso justamente, porque no volvía de nuevo a su habitación y se metía en la cama a dormir, se lo repetía una y otra vez, iba a dar la vuelta y volver a su habitación, meterse en su cama y dormirse, eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero si eso era lo que iba a hacer, que hacía ya junto a ella apoyado en la cerca mirando a la oscuridad.

-¿No tenías sueño? – pregunto ella mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – ella sonrió

-Estoy pensando ¿Y tu?

-¿En que piensas? – ella volvió su rostro y le miro.

-¿Vas a seguir haciéndome preguntas e ignorar todas las que yo te hago? – ahora el que sonrió fue el.

-Es posible. ¿En que piensas? – volvió a repetir de nuevo la pregunta.

-Tu familia y la mía…. ¿Crees que se parecen?

-No lo sé, nunca me lo había planteado – ella había vuelto su vista de nuevo a la oscuridad – bueno tu hermano me cae mejor que el mío y hasta creo que tu padre me cae mejor que el mío también – ella dejo escarpar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué hicieron tus padres cuando no fuiste a slytherin como ellos esperaban? – el se puso rígido.

-¿A que te refieres? – solamente James sabía que era lo que había ocurrido aquellas primeras navidades que había vuelto a casa después de su entrada en el colegio, las primeras y últimas navidades que paso con su familia desde su entrada en el colegio.

-El primer años después de entrar en Hogwarts, Robert me dijo que nuestra madre había decidido que yo no fuera a pasar las navidades con ellos y que me quedaba en el colegio Cuando volví a casa en el verano, mi madre estaba aún furiosa porque no había entrado en la casa que ella quería, así que decidió que necesitaba un castigo por mi rebeldía y por la gran decepción que soy como hija, me tiro a la piscina, quito la escalera y me tuvo dentro casi dos días, no me podía sujetar a nada, había hechizado los bordes para que me mordieran , así que no me pudiese sujetar a nada, desde entonces me da pánico meterme en la piscina.

-Debió ser duro – Sirius estaba sin palabras y sin saber que decirle, sabía lo que sentía, pero no sabía como decírselo a ella – un cruciatus – ella le miro sin comprender – así fue como me castigaron por no ser su hijo perfecto – el silencio floto entre los dos.

-Mi padre se ha ido de casa, se han separado y mi madre me culpa a mí de lo que a pasado.

-¿Por qué ibas tú a tener la culpa?

-Mi padre siempre amo a mi madre por encima de todo, pero ella siempre se avergonzó de que solo fuese un pobre profesor, que su familia no fuera tan importante como la de mi madre y que Robert se haya echo mor…, que obedeciera a mi madre, es la gota que colmo el vaso, el siempre intento que ella nos quisiera, más bien que me quisiera, pero soy una decepción y me odia, aunque como ella dice, aun le queda Robert, pero las cosas entre ellos eran cada día peor, solo sabían discutir y pelearse, hace dos semanas mi padre se fue y me dejo con ella.

-Si te sirve de algo, la mía se pasa el día repitiendo, que gracias a dios aun le queda Regulus. Aunque siento lo que te ocurre.

-No te preocupes, en los últimos años, yo he realizado cosas, para que algún día ella deje de gobernar mi vida y estoy segura de que lo conseguiré.

-Eso espero – no sabía que había pasado esa noche, pero se sentía más cerca de ella que de nadie en mucho tiempo.

-Me voy a dormir – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y antes de que Sirius se diera cuenta había desaparecido de allí.

Espero que os este gustando.


	2. Chapter 2

-Orión, debemos hablar con él hoy mismo, pasado mañana en la noche será el gran día y el debe ir aceptándolo.

-Walburga no creo que sea buena idea – miraba a su mujer seriamente – es un irresponsable.

-Es un Black y debe cumplir con su responsabilidad como todos nosotros.

-Esta bien, le llamaremos y hablaremos con él, pero debemos decidir que haremos si él se niega.

-Orión, sabes lo que haremos si el se niega.

El día había amanecido lluvioso y se habían encerrado en el salón Regulus, Susan, Robert y la madre de los últimos hablando cuando comenzaron a oír los gritos provenientes de la planta de arriba, todos se miraron entre si. Susan iba a levantarse del sofá en el que se encontraba cuando su hermano Robert la sujeto fuertemente del brazo impidiéndoselo, Regulus se acerco a la ventana mirando a través de ella y su madre seguía bordando como si los gritos no existieran, ella miro suplicante a su hermano, que negó con la cabeza y no le soltó el brazo arrimándola más hacía él mientras los desgarradores alaridos se le metían en la cabeza.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía estaba tumbado en el suelo de la habitación que ocupaba sin fuerzas para moverse, parecía que hasta le costaba respirar, abrió los ojos, toda la habitación estaba oscura, ya debía ser de noche, oyó abrirse el cerrojo de la puerta y volvió a cerrar los ojos, unos pasos se aproximaban a él y su cuerpo se agarroto esperando más dolor.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama – sintió como lo sujetaban primero de un brazo y luego del otro y un gemido de dolor salio de su garganta – tranquilo Sirius, estarás bien.

-¿Robert? – no distinguía bien la voz que le hablaba.

-Si soy yo amigo.

-Me duele todo – y luego un segundo pensamiento pasó por su cabeza –. Mis padres, si te encuentran aquí…

-No están en casa – una segunda voz le contesto, una voz femenina – se han ido con nuestra madre, van volver mañana en la noche. Han ido a hablar con alguien para tu iniciación – lo tumbaron en la cama suavemente entre los dos.

-¿Mi que? – pregunto confuso.

-No importa Sirius – corto Robert – te voy a echar un ungüento que te va a doler, pero de verdad que no ahí nada mejor para curar tus heridas, después te daré una poción para que puedas descansar. Mañana te lo explicare todo, ahora solo debes recuperarte – no consiguió mantener el sentido mucho más, lo que Robert le aplicaba parecía quemarle la piel.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, el cuerpo aun le dolía, pero parecía encontrarse mucho mejor, intento levantarse, pero al final decidió sentarse al borde de la cama, justo era lo que hacía cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días Sirius – saludo un risueño Robert que llevaba una bandeja en sus brazos.

-¿Eso es para mí? – contesto Sirius sin mucho más animo.

-Si, he pensado que tendrías hambre.

-La verdad es que estoy famélico – objeto cansado, el otro sonrió y le puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas.

-Debo aplicarte algo más de ungüento, con suerte para la noche las heridas hablan curado lo suficiente para que te vayas – el moreno lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Irme a donde?

-Tal y como yo lo veo Sirius tienes dos salidas, o te unes y obedeces a tus padres o te piras y salvas tu vida.

-¿La limpieza de la sangre a eso me debo unir? Mis padres me comentaron ayer algo antes de empezar a lanzarme maleficios.

-¿Te vas a unir Sirius? – el chico negó con la cabeza - ¿Tienes donde quedarte hasta que el colegio empiece?

-Si, creo que si ¿Te has unido tu? – Robert acerco una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Si me uní, mi madre quería que lo hiciera y lo hice.

-No puedo creer que tu creas en esas tonterías ¿En eso crees que ahí que matar a los muggles¿Qué son inferiores?

-Creo en mí familia Sirius y creo en lo que ellos me han inculcado, eso es lo que me importa ¿Lo comprendes?

-No – grito – no lo entiendo.

-Susan tampoco si te vale para algo – dijo con una triste sonrisa – bien desayuna después debes descansar, debes desaparecer de esta casa antes de que vuelvan nuestros padres.

No le costo mucho dormirse, después de desayunar y que Robert el volviese a aplicar aquella maldita crema que resquemaba como mil demonios, no se lo impidió, volvió a quedarse completamente dormido. La siguiente vez que despertó, noto que el sol estaba más alto, se asomo a la ventana y vio en la piscina a su hermano que hablaba gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos a Robert, justo en eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entrando una morena con uno de sus diminutos bikinis por ella.

-¿Estas despierto? Robert pensaba que aun debías estar dormido, mejor así. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – el fue a sentarse en la cama antes de contestarle.

-Mejor. No sé lo que me dio tu hermano, pero me esta curando las heridas rápidamente.

-Es una crema milagrosa – contesto ella con una sonrisa acercándose a él para comprobar las heridas de su cuerpo, se inclino delante de él para mirar las heridas de su espalda – tienen buen color, en dos o tres días a lo sumo hablan desaparecido.

-¿No dejarán cicatriz? – pregunto el extrañado.

-No, cura las heridas rápidamente es por eso por lo que duele tanto cuando las aplicas.

-¿Cómo sabes tu cuanto duele? – dejo de observar sus heridas y miro su rostro.

-Tienes que preparar tu baúl, Robert se ira en unas horas y…

-¿No me vas a contestar? – ella miro hacía la pared y negó lentamente con su cabeza - ¿De donde sacasteis la pomada?

-La prepara Punby.

-¿Punby? – pregunto el extrañado.

-Nuestra elfa, es muy buena haciendo remedios.

-¿Y puedes conseguir más?

-Claro. Pero tus heridas están curadas Sirius no necesitas mas.

-No es para mí, tú solo consígueme más.

-¿Para quién es? – indago ella sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-Si tu no contestas a mis preguntas, yo tampoco lo haré a las tuyas – ella rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien, pero tarda en hacerse, te lo llevare a Hogwarts.

-Bien – se alegro él, justamente para Hogwarts lo necesitaba, Remus ya no tendría ni una sola cicatriz más a causa de sus transformaciones – ¿Robert se va?

-Si, se debe ir, no puede estar en la casa cuando tú te escapes, no deben sospechar de él.

-¿Y tú? – no quería que nadie saliese perjudicado por su escapada.

-Yo estaré todo el rato con Regulus, así no sospecharan que tuve nada que ver. Tu hermano será mi coartada. Escucha debes salir por la puerta principal, yo distraeré a Regulus, cuando salgas a la calle llama al autobús noctámbulo y que te lleve a donde hayas decidido ir.

-Voy a ir a….

-No – grito ella levantándose rápidamente de la cama – no lo quiero saber, si sale mal, si solamente por un segundo piensan que yo te ayude, no quiero que nadie me obligue a decir donde estas – el ni siquiera había pensado que alguien podía pagar por su escapada ni en que peligro podía poner a Susan y a Robert si descubrían que ellos habían tenido algo que ver – debo irme ya, Robert me dijo que no estuviera mucho tiempo sin que tu hermano me viera.

-Susan – llamo Sirius acercándose a ella – os agradezco lo que tu hermano y tú estáis haciendo por mí.

-Esta bien – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – te veré en Hogwarts – se dispuso a abrir la puerta en el mismo momento en que Sirius había puesto una mano en ella impidiéndoselo – tengo que irme.

-Lo sé – fue lo único que él dijo, ella se giro para decirle que la dejase salir y se encontró con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, sorprendida se alejo de él, pero no pudo irse muy lejos ya que su espalda choco contra la puerta, el coloco cada una de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Sirius ¿Qué estas haciendo? – interrogo ella mientras parecía que su garganta se negaba a pasar saliva de lo seca que la sentía.

-Ojala lo supiera – contesto el mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacía ella. Acerco su cabeza al cuello inhalando su olor y posando sus labios suavemente, subiendo por su mandíbula, despacio como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, rozo suavemente los labios de ella con lo suyos, acariciándolos, provocándola sin llegar a tocarlos del todo, hasta que sintió la mano de ella en su nuca atrayéndolo, apoderándose ella de sus labios, de su boca y cuando sintió la lengua de de la chica jugando con la suya, una descarga eléctrica subió por toda su columna vertebral, cualquier raciocinio que tuviera en esos momentos voló de su mente, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, apresándola, mientras ella enroscaba sus brazos en su cuello, y la imagen de ella debajo de él con su nombre en sus labios era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza.

Se movió arrastrándola hacía la cama hasta que los dos cayeron en ella sin soltarse, dejo sus labios para volver a su cuello y seguir bajando, hacía los triángulos que tapaban sus pechos, que aparto rápidamente para dejar paso a su boca, la oyó suspirar, una de sus manos, bajo acariciando su cuerpo hasta su trasero, ella enrosco esa pierna en la cadera de él atrayéndolo más hacía ella, llevo su mano acariciando su ombligo y despacio bajo su mano introduciéndola por la braguita del bikini, pero su mano fue sujetada por la de la chica, el dejo su tarea para mirarla.

-Regulus – fue lo único que ella pronuncio y el la miro como si estuviera loca, ese no era el nombre que ella debía decir – Regulus – volvió a repetir ella empujándolo por el pecho para que se levantase.

-Susan – se oyó a lo lejos – Susan ¿Dónde estas? – y la mente de Sirius volvió a funcionar.

-Me esta buscando – jadeo ella mientras seguía intentando apartar a Sirius de encima de ella, que puede que entendiera la situación, pero no estaba aun dispuesto a dejarla ir – Sirius apártate.

-¿Te veré en Hogwarts?

-Claro que me veras. Sirius si me ve aquí, los dos estaremos en un lió. Déjame ir – suplico intentando inútilmente apartarlo.

-No, te veré en Hogwarts en mi cama – recalco - no en ninguna de mis amigos. En la mía.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? – casi grito ella.

-Que pienso terminar lo que hemos empezado – indico apartándose a un lado de la cama y dejándole vía libre a ella, que se levanto rápidamente, coloco bien toda su ropa.

-Creo que te equivocas Sirius, tu no decides, si esto se termina o no, soy yo la que lo hago – se giro furiosa hacía la puerta pero antes de llegar el la había agarrado del brazo y girado para que lo mirase.

-Bien de acuerdo, no quieres follar conmigo no ahí problema, pero creeme que si te pillo en mi habitación con uno de mis amigos, no te voy a dejar escapar – el noto como los ojos de ella se oscurecían.

-Así que lo que me estas diciendo es, que si me follo, como tu has dicho, a uno de tus amigos, tendré que follar contigo.

-No – negó Sirius – porque no voy a permitir que ninguno de ellos te toque, ten lo por seguro.

-Estás loco – fue lo único que le contesto al tiempo que se soltaba de su brazo y salía de la habitación.

Y debía estarlo, tenía que estarlo porque no sabía que coño acababa de pasar, el no era celoso y tampoco le preocupaba a quien se tiraban sus amigos, y aun menos le preocupaba lo que hacía ninguna chica, no sabía lo que le ocurría, pero no le estaba gustando lo que sentía dentro de él.

Era noche cerrada, eso era perfecto para su escapada, todo iría bien, saldría de allí e iría a casa de James, seguro que su amigo le daba refugio hasta su vuelta al colegio. Le hubiese gustado hablar con Susan e intentar disculparse, pero ni ella ni Robert habían vuelto a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta lo más despacio que pudo para no hacer ruido, se asomo al principio de la escalera y al no ver ni oír nada, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Juegas mucho al ajedrez? – la chica enfrente de él subió la mirada del tablero.

-No mucho – contesto con una sonrisa – al que se le da bien es a Robert, yo soy un poco desastre.

-No creo que tú seas desastre en nada.

-Hazme caso Regulus – añadió ella con una sonrisa – soy un desastre en muchas cosas.

-Me cuesta creerlo, yo siempre he pen… - pero no termino su frase al oír un golpe - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – interrogo mirando hacía la puerta de la sala.

-¿El que? – pregunto ella con toda la inocencia que podía.

-Ese ruido – se levanto encaminándose a la puerta - ¿No has oído nada?

-No – disimulo ella siguiéndole para impedir que saliera – Regulus – llamo y el se volvió hacía ella - ¿Qué has oído? – y ella dio gracias a que el chico estuviera girado hacía ella, ya que en ese momento, Sirius asomaba la cabeza por delante de la puerta.

-Como alguien tropezando – iba a girarse de nuevo cuando ella le sujeto el rostro y le beso.

En esos momentos no se sabría decir cual de los tres era el más sorprendido, si Sirius que miraba la escena sin salir de su pasmo, tal vez Susan que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, o Regulus que no podía creer su suerte en ese momento, suerte que no desaprovecho, porque antes de que ella se diera cuenta de algo, tenía la lengua del chico casi tocando su campanilla, mientras ella le indicaba con una mano a un Sirius parado en la puerta mirando la escena, que continuara caminando, que fue justo lo que hizo no sin antes ver como su hermano intentaba tumbar a la chica sobre la mesa en la que estaba el tablero de ajedrez y oír como todas las piezas cayeron al suelo.

-Sirius – el aludido miro a su amigo junto a él – tus padres están aquí – siguió la mirada de su amigo para ver a sus padres junto a su hermano Regulus.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto otra voz a su lado.

-Si no se preocupe señora Potter, no me preocupa mucho que estén aquí. Me lo imaginaba.

-Vamos Dorea – dijo su marido – todos los años vienen a la estación, este año no iba a ser distinto.

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que me tenga que sentir a gusto en su presencia.

-Si Sirius no se siente molesto, tu tampoco deberías. Bien chicos ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

-¿Portarnos bien? – pregunto sutilmente James.

-Hijo – comenzó su madre – este es vuestro último año, me conformo con que solo os portéis.

-Lo intentaremos mama – afirmo el con una sonrisa, busco entre la gente a la que ocupaba todas las noches sus sueños – mira mama la pelirroja esa de ahí ¿La ves?

-Si James la veo. Y no señales que es de mala educación ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto al oír a Sirius murmurar algo parecido a, idiota es verla delante y se vuelve idiota.

-Es tu futura nuera – dijo muy convencido con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

-Más vale que subamos al tren. Es mejor que no sepan nada – índico Sirius mirando al matrimonio. Al verlos mirar sorprendidos a su hijo – por su salud mental, es mejor. Se lo digo por propia experiencia.

Los dos se despidieron y subieron buscando al compartimiento que ya estaba ocupado por sus otros dos amigos, entraron colocaron sus baúles y se sentaron los cuatro a hablar de su verano. Claro que ninguno tenía una historia como la de Sirius.

-Es la hora – comento James mirando por la ventana.

-¿La hora de que? – pregunto Remus a su amigo.

-La hora de ir a pedirle a Lily una cita.

-Ah. La hora de que Evans te mande a la mierda por primera vez este curso – Sirius rió al ver como su amigo lo miraba mal.

-Te equivocas, ella me dirá que si – comento saliendo del vagón.

-Un día de estos – grito Remus – en tus sueños.

-Eso ya lo hace todas las noches idiota – gruño James desde la puerta.

-Yo doy fe – admitió Sirius – porque desde luego Evans le hace algo todas las noches en sus sueños. Es imposible dormir con él.

-Sabéis un día ella va a venir a buscarme y decirme que siente lo mismo que yo y ese día tu – dijo señalando a Sirius - te tendrás que tragar tus palabras – cerro la puerta de un portazo mientras Sirius salía detrás de él.

-James vamos amigo, no te mosques – decía mientras le seguía, hasta que su amigo paro en seco y el choco contra su espalda – ¿pero que coño haces?

-Hola Lily – saludo feliz el castaño.

-Hola Potter – contesto la chica con tono cansado – estoy buscando a Tanrof ¿La has visto?

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que eres premio anual ¿Sabes que yo también lo soy?

-¿Has visto a Tanrof si o no? – siguió la pelirroja ignorándole.

-¿Para que buscas a Susan? – pregunto Sirius y su amigo lo miro extrañado.

-No es asunto tuyo, pero ya que lo preguntas, y por si acaso la ves, dile que una lechuza me ha traído una carta por error para ella de su padre.

-Las lechuzas no se equivocan Evans – la pelirroja lo miro mal antes de contestarle.

-Ya lo sé Black, pero esta debía ser tonta porque dejo caer la carta en mi regazo y es para ella. No importa. Si la veis, por favor decírselo.

-Hola Lily – dijo otra voz por detrás de ella.

-Hola Alice ¿Qué tal tu verano? – pregunto mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Muy bien gracias. Perdona que me inmiscuya, pero te oí preguntar por Susan Tanrof.

-Si la estoy buscando – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Cuando subí al tren la vi con Black, tal vez sigan juntos.

-Conmigo no esta – añadió rápidamente Sirius – no ahí ninguna razón por la que ella este conmigo.

-Tu hermano Sirius, no tú – explico James – si tú estas aquí, ella debe referirse a otro Black.

-Claro – coincidió Sirius – yo no estoy con ella.

-Y yo que siempre pensé que eras más inteligente que esté – suspiro la pelirroja señalando al castaño – esta claro que sois casos perdidos. ¿Cuéntame que has hecho este verano Alice? – sujeto del brazo a su amiga y se fueron de allí las dos.

-Lily, Evans, Lily – gritaba James – ¿Vas a salir conmigo un día? – pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo – al menos no me ha dicho que no.

-James, no se ha dignado ni siquiera a contestarte.

-¿Tu has oído que haya dicho que no? Pues entonces no esta nada perdido – concluyo él.

-Ni siquiera se molesta en rechazarte, lo tienes peor que nunca.

-Morena – grito James cariñosamente a una chica que salía de uno de los compartimientos.

-Potter – saludo ella y después miro fijamente al chico que estaba junto a él – Black – Sirius iba acercarse a ella cuando vio como ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza, posteriormente salio su hermano detrás de ella que le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio.

-Evans te esta buscando – informo James – tiene una carta para ti.

-Gracias Potter – indico ella.

-Si vas a ver si la ves, se fue por allí – le señalo el chico –, cuando la veas ¿le puedes preguntar si saldría conmigo la primera salida a Hogsmeade?

-¿Estas de broma? – pregunto ella.

-No ¿Porque¿Sabes tu algo que yo no sé?

-Se algo que sabe todo el colegio menos tu Potter. Esta claro. Pero si tan importante es para ti, se lo pregunto tranquilo.

-Gracias – dijo el con una sonrisa.

-No ahí de que – contesto ella y empezó a caminar seguida de Regulus.

-Traidor – susurro Regulus cuando paso al lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué has dicho capullo? – grito James.

-Déjalo – dijo Sirius sujetando a su amigo – no vale la pena – Susan sujeto a Regulus del brazo y tiro de él antes de que añadiera algo más, y comenzaran una pelea en el tren.

-¿Tu hermano es imbecil? – gruño James, pero el otro no le escuchaba, seguía mirando a la pareja que ya había desaparecido de su vista – debería tener cuidado con lo que suelta por esa boca antes de que alguien se la rompa. Sirius ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué? – su amigo le miro confundido.

-¿Qué te ocurre¿Es por lo que ha dicho? Tú sabes que no eres un traidor.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no es eso.

-¿Es ella? – Sirius negó y miro a la ventana – es ella – esta vez afirmo.

-No pesado. No es ella ¿Qué va a ser ella?

-Sabes, siempre he pensado que esa manía extraña que le tenías, era porque en el fondo te gustaba. Y antes la llamaste por su nombre y te pusiste a negar que ella no estaba contigo ¿De que va todo eso?

-James tu preocúpate de Evans, que con eso ya tienes bastante. Voy a dar una vuelta luego te veo.

-Sirius ¿Seguro que todo esta bien?

-Claro – contesto su amigo guiñándole un ojo – todo perfecto.

Le había costado triunfos que Regulus le dejara sola, desde que se habían subido al tren, se había convertido en su sombra y estaba casi segura de que su madre, tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

Al menos cuando había ido a buscar a Evans le había dejado sola, no iba a ir donde un montón de Gryffindors estaban reunidos. Sabía que su padre se comunicaría con ella antes de llegar al colegio, en eso iba pensando cuando de un vagón salio un brazo que la metió dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabía que su padre se comunicaría con ella antes de llegar al colegio, en eso iba pensando cuando de un vagón, salio un brazo que la metió dentro.

-¿Quieres matarme? – le grito a la persona que tenía enfrente de ella – te ayude a escapar y me pagas con un infarto – tenía la mano en el corazón y miraba furiosa al otro.

-Quiero pagarte de otra manera – dijo él – pero por lo que me has dicho tengo que esperar a que tu quieras recibir el pago – ella bufo y se giro para salir, pero el se lo impido evitando que abriera la puerta – Perdona, no era eso lo que quería decir… no te vayas.

-¿Qué quieres? – se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de el, cosa que no sirvió para mucho cuando él lo hizo a su lado.

-Bueno todo salio bien ¿No? – ella le miro sin comprender – Me refiero a que no sospecharon que tu o Robert tuvisteis algo que ver.

-No, al menos no dijeron nada. Cuando volvieron y no te encontraron se pusieron furiosos. Así que Regulus y yo nos apartamos de su camino. Tu madre… - no sabía si debía decirle lo que había dicho.

-¿Mi madre? – notando la incomodidad de la chica el sonrió – no te preocupes, dudo mucho que haya dicho algo que no he escuchado antes.

-Pues… que eras la vergüenza de la familia, un traidor a la sangre, que a partir de aquel día solo tenía un hijo… - el bajo la vista a sus pies, mientras ella entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

-Hace tiempo que solo tenía un hijo, no añadió nada nuevo ¿Te costo…¿Pudiste…¿Cómo se te ocurrió besar a Regulus? – ella le soltó la mano y se puso en pie rápidamente para mirarle de frente.

-¿Y a ti como se te ocurrió quedarte mirando? – le reprocho ella – Casi te pillo, el sigilo no es lo tuyo ¿verdad?

-¿Y lo tuyo es disimular? Vamos se empalma solo con que pases por delante de él y tu vas y lo besas, debió estar cascandosela una semana solo con eso. Si solo hubo eso…claro esta. ¿O también te has tirado a mi hermano? – se puso rápidamente delante de la puerta impidiendo que ella saliera – No tenía que haber dicho eso.

-No, no lo tenías que haber dicho. Apártate.

-Susan, yo… - ella intento empujarlo pero fue inútil, así que saco su varita y se la clavo en el pecho, el bajo la mirada hasta la varita, sonrió mirándola de nuevo a ella y con un movimiento rápido le sujeto la muñeca con una mano, mientras que con la otra le quitaba la varita.

-Dámela – le grito.

-¿Para que? Para ver si eres capaz de hacerme un agujero con ella – pregunto socarronamente, ella intento golpearle en la cara, pero tampoco le costo sujetarle el puño que iba destinado a él – Te noto un poco agresiva.

-¿Encuentras alguna diversión en hacerme sufrir?

-Ninguna – contesto el sinceramente – Tengo una boca muy rápida y dice cosas de las que luego me arrepiento, no quiero que te vayas enfadada conmigo.

-¿Qué importancia tiene? Nos hemos pasado un montón de tiempo ignorándonos – expreso ella – porque no volvemos a lo de siempre, así nos fue bien.

-No quiero ignorarte y desde luego no quiero que me ignores, me gusta hablar contigo.

-Entonces que quieres ¿Que seamos amigos¿Qué nos contemos nuestros secretitos? – dijo sarcásticamente.

-No veo porque no – contesto él ignorando su tono de voz - ¿Cuenta gente conoce lo de tus padres¿En lo que esta metido tu hermano¿Cómo es vivir con una familia que se denominan a si mismos sangre pura y al resto escoria?

-Sirius eso no te lo tenía que haber contado, no es problema tuyo.

-Pero lo hiciste, por tanto lo hiciste mi problema – ella se desespero se sentó de nuevo y le miro a él apoyado en la puerta.

-Se sincero conmigo Sirius, dime que de verdad quieres ser mi amigo, no que solamente estas haciendo todo esto, para poder llevarme a la cama. ¿Qué no quieres ser uno más de todos esos chicos que cuentan como se lo pasaron conmigo y lo servicial que soy? – el se sentó enfrente de ella.

-¿Quieres que te diga que no quiero sexo contigo? – ella afirmo con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de los de él – Veo difícil decirte que no quiero que follemos – ella suspiro y bajo la cabeza – pero…

-¿Pero? – indago ella volviendo a mirarle.

-También quiero estar cerca de ti, ser tu amigo, quiero ayudarte tal como tú y Robert hicisteis conmigo. Te debo mucho Susan.

-No me debes nada – afirmo ella.

-Si lo hago, y yo pago mis deudas.

-Así que quieres que seamos amigos porque piensas que tienes una deuda conmigo.

-Quiero que seamos amigos y punto – grito él – porque demonios lo tienes que analizar todo.

-¿Por qué me estas gritando? – chillo ella a su vez.

-Porque me sacas de quicio – gruño – ¿Por que te cuesta tanto aceptar que podemos ser amigos?

-No tengo amigos – finalizo ella.

-¿Cómo que no tienes amigos?

-¿Tú llamas amigos a todos los tíos que me piden de salir porque creen que van a mojar, si yo accedo a salir con ellos¿O a la mayor parte de las chicas del colegio? Que se piensan que si hablo con un chico es para quitárselo.

-¿Y tus compañeras de habitación? – quiso saber el – Sois seis chicas.

-Si. Y de ellas tres están locas por ti, por James o por Remus y a mi no me tienen mucho aprecio. Luego están Lily y Alice, que fuera de clase están en la biblioteca todo el día, y que guardan mucho de acercarse a mi o a las otras tres piradas.

-¿Has probado tu acércate a Lily o Alice? – pregunto Sirius.

-No ¿Para que¿Para que me rechacen? No gracias.

-Tal vez ellas no se han acercado a ti porque piensan que tú las vas a rechazar. Son buena gente Susan, no desprecian a los otros. Evans hasta defiende a Snape cuando el la insulta. La cuestión es, que me quieras o no ya tienes un amigo y al resto de mis amigos les caes bien. Y no – la corto él viendo que iba a abrir la boca – no les caes bien solo por él sexo – ella soltó una carcajada por la cara de desesperación de él.

-Vale – admitió ella – podemos intentar ser amigos.

-Eso me gusta – contesto mientras le devolvía la varita y ella salía del vagón – Susan – se giro para mirarlo – No voy a dejar de intentar llevarte a mi cama – ella rió.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

* * *

Sirius volvió junto a sus amigos que después de que ya hubiese pasado la señora del carrito se estaban comiendo todo lo que habían comprado y hablando sobre el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, que capitanearía James.

-Tengo una amiga – dijo Sirius – sentándose junto a Peter y cogiendo una rana de chocolate.

-Tienes varias amigas – contesto Remus – varias muchas, a decir verdad y muchas más que quisieran ser tus amigas.

-No, no esa clase de amiga – explico el moreno.

-¿De que otra clase ahí? – pregunto Peter.

-¿Qué amiga es esa tan especial? – interrogo Remus.

-Susan Tanrof – contesto James por el, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del moreno.

-¿Susan¿En serio? – Remus parecía incapaz de creérselo.

-Si, me ayudo a escapar este verano y he decidido que va a ser nuestra amiga.

-¿Qué quiere decir nuestra? – interrogo Peter - ¿La vamos a compartir?

-A veces me pregunto que tienes dentro de la cabeza Peter – James lo miraba como a un bicho raro – quiere decir que será amiga de los merodeadores y eso antes de que lo preguntes, no significa que pasara de la cama de uno a otro.

-Es más – siguió Remus – tengo la sensación de que no volverá a pasar por ninguna de nuestras camas.

-Exactamente – afirmo Sirius sonriente – de ninguna de las vuestras.

-De las nuestras no, pero de la tuya si – indico el licántropo con una sonrisa.

-Ese es el plan, pero ella esta un poco rehacía a cumplirlo, creo que no se le dan bien las normas, aun así es el plan.

-Por mi no te preocupes amigo – siguió James – yo le soy fiel a Lily.

-Por mi tampoco ahí problema tío, – añadió Remus – yo también le puedo ser fiel a Lily – término haciendo reír a todos menos a uno.

-Eh – protesto James – no puedes serle fiel a Lily, ella me pertenecerá algún día como Susan a Sirius.

-Oye que yo no hablaba para nada de serle fiel a nadie – declaro el moreno – solamente de una amistad.

-Puedo serle tan fiel a Lily como tu James, porque me hace tanto caso a mí, como a ti, es más, yo hasta apostaría que me lo hace más a mí – declaro Remus.

-Yo no hable nada de pertenecer tampoco – siguió el ignorado moreno.

-¿Qué quieres decir que te hace más caso a ti que a mí? Sirius dile que eso es mentira.

-¿Yo a quien le soy fiel? – pregunto Peter consiguiendo que todos menos el rompieran en carcajadas.

* * *

En cuanto se bajo del carruaje, corrió hacia dentro del castillo donde se encontró a una de sus profesoras.

-Señorita Tanrof, sabe que no debe correr por los pasillos – le regaño.

-Perdón profesora McGonagal, no era mi intención.

-Seguro que no – la miro acusadoramente – y estoy segura de que tiene una buena razón.

-En realidad… - empezó ella.

-Y esa buena razón señorita Tanrof, se encuentra en su despacho ahora mismo, así que no se que hace aquí dándome excusas baratas, en vez de ir hacía allí.

-Si profesora. Gracias – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

-Andando señorita Tanrof, andando – y fue justo lo que hizo hasta que doblo la esquina y volvió de nuevo a correr.

* * *

-¿Alguno más piensa que este sombrero cada año se enrolla más? – pregunto Remus. 

-Estoy hambriento – protesto Peter – y aun no ha empezado la selección.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo lleva cantando este maldito sombrero? – alego James.

-No acostumbro a estar de acuerdo con vosotros – empezó cierta pelirroja – pero lleva casi dos horas, creo que tal vez a los objetos mágicos la edad les afecte y a este se le empiece a ir la pinza.

-O tal vez pasa demasiado tiempo encerrado en el despacho a solas con Dumbledore – refuto Sirius que tenía los brazos cruzados en la mesa y la cabeza metida entre ellos.

-Da igual la razón – comento Lily – pero se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos.

-Peter – llamo James – cámbiame el sitio, así Lily puede utilizar mi hombro como almohada.

-No te molestes Potter. Estoy dormida no drogada – Sirius escondió más la cabeza entre sus brazos para que su amigo no lo viera reírse.

-¿Sabéis si este año el profesor Tanrof no va a impartir clases? – pregunto Alice – no esta sentado en la mesa de profesores, aunque ahí un sitio vació – Sirius levanto la cabeza y miro hacía donde la chica decía, luego busco por su mesa en busca de Susan a la que no encontró.

* * *

Susan llamo desesperadamente a la puerta hasta que se abrió y con una sonrisa se echo al cuello de su padre, que la recibió con una carcajada e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-Te he extrañado mucho cariño – le dijo una vez ya dentro de la estancia sentados en un sofá.

-Y yo a ti. ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? – pregunto ella algo picada.

-Porque no podía, si tan siquiera lo intentaba tu madre usaría todos los abogados que tuviera a su mano para impedirlo Me amenazo con enviarte lejos. ¿Tan malo ha sido? – interrogo el cariñosamente.

-Esta furiosa papa. Solamente sabía decir que ya no estabas tú para que yo hiciera todos mis caprichos. Y Robert…

-No quiero hablar de tu hermano – grito su padre levantándose furioso – creía que tenía dos dedos de frente, pero por lo que se, ve me equivocaba. Tu madre debe de estar orgullosa de lo que se ha convertido.

-Lo esta papa. Pero él no. El…

-Me da igual, si el decide seguir al lado de ese engendro, yo puedo negar que tengo un hijo.

-Papa – protesto ella – es de Robert de quien hablas.

-Se de quien hablo Susan, y no me empieces a contestar ahora tu también. ¿A caso piensas que esto es lo que yo quería para vosotros? Pero esa estupida mujer y sus ideas. Tenía que haber parado esto hace mucho tiempo, es culpa mía…

-No digas eso – dijo ella abrazando su cintura – no es tu culpa.

-Si lo es – contesto devolviéndole el abrazo - Ame tanto a tu madre que me cegué yo mismo, siempre pensé que cambiaría, pero me equivoque. Y ahora debo de hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – el miro el rostro serio de su hija.

-Nada que deba de preocupar a esa cabecita tuya – contesto dándole golpecitos en la sien – Lo importante es que cuando termines este año serás mayor de edad y no tendrás que cumplir con los mandatos absurdos de tu loca madre.

-Que lastima – objeto ella con cara de niña buena – y yo que pensaba que me casaría con un gran hombre de sangre pura…. Una pena tendré que hacer mi vida como me de la gana.

* * *

Estaban ya sentados en la sala común de su torre, eran los de séptimo, los mayores, así que se quedarían hasta la hora que le diera la gana, aun cuando lo habían echo años anteriores, este años eran los amos, al menos hasta que Evans bajara y los mandara a la cama como si fueran unos niños.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Sirius.

-Las doce y veinte de la noche – contesto James – cinco minutos más que la última vez que preguntaste ¿Te ha entrado una obsesión por la hora?

-¿A mí? Para nada ¿Por qué lo dices? – su mirada no se movía del retrato.

-¿Crees que el retrato se puede abrir con tu mente? – Remus siguió la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Hacéis unas preguntas un poco estúpidas? – contesto mosqueado.

-Debe ser un referente al sector masculino de séptimo – refuto una voz desde las escaleras.

-Lily – llamo James – ¿Has venido a darme mi beso de buenas noches?

-Es la primera noche, y si McGonagall os pilla aquí tan tarde nos va a bajar puntos.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – James se había levantado y acercado a ella – o ¿Acaso temes que no descanse lo suficiente y me enferme?

-Ya estas enfermo Potter.

-Enfermo de amor por ti Lily.

-Enfermo sin mas – añadió ella e iba a decir algo más cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y una chica paso por él, todos la miraron y ella camino hacía las escaleras sintiéndose un mono de circo.

-Buenas noches – fue todo lo que dijo.

-Espera Susan que subo contigo – llamo la otra chica – y vosotros ir pensando en ir a vuestra habitación.

-Susan – la aludida miro al moreno que la había llamado - ¿Todo bien?

-Todo perfecto, gracias – y subió con la pelirroja hacía su habitación.

-¿De donde vendrá a estas horas? – comento Remus - ¿Y no os parece extraño que Evans no la regañara por estar fuera a estas horas?

-La verdad es que si – confirmo Sirius – a lo mejor tu pelirroja se esta volviendo rebelde.

-No es tan raro – añadió James volviendo a sentarse – McGonagall nos aviso a Lily y a mi después de la cena que ella estaría con su padre, y que era posible que llegara bastante tarde a la torre.

-Sabías eso y no me lo dijiste – Sirius intento golpearle suavemente, pero el otro esquivo el golpe.

-¿Por qué amigo¿Estabas preocupado¿O tal vez ya no te interesa saber la hora que es?

-Paso de ti. Remus despierta a Peter y vamos a dormir, antes de que le pegue un puñetazo al bocazas este.

* * *

Un mes, ya llevaban un mes de clase y el seguía a dos velas. Y no era porque ninguna se lo hubiese propuesto, más bien era porque no le apetecía estar con ninguna. Y que razón podía tener él para rechazar a una chica bonita, esa era una buena pregunta ¿cual era la razón?

El primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade había llegado y el no tenía ninguna cita, parecía imposible, pero era cierto, completa y ciertamente cierto, tal vez estaba acabado, sus hormonas tal vez ya no se revolucionaban como antes. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo con su sangre, porque en ese momento le estaba empezando a hervir viendo a Susan hablando con Avery, una maldita serpiente, muy entretenidamente, se acerco despacio hacía ellos.

-¿Cuál es tu repuesta entonces? – pregunto el posando una mano en la pared que ella estaba apoyada.

-Te agradezco mucho la invitación, pero lo siento, no puede ser.

-Me decepcionas Susi. Es porque soy de Slytherin, temes que los rumores de que después de estar con un Slytherin, ya no quieres al resto sean verdad. Porque cariño, conmigo, lo son – Susan se hubiese reído si la colonia que el usaba no le revolviera el estomago.

-Discúlpame Avery, pero no será posible. Y en el futuro te agradecería que ese, cariñoso diminutivo, con el que me has bautizado, te lo ahorrases – le dijo alejándose de él, que la siguió, estaba claro que esta vez no se iba a escarpar tan fácilmente.

-Nena después de lo que yo te voy a dar, estoy seguro que me suplicaras que te llame Susi.

-Los Slytherins sois totalmente idiotas – Susan miro hacía donde provenía la voz, vio a Sirius cómodamente apoyado en la pared, con la manos metidas en los bolsos de sus pantalones y un pie apoyado en la pared – Avery, Avery, Avery, que mal aceptas el rechazo.

-Ella no me ha rechazado Black y ahora lárgate que esto, no es asunto tuyo.

-En realidad si es asunto mío, chico – la última palabra parecía haberla dicho como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño, al que había que darle una lección – porque ella te ha rechazado, y por que ella – volvió a recalcar - es una Gryffindor, tiene categoría tío, peligri, no se rebaja a una sucia serpiente.

-¿Quieres problemas Black? – Sirius se separo de la pared y se acerco peligrosamente al otro chico.

-Es posible. ¿Y tu Avery¿Los quieres? – dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro, se miraban uno al otro sin tan siquiera pestañear.

-Esto es ridículo – clamó Susan – Avery no voy a salir contigo y se acabo. Sirius vámonos – tiro del brazo de él, que no puso inconveniente en dejarse llevar, pero eso si, yendo de espaldas sin perder al otro de vista y sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando doblaron la esquina Susan lo soltó y siguió caminando.

-Oye, espera – protesto Sirius siguiéndola cuando vio que ella no le esperaba – no hace falta que me des las gracias, pero al menos podías detenerte un momento - y fue lo que hizo, girarse y frenar en seco, lo que provoco que Sirius casi se estrellara contra ella.

-¿Darte las gracias¿Porque? Yo sola me hubiese librado de él, lo hago todas las semanas Sirius – el otro intento decir algo, pero ella no le dio tiempo – pero el gran e inteligente Sirius Black tenía que venir a meterse – el abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar cuando se dio cuenta de que ella iba a continuar – no podía evitar una pelea, como últimamente debe estar aburrido, tiene que buscar peleitas, para sentirse más hombre. Pues sabes listo, esas peleas provocan que nos bajen puntos a nuestra casa, que… - no siguió hablando. No podía hacerlo, tenía al chico besándola y a ella respondiendo al beso como si la vida le fuese en ello. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaban andando hasta que noto la pared contra su espalda. Y como había ocurrido la otra vez, perdió todo pensamiento que no fuera el, lo que él hacía. Lo mucho que la excitaba, cuando sintió sus manos subir en una caricia por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus nalgas, decidió no quedarse atrás, quería que pasara y lo necesitaba ya. Así que llevo sus manos rápidamente al cinturón de él, pero antes de que pudiera desabrocharlo, el detuvo su mano.

-Vamos a mi cuarto – dijo con la voz ronca – no es que no me gusten los espectáculos públicos, ni que me preocupe que alguien nos vea, pero este pasillo es bastante transitado y hasta tu padre puede pasar por aquí.

-No… no… no puedo ir a tu cuarto – señaló ella alejándolo de su cuerpo.

-Claro que puedes, si ahí alguien, ya me ocupo yo de echarlo. Vamos – el intento sujetarle la mano, pero ella se alejo más de él.

-No puedo Sirius –fue lo último que le oyó porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella ya estaba corriendo.

– Me va a volver loco – gruño viéndola correr.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

La hora de la cena transcurría como casi todas las noches, todas las casas sentadas en sus respectivas mesas, los profesores en las suyas y muchos murmullos y gritos, pero en un momento dado unos gritos de una pelirroja ocasionaron que todo el gran comedor se quedara callado y prestara completa atención a lo que ocurría en ese momento en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

-Nunca Potter, escúchalo bien, nunca voy a salir contigo – gritaba Lily en pie mirando furiosamente al chico – mételo de una vez en tu maldito cerebro, estámpalo a fuego, si te hace falta. No te soporto eres ruin, mezquino, egoísta y una de las personas más egocéntricas que he conocido en mi vida. Odio cuando te despeinas, cada vez que paso a tu lado, la chulería con la que andas y sobre todo aborrezco, tener que oír salir de tu boca mi nombre – la chica respiraba rápidamente y miraba al chico con total desprecio, las risas no se tardaron en oír por todo el comedor, sobre todo en la mesa de slytherin.

-Tranquila Evans – contesto James poniéndose en pie – que esta vez me a quedado más que claro – nada más terminar de hablar se dirigió hacía la salida seguido por todas las miradas, ella se sentó y miro a su amiga Alice, que la miraba sorprendida, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella, se levanto y salio corriendo.

* * *

Sirius subió a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, con la esperanza de que James estuviera allí o si no de coger el mapa e ir a buscarlo donde estuviera para poder hablar con él, pero nada más entrar en la habitación, lo pudo ver en su cama sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¿Qué tal amigo? – le pareció una pregunta completamente estupida pero no sabía que más decirle.

-Bien de maravilla. He sido humillado delante de todo el alumnado y profesorado del colegio ¿Debería estar mal acaso?

-Sin contar – siguió Sirius sentándose junto a él – que te han roto el corazón.

-Anda así que es eso lo que siento…. Estaba empezando a creer que era una gastroenteritis. ¿Los chicos?

-En la sala. Echamos a suerte quien subía y perdí yo…nunca he tenido suerte en el juego.

-Tenías razón.

-¿En que James?

-En que ella me odia, me lo ha dejado muy claro hoy. Bueno se lo ha dejado claro a todo el mundo.

-No le voy a dar la razón a ella, porque lo que a hecho hoy en el gran comedor no tiene nombre. Pero tal vez tú, la pusiste al límite de su paciencia.

-Lo sé. Se que ahí varías razones para pensar que yo he provocado lo que paso. Pero eso no quita que ella no siente lo mismo que yo, por mucho que yo lo desease, por mucho que lo intentara, lo único que logre es que me dijera lo poco que me soporta y lo desagradable que soy para ella.

-Creo – dijo Sirius rascándose la barbilla – que ella utilizo la palabra aborrecer mas que desagradable – su amigo lo miro mal un instante antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-Ah bueno. Mirándolo así me siento mejor, no te jode.

-Claro que es mejor. Desagradable es toda la persona – explico Sirius – pero ella aborrece tu personalidad, pero no tiene porque no gustarle tu físico, es mas yo hasta apostaría que físicamente, le pones.

-Eso es tan ridículo – contesto James – como que yo le fuera fiel a ella.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en eso. Así que ahora que ya le has dejado de ser fiel, puedes salir con quien te venga en gana, volver a tirarte a todas las que puedas. Tío la vida de soltero es mucho mejor.

-Ya te veo a ti – índico James – que últimamente estás que no paras. Todas las noches una diferente.

-Eso me ha sonado a ironía.

-Menos mal, tenía miedo de que no lo pillaras.

-¿Qué pasa? Me he vuelto algo más exclusivo, ya esta.

-¿Ya esta? – su amigo se giro para mirarlo – exclusivo en ti es más parecido a… esta semana, solamente voy a salir con rubias y si tienen suerte la semana que viene igual escojo a las morenas.

-Yo nunca he dicho nada de eso – apelo ofendido.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Sirius? Desde que hemos comenzado el séptimo curso te noto distinto.

-No es cierto, estoy como siempre con vosotros, seguimos gastando bromas, las mismas escapadas de siempre. Nada ha cambiado.

-¿Estas seguro? – indago James.

-Claro que si. Voy a buscar a los otros abajo y entre los cuatro decidir que haremos para el cumpleaños de Peter la próxima semana – se levanto de un salto dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de que la abriese su amigo hablo de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo estés preparado me lo contaras?

-Claro James, como siempre.

* * *

Oyó como se cerraba la puerta de su habitación, miro hacía donde se encontraba la misma, pero no vio nada, tal vez lo había soñado, se giro e iba a cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que en la cama de al lado suyo no se encontraba nadie, era donde dormía Lily, así que se levanto sin hacer ruido, bajo hasta la sala común, la vio sentada en un sofá frente al fuego. En silencio se aproximo y se acomodó junto a ella, la pelirroja la miro y volvió de nuevo la vista al fuego.

-Conozco – empezó Susan – una forma de olvidar las penas, en realidad no las olvidas, solo frotan momentáneamente y además si McGonagall nos pilla nos castigara y bajará muchos puntos a Gryffindor. También esta, que mañana te levantaras con un dolor de cabeza enorme y un gran malestar, aunque mañana es sábado y dentro de lo malo no ahí que ir a clase, pero…

-Enséñame esa extraña manera tuya de olvidar – y eso fue justo lo que hizo, pero ella solo tenía una botella de whisky de fuego y aun cuando las animo bastante, no era suficiente para que las penas empezarán a flotar lo suficiente.

-Creo – dijo Susan - que puedo conseguir algo más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en conseguirlo? – pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

-Pidiendo un par de favores, puede que cinco, diez minutos – cuando la otra chica afirmo con la cabeza, se levanto rápidamente del sofá y subió por las escaleras de los chicos hasta la habitación de los de séptimo. Llamo nada suavemente y un Remus en calzoncillos le abrió la puerta – oh vaya – fue lo que dijo ella mirando el cuerpo del chico durante un rato.

-¿Has venido a algo en concreto o solamente a observarme? – pregunto él medio dormido.

-He venido a por algo y tu, eres un aliciente – dijo con una sonrisa apoyándose en la puerta al mismo tiempo que Sirius encendía las luces y salía de la cama – mira tu, otro aliciente – indico al tiempo que observaba al otro chico – siempre a tenido unos buenos pectorales, aunque tu no tienes tampoco de que quejarte - Remus suspiro y la miro fijamente, Peter se acerco a ellos con los ojos casi cerrados – vaya, ya se me bajo el libido. Peter sigue mi consejo y duerme con un pijama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sirius - ¿Estas en camisón¿Estás borracha?

-Ha venido a por alicientes – contesto Remus por ella.

-Pues bien mirado si. Que listo eres tío. Joder no me extraña que siempre saques notas tan altas ¿como lo sabías?

-Pues conmigo no vas a encontrar alicientes, quiero seguir vivo hasta final de curso – explico el licántropo.

-Yo estaba pensando en suicidarme – dijo Peter mirando su corto camisón.

-No os entiendo – ella los miraba como si en ese momento hablasen en chino.

-Voy a repetir las preguntas – y su voz empezó a parecer como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué estas en camisón¿Estás borracha?

-Se que tenéis whisky de fuego. Estoy en camisón porque es lo que utilizo para dormir ¿No te gusta? – añadió – Y no. Bueno un poco, pero poco, poco, poco. Poco. Tus abdominales me vuelven loca ¿Qué ejercicio haces?

-¿Un poco? – dijo Sirius casi gritando.

-Baja la voz – le regaño Remus al tiempo que tiraba de la chica dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta - ¿De donde has sacado que tenemos whisky de fuego?

-Yo le di el año pasado – comento James detrás de ellos y recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de Sirius - ¿Qué? Que yo sepa eso no incumple tu magnifico plan.

-James cielo – dijo ella entrando en la habitación y abrazándolo - ¿Estás bien? – el castaño la separo de el, antes de que cierto moreno lo matara.

-Me gusta tu camisón – dijo el chico haciéndola girar - ¿Un poco corto¿No crees?

-No ¿Tu si? – pregunto inclinándose hacía delante y obviamente haciendo que la parte de atrás se subiera.

-Ya esta bien – gruño Sirius poniéndola derecha y colocándole su túnica por encima de los hombros – no juegues con juguetes ajenos Potter – dijo señalándolo mientras el otro levanta los brazos en señal de paz, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oye si eso de juguete va por mi, tu – le decía mientras le clavaba el dedo en el pecho – y yo – siguió mientras aun tenía el dedo en el cuerpo de él, pero esta vez bajando hacía -su ombligo – vamos a tener varios problemas – el sujeto su muñeca mirándola a la cara.

-No creo que tengamos ningún tipo de problema, es más seguro que en cuanto la cosa se ponga caliente, echaras a correr – ella recupero su muñeca y volvió de nuevo su atención a James.

-¿Me das la bebida?

-¿Con quien estas bebiendo? – ella miro de reojo a Sirius ignorándolo completamente.

-¿Con quien estas? – repitió la pregunta James.

-Buena pregunta – contesto la chica – pero no te lo puedo contar.

-¿Por qué no lo puedes contar? – quiso saber Sirius, mientras Remus y Peter se sentaban para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-¿Te lo he dicho a ti a caso? No – contesto ella antes de que el dijera algo – se lo he dicho a él – dijo señalando a James.

-¿Susan esto va a durar mucho? – Remus la miraba agotado.

-¿Sabes como se haría más corto? Si todos dejarais de meteros en la conversación.

-¿James puedes hablar con ella para que se largue? – dijo Sirius sentándose también en un baúl. El aludido sonrió más aun.

-Claro ¿Solamente hablar con ella? – el moreno le lanzo una mirada asesina - ¿Era una pregunta? Susan ¿Por qué no me puedes decir con quien estas?

-Porque ella no quiere. Se siente mal por lo que te dijo y no quiere que te lo diga. ¿Creo que te lo he dicho? – a James se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Estas bebiendo con Evans?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto ella – porque tú no puedes saberlo, y tampoco debes saber que a estado llorando porque te hizo daño.

-¿En serio a estado llorando? – pregunto sorprendido.

-No quería herirte, solo esta muy estresada, tiene muchas responsabilidades, se sentía muy agobiada y tu llegaste en un mal momento – ella se mordió el labio esperando la reacción del chico y rezando por no haberse equivocado.

-¿Ha llorado por mí? Eso significa que aún tengo posibilidades – ella le miro fijamente unos segundos.

-No – negó la morena – eso significa que ella es buena persona, que es sensible y que no quiere hacer daño a nadie. Y por ello se siente despreciable, por todo lo que paso. Pero en ningún momento de la conversación a dicho, que saldría contigo James. Tienes que darte cuenta, debes asumirlo, seguir hacía delante – el se sentó en la cama, apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que yo tengo que hacer? - Susan empezaba a ver algo borroso, intento acercarse a él, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y se quedo sentada de culo en mitad de la cuarto. Sirius la levanto se sentó de nuevo en el baúl y la sentó a ella en sus rodillas.

-Yo creo que tienes dos opciones – comenzó Remus – puedes darle la bebida a la borracha aquí presente, que baje y siga emborrachándose con Evans. Aunque viendo como esta aquí la amiga, no creo que aguanten mucho más, ninguna de las dos. O puedes bajar tu mismo a la sala y hablar con ella.

-Eso es… algo cierto – afirmo Susan apoyada en el pecho de Sirius – pero yo, veo otra opción más, puedes darme a mí la bebida antes de bajar a hablar con ella.

-No te vamos a dar bebida – la voz de Sirius le hacía cosquillas en el cuello – y tu – miro a su amigo – mueve el culo, baja a la sala y soluciona esto para que todos podamos dormir – James agarro unos pantalones y una camiseta e iba a vestirse cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-No. Baja como estas, tendrás más posibilidades – grito Susan al tiempo que Sirius le ponía una mano en la boca para hacerla callar.

-Y tu señorita vas a dormir la mona – el chico se levanto con ella en brazos y la llevo a su cama, pero antes de que hubiese tocado el colchón con su cuerpo, ella ya se había levantado como un bólido - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sorprendido al ver como se metía en la cama de Remus.

-No pienso dormir contigo – le dijo.

-¿Y con él si? – Sirius miraba acusadoramente al licántropo que se encontraba de pie junto a su cama.

-No – se defendió él – conmigo tampoco. Mueve ese bonito trasero que te acompaño hasta tu cuarto – se puso una túnica encima y fue hacía la puerta, pero ella no le seguía – vamos – le indico señalando la puerta.

-Tú no puedes subir hasta mi habitación – le acuso.

-De eso ya me preocupo yo, tu anda.

-Remus si tardas mas de tres minutos pienso salir a buscarte – el licántropo se giro en la puerta y le miro.

-Sirius eres mi amigo, pero este extraño juego que te traes con ella, esta empezando a fastidiarme. Ella también es mí amiga, desde mucho tiempo ante de que lo fuese tuya, así que o haces algo al respeto o no voy alejarme de ella, porque los dos sabemos que tus estúpidas amenazas no me afectan, no te tengo miedo.

-En serio me consideras tu amiga – pregunto ella emocionada y casi llorando, el chico bufo, le tomo la mano y bajo con ella las escaleras, al llegar a la sala común vio a su amigo hablando con la pelirroja muy serios los dos – Hola – les grito Susan – Remus les hizo un gesto con su mano libre para que siguieran hablando, mientras tiraba de la morena para comenzar a subir las escaleras. Cuando ya estaban llegando al cuarto de ella, Susan le detuvo, subió un escalón más para estar a su altura y le beso, el correspondió al beso y cuando ella metió las manos por dentro de su túnica, el se las sujeto y la dejo de besar - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto ella sorprendida - ¿No te apetece?

-Si que me apetece Susan – contesto volviendo a subir de nuevo las escaleras – pero no soy segundo plato de nadie. Compréndelo.

-No eres ningún segundo plato – protesto ella - yo nunca he dicho nada de eso.

-No, no lo has dicho – ya había llegado a la puerta de la habitación – Tampoco es necesario. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa entre Sirius y tu. Pero te observo y se que no es conmigo con quien quieres estar.

-Con él no puedo – susurro ella.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces – el le acaricio gentilmente la mejilla – pero creo que te estas equivocando – le dio un beso en la frente y abrió la puerta para que entrara en la estancia.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba sentada en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa de su sala común, era horrible el dolor que tenía en la sien y como siempre que amanecía así se repetía mentalmente que nunca más volvería a beber, nunca más. En eso estaba cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella, levanto levemente la vista y vio a una pelirroja sonriente junto a ella.

-No has bajado a desayunar - comento.

-No tengo hambre – fue su escueta respuesta - ¿Cómo tienes tan buena cara? – antes de que la pelirroja contestase alguien golpeo la mesa con una botella. Susan ahogo un gemido y miro a Sirius alejarse de ellas.

-Él me dio eso antes de desayunar – contesto Lily señalando la botella – así que tómatelo que es sábado y podemos ir a Hogsmeade – Susan bebió el liquido de un trago y aguanto las arcadas.

-Yo no voy a ir – contesto la morena.

-Si vas a ir – miro a la feliz pelirroja – porque yo no quiero ir sola. Y me lo debes.

-¿Por qué te debo yo a ti algo? – gruño.

-Porque te chivaste ayer a Potter.

-No te veo muy triste por ello – argumento – te noto mucho mejor que ayer.

-Es cierto. Hable con él y decidimos, esperemos que el lo cumpla, que solamente vamos a ser amigos. A si que nada de más invitaciones, ni chulerías ni tonterías. Y ahora levántate y vámonos.

-No quiero ir – rezongo Susan al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja la arrastraba por la sala común hasta el retrato – Dile a Alice que vaya contigo.

-Ella va a ir con Longbottom. No quiero estar con ellos de sujeta velas.

-Se le habían acabado todas las excusas cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade y una vez allí ya era tontería seguir dándolas, y para el caso que Lily le hacía tampoco servía de mucho.

Para sorpresa de Susan, se lo paso bien con la pelirroja yendo de compras, mirando libros. A Susan le gustaba leer, pero no había leído ni una cuarta parte de todos los libros que había leído la otra.

Cuando se encontraron en las tres escobas con Potter y el resto de sus amigos, James saludo con un simple hola y siguió hablando con sus amigos, por lo que se ve tenía pensado, mantener el trato que había realizado con la chica y dejarla tranquila y sin agobios.

Y eso mismo debía haber decidido Sirius que ni tan siquiera le había dirigido una sola mirada en todo el tiempo que habían estado en el mismo lugar. Al menos hasta que entro aquel chico de tercero, le dio una nota y el salio fuera de las tres escobas, seguro que era de alguna chica.

Y que si es de alguna chica Susan, tu céntrate en lo tuyo y nada más, el no te mira, que no te mire, tu deja de mirarle a él, en eso estaba cuando noto que Lily había vuelto de pedir y le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto confusa.

-Esos chicos de la mesa de enfrente – volvió a decir la pelirroja nos han invitado a la cerveza de mantequilla – Susan los miro, rodó los ojos y bebió de su cerveza.

-Pues que bien – fue su escueta respuesta.

-¿Te invitan muchos chicos? – interrogo la pelirroja.

-Esos idiotas. Se creen que por una cerveza de mantequilla me los voy a tirar. Estúpidos.

-A lo mejor lo piensan…. Porque… tu… bueno… corren rumores.

-¿Corren rumores? – dijo poniendo hincapié en la última palabra - ¿Qué clase de rumores? – pregunto como si eso le sorprendiera.

-Yo… he oído algunas cosas. Pero tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – indico rápidamente la pelirroja algo incomoda.

-Lily ¿Te cuento un secreto? – la otra afirmo y se acerco más para oír el gran secreto – casi todos los rumores son mentira.

-Yo no decía que fueran verdad – contesto – solo que se dice por ahí…

-Se lo que se dice. No te preocupes. Yo no lo hago. A decir verdad, solamente he estado con Lupin, Potter y Orbets un chico que finalizo el año pasado de Hufflepuff, él fue quien comenzó los rumores de que yo era… como decirlo… facilona. A partir de ahí empezaron a surgir más chicos que decían haber estado conmigo y el resto supongo que ya lo habrás oído.

-No lo entiendo – argumento – pero si sabes que lo que ellos dicen, y que todo es mentira, porque no te defiendes y cuentas tu la verdad.

-Porque me conviene – miro la cara extrañada de la otra- se que no lo entiendes, pero es así.

-Vaya… desde luego no lo entiendo – se hizo un silencio - ¿Y… con Potter…¿Qué… tal?

-Ah – Susan se llevo una mano al pecho – Lily por favor. Eres premio anual ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso¿Qué pasa quieres saber lo que te has perdido? – la otra sonrojada le dio un golpe suave en el brazo y las dos rompieron a reír.

Sirius acudió junto a la casa de los gritos para reunirse con la persona que le había enviado aquella extraña nota.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius acudió junto a la casa de los gritos para reunirse con la persona que le había enviado la nota.

-Tenía miedo de que creyeras los rumores sobre la casa y no te acercaras a ella. ¿Cómo estas Sirius? – el animago sonrió y estrecho la mano del que le hablaba.

-Bien. Muy bien Robert ¿Y tú?

-Digamos solamente que estoy. Gracias por venir.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Pero no puedo negar que me sorprendió que me citaras aquí.

-Tengo un problema, no me puedo acercar a Hogwarts y necesito entregarle algo a mi padre ¿Puedes dárselo tu? – saco un sobre arrugado de su túnica.

-Claro no ahí problema. ¿Va todo bien? – pregunto cogiendo el sobre y guardándoselo.

-No también como debiera. Pero no me puedo quejar. Ahora tengo que pedirte un segundo favor – el chico parecía incomodo y Sirius pudo apreciar como sus ojos miraban todo el tiempo alrededor.

-Dime. Lo que quieras. Pídemelo.

-Si crees que no lo puedes hacer. Solo dímelo no pasa nada.

-Si no me dices que es, no puedo decirte nada – contesto Sirius riendo, risa que no contagio a su compañero.

-Necesito que me prometas que cuidaras de Susan – Sirius no había esperado que le pidiera eso. Y cuidar de ella y alejarse de ella, eran totalmente incompatibles – da igual – contesto rápidamente Robert al notar el silencio– no te lo tenía que haber dicho.

-No. No. Lo haré. Solo es que tu hermana es… un poco difícil.

-Lo sé – contestó Robert – creeme que lo sé.

* * *

Odiaba la maldita clase de adivinación, ni siquiera sabía porque asistía a ella. Se suponía que la había cogido porque sería una asignatura fácil, pero de fácil no tenía nada, por más que ella mirara la puñetera taza de te, en el fondo de ella no veía más que eso, el resto del te. Otros deberes más inventados…

-Muy entretenida te veo – miro a quien tenía enfrente y regreso su vista a la taza.

-Porque no haces algo útil Potter y me dices Qué ves aquí - pregunto alargándole la taza.

-Una muerte inmediata – contesto muy seguro James.

-¿En serio? – pregunto la chica mirando detenidamente la taza.

-No, pero a la profesora le encantan esas cosas.

-Ósea que me invente los deberes – termino ella.

-Exactamente. Si es que eres una chica muy lista, sin eludir una de las más guapas del colegio y una gran amiga – ella levanto una ceja al mismo tiempo que lo miraba.

-¿Qué quieres? Si tiene algo que ver con Lily ya te puedes ir olvidando. Me llevo muy bien con ella y con Alice ahora, para que tú me lo estropees.

-Que mal pensada eres – se defendió el chico haciéndose el ofendido – vengo hasta aquí a preocuparme por ti y tu me menosprecias de esta manera. No esperaba esta decepción por tu parte – ella se reclino más en la silla y lo miro mientras cruzaba sus brazos – ¿No ha colado?

-Va a ser que no.

-Está bien. Necesito un pequeño, pequeñito, vamos mínimo favor.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Lily? – pregunto ella.

-No, nada que ver con la pelirroja. Solamente contigo.

-Cuando antes me querías llevar a la cama, lo solías hacer mejor – el se rió.

-Nena – se acerco más a ella y comenzó a susurrar – si te quisiera follar, ahora mismo estarías ya abierta de piernas, suplicando por más.

-Los tíos tenéis el ego en los calzoncillos, y todos, muchísimo más grande que lo que esconden – grito ella recogiendo sus cosas, pero el lo evito cogiendo sus manos.

-Perdona – volvió él a susurrar – no tenía que haber contestado eso. No quiero follar contigo.

-Quieres dejar de utilizar esa palabra – refunfuño ella – la odio.

-Vale, de acuerdo. No quiero hacer el amor contigo. ¿Mejor? – ella le miro como si se hubiese vuelto loco – ¿Y si empezamos de nuevo? Remus –llamo a su compañero que en esos momentos pasaba por allí -. ¿Qué tal colega? – le dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro – esto va muy mal.

-¿Te ha dicho que no? – interrogo el licántropo y posteriormente miro a la chica – ¿le has dicho que no?

-Hasta ahora a dicho que no quiere follar conmigo. Perdón – se disculpo – que no quiere hacer el amor conmigo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – el castaño miro al de las gafas confundido - ¿Y porque le has preguntado eso?

-No lo hice – se defendió – ella lo interpreto mal.

-Lo haré yo – dijo el chico derrotado.

-Debe de estar con la regla, así que no creo que quiera follar contigo tampoco. No, no quiero decir hacer el a…

-Cállate James – grito su amigo mientras corría detrás de la chica y la detenía –Susan todo es mucho más fácil, que todo lo que el, lo ha complicado. De verdad- insitito cuando vio que ella no se detenía – hoy es el cumpleaños de Peter y vamos a ir Hogsmeade a celebrarlo, todos llevaremos una chica, pero Peter no ha conseguido que ninguna le diga que si.

-Sigo sin ver donde encajo yo en eso.

-Te lo va a venir a preguntar a ti. Seremos tus esclavos durante el tiempo que quieras.

-Lo que nos pidas – siguió James – pero es su cumpleaños y todas le han dicho que no.

-No sé – murmuro la chica – no me parece bien.

-Solo lo tienes que acompañar, ser su cita – Remus la miraba suplicante.

-¿Nada más? – pregunto ella.

-Nada más – contesto James seguro – salimos, cenamos, lo pasamos bien, volvemos al castillo, cada uno a su camita y el feliz porque por fin consiguió una cita. Solo eso. Palabra de merodeador.

-Está bien. Pero me debéis una muy gorda.

Y era más que gorda la que le debían porque se les había olvidado comentarles que las citas que Sirius, Remus y James tenían eran con sus compañeras de habitación con las que, por cierto, no se llevaba nada bien, por no decir que no se llevaban. Ella se había vestido con una minifalda y una camiseta algo ajustada y escotada, y aun así la ropa de sus compañeras era una cuarta parte más pequeña que la que ella llevaba, y eso era mucho.

Fueron a cenar a las tres escobas, Peter soplo la tarta de cumpleaños, feliz y emocionado mientras Sirius y su tonta acompañante se metían la lengua hasta la faringe. Y como había ocurrido en los últimos días había ignorado totalmente su presencia.

Cuando Peter termino de soplar las velas se disculpo y se fue al baño, antes de que terminara vomitando en la tarta del pobre Peter.

Se echo agua fría en su rostro y se miro en el espejo, esperaba que la fiesta no tardase mucho en acabar, ya que no sabía cuanto aguantaría viendo a Sirius con su pareja sin contar que además tendría que escuchar como las tres hablarían de ello, una vez en la habitación. Volvió a mojar su cara un par de veces más y cuando volvió a mirar en el espejo, se llevo el susto de su vida.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto mirándolo a través del espejo, mientras su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal de nuevo.

-Tardabas. Vine a ver si te encontrabas bien – contesto serio.

-Es el cuarto de baño de mujeres Sirius. No puedes entrar aquí.

-Como poder, esta claro que puedo – ella se giro apoyándose en el lavamanos para verle de frente.

-Quiero decir, que no esta bien que estés aquí.

-Tampoco esta bien que tú salgas con uno de mis mejores amigos – contesto él acercándose a ella y colocando sus manos a cada lado del lavabo en que ella se encontraba.

-¿Por qué no esta bien? – ella levanto su barbilla desafiándole.

-No tengo ni las más mínima idea – confeso.

-Sirius me estas empezando a volver loca – susurro mientras bajaba su rostro.

-Conozco la sensación – le dijo él al tiempo que le alzaba la cara con un dedo bajo el mentón y la besaba salvajemente de la misma manera que ella respondía.

Las manos de él no paraban de recorrerla, por sus pechos, su trasero, levanto su falda, la alzo y sentó sobre el lavamanos al mismo tiempo que se metía entre sus extremidades y la apretaba contra la protuberancia entre sus piernas, ella solo podía aferrarse a sus hombros, se sentía perdida con él.

Y ninguno de los dos noto la presencia de otro chico regordete que los miraba desde la puerta.

Sirius era asfixiante, ese era el único adjetivo que le podía dar, sus caderas se movían contra sus muslos abiertos, al mismo ritmo que su lengua se movía en su boca. Se arqueó en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y un leve gemido en la garganta, cuando el abandono sus labios, ella le mordió la curva donde el cuello se unía al hombro.

-Solo eres una maldita zorra – las palabras los sacaron de su nube, para ver a la supuesta pareja de Sirius lanzándoles insultos desde la puerta – tu golfa, él es mío, vino conmigo, pero tu tienes que tener los chicos de las otras. Eres …

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices – Sirius la miraba furioso, sin permitir que Susan se moviera de donde estaba, ella solo escondía la cabeza en el pecho de él – te puedes arrepentir.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto James al tiempo que esquivaba a la chica que se iba corriendo – oh vaya – dijo mirando la escena delante.

-Las chicas se han ido – informo Remus - ¿Qué a pasado? – y puso exactamente la misma cara que James.

-¿Queréis palomitas? –exclamo el moreno.

-Sirius déjame bajar al suelo – susurro Susan, el se alejo, la chica recompuso su ropa – me podéis dejar un minuto a solas, los tres. Por favor – rogó mirando a Sirius que salio y esta vez si cerró la puerta.

Lo que no se podía negar es que había sido todo un espectáculo, y estaba casi segura de que lo ocurrido no iba a mejorar la opinión que tenían sus compañeras de ella. Dudaba mucho de que ahora se pudieran hacer amigas.

Salio y encontró a los cuatro chicos en silencio sentados aun en la mesa, en cuanto la vieron se levantaron y volvieron de nuevo al castillo. No se podía negar que había sido un cumpleaños inolvidable. Y aun quedaba lo peor, porque al cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, se dieron de bruces con una pelirroja furiosa.

-¿Sabéis en el lió en que estáis metidos? – los había sentado en los sillones y ella paseaba de un lado a otro con sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-No estoy muy seguro – dijo James - ¿Por qué estamos en un lió?

-¿Por qué? – grito Lily – tal vez por escaparse de noche a celebrar un cumpleaños, cuando no tenéis permiso para salir.

-¿Y tu como sabes que fuimos a celebrar un cumpleaños? – esta vez fue Sirius quien pregunto.

-Nuestras queridas compañeras – dijo mirando a Susan – han vuelto contando muchas cosas. Deberías mantenerte alejadas de ellas una buena temporada.

-Algo me imaginaba ya – contesto – pero, si nadie más se ha enterado, no pasa nada Lily.

-Claro que pasa – chillo, al final iba a tener más miedo de ella que de sus compañeras – si os llegan a pillar nos bajarían muchísimos puntos y ya tenemos bastantes con los que perdimos por vuestra bromita a Snape.

-A que molo – dijo James con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver como los ojos verdes de la chica se oscurecían – no molo. Estuvo mal. Muy mal.

-Vamos a hacer como que esto no pasó. Porque yo como premio anual os debería bajar puntos.

-¿Según esa regla de tres yo me debería bajar puntos a mi mismo?

-James – llamo Remus – por esta noche no preguntes más.

-Ahora todos a sus respectivos cuartos y a dormir – cuando Susan se iba a levantar, Sirius se lo impido – Susan a dormir – y volvió de nuevo a intentarlo, volviéndose a quedar sentada de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que me hechice? – casi grito ella.

-Black suéltala – ordeno la otra chica.

-Tengo que habla con ella – recibió una de las miradas asesinas de la pelirroja, de la que paso bastante – solo serán cinco minutos. Necesito aclarar algo con ella.

-Cinco minutos – ordeno la chica subiendo por las escaleras.

El la sujeto del brazo y subió con ella las escaleras hacía su cuarto. Los otros tres se estiraron en los sofás de la sala.

La empujo dentro del cuarto, cerro la puerta nada más entrar el y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a decir nada la beso, presionando todo el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, un gemido ronco fue lo único que escucho por parte de ella.

Le quito la camiseta rápidamente, bajo la cremallera de su falda y la dejo en ropa interior. Al tiempo que el se sacaba su camisa por la cabeza e igual de rápido se quitaba los pantalones.

La tumbo en la cama al tiempo que se posicionaba sobre ella que noto su miembro erecto contra su pelvis.

No recordaba haber estado tan excitada antes, Sirius era salvaje, brutal y ella se comportaba de igual manera, sintió como le rasgaba su sujetador, sus bragas y eso la excito más aún, sus manos fueron a la goma de sus calzoncillos bajándoselos.

-Quiero follarte – gruño en su oído acomodándose en la unión de sus muslos abiertos y ella deseaba que lo hiciera, tampoco que le dolía, tuvo miedo de lo que sentía y apoyó las manos en sus hombros, como si quisiera mantener una breve distancia entre ellos, pero él no se lo iba a permitir, sabía que si la dejaba pensar una décima de segundo volvería a huir de él de nuevo, le sujetó las manos con una suya y las levantó por encima de su cabeza, mientras que con su otra mano coloco su miembro para colarse en ella.

Cuando entro en ella de una sola estocada, la oyó gemir, se detuvo un instante, apoyando la frente húmeda contra la de ella.

-No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en esto - pero ella no estaba para pensar, solamente quería que se moviera y se lo hizo saber moviendo la cadera – dame un minuto nena. Solo de pensar en que estoy dentro de ti, siento deseos de correrme – y ella le respondió con un gemido. El empezó a entrar y salir dentro de ella rápida y fuertemente, tanto que lo único que podía hacer ella fue cerrar las piernas en torno a las suyas, levantando sus caderas para seguir el ritmo – abre los ojos – le pidió él – quiero que me mires cuanto te corras – y ella así lo hizo. Y con un movimiento de las caderas de él que la hizo arquearse, la llevó hasta un clímax que la hizo gritar de éxtasis exclamando su nombre, mientras el no fue capaz de contener el leve grito que escapó de su garganta.

Exhaustos esa era la palabra que los describía a los dos en ese momento, Sirius se había quitado de encima de ella posando su espalda en el colchón y atrayéndola a ella sobre su cuerpo, que coloco su cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos. El tenía una sonrisa estupida en su boca, su nombre era el que había salido de sus labios, era suya le pertenecía, suya, y ese pensamiento le asusto.

* * *

-Sirius – susurro una voz, el chico había cerrado los doseles de su cama y ahora alguien lo llama fuera – Sirius – el prefirió ignorar la voz y abrazar al cuerpo caliente que se movía junto a él, abrió los ojos y la vio mirándole. 

-Buenos días -saludó él con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Hola – fue lo único que ella dijo mientras se estiraba.

-Chicos – volvió la voz.

-¿Qué? - gruño Sirius, se aseguro de que ella estuviera bien tapada antes de correr los doseles – ¿no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

-Bastante más – dijo James mosqueado por el tono del otro – como por ejemplo ir a desayunar, a clases.

-Por Merlín – grito ella mirando la hora en el reloj de Sirius – es muy tarde y aun tengo que ir a ducharme.

-Tranquila fiera – la sujeto Sirius antes de que saltara de la cama.

-Puedes ducharte aquí – comento Remus – Evans ha venido antes y te a traído tu uniforme.

-¿Estaba enfadada? – pregunto.

-No estaba contenta que digamos – siguió James – aunque si te sirve, no estaba contenta con ninguno. Lo que me recuerda Sirius que deberías disculparte con Peter, te has tirado a su cita.

-Mierda – rumio Sirius – si os vais os lo agradeceríamos, para que nos podamos duchar.

-¿Juntos?

-Fuera James – cuando la puerta se cerró la chica engancho la sabana y corrió al baño, mientras Sirius la miraba. Tal vez no era mala idea que se ducharan juntos, ahorrarían tiempo.

Pero tiempo no ahorraron, ya que se quedaron sin desayunar y llegaron por los pelos a la clase de pociones.

* * *

-Lily – llamo Susan sentándose junto a ella - ¿Me has guardado el sitio? 

-¿Tú sabes lo que son cinco minutos? – pregunto exasperada.

-Lo siento. De verdad te juro que si hubiera pensado que subía para eso, no hubiese ido.

-Seguro – afirmo la pelirroja – te hubieses venido conmigo a dormir.

-Lo hubiese echo – confirmo la morena recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad por parte de la otra –. En serio. Sirius es un peligro y lo de anoche no debió de haber pasado.

-¿Acaso lo pasaste mal? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-No. Al contrario. Pero llevo enamorada de él desde hace mucho y sabía que si me acostaba con él, el sentimiento aumentaría y así ha sido. Porque creo que nunca lo he querido tanto como ahora mismo.

-¿Y cual es el problema? – quiso saber la otra sin dejar de apuntar en su cuaderno.

-Que me va a romper el corazón – la chica dejo de escribir y miro a la morena que se encogía de hombros, después miro al moreno sentado unas mesas más atrás junto a Peter.

-Tío siento lo de ayer – dijo Sirius a su amigo.

-¿El que? – pregunto como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

-Lo de Susan. Tenía que haber hablado contigo antes.

-No importa. Total yo no iba a conseguir nada con ella. A decir verdad hasta me extraño que me dijera que si, cuando le pregunte si me acompañaba.

-¿Entonces todo bien?

-Claro Sirius. Todo perfecto como siempre – contesto, pero el moreno no se dio cuenta de cómo su rostro se había vuelto inexpresivo.

* * *

James volvía de entrenar con el equipo de Gryffindor de los terrenos donde se jugaba al quidditch, hablando con su buscador, cuando vio a Susan venir en su dirección, ella se detuvo y miro hacía atrás donde el director Dumbledore y el profesor Tanrof la llamaban.

No sabía lo que era, pero algo estaba pasando la oyó gritar, mientras negaba con la cabeza y empezar a recular mientras su padre la intentaba sujetar, ella se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacía donde estaba él. Paso a su lado deprisa, el la sujeto del brazo volviéndola para que le mirase, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de ella, que intentaba soltarse y al no conseguirlo le empezó a pegar leves puñetazos en el pecho mientras seguía gritando. James sin saber que hacer, la atrajo hacía su cuerpo y la abrazo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, cuando ella se derrumbo.


	6. Chapter 6

James volvía de entrenar con el equipo de Gryffindor de los terrenos donde se jugaba al quidditch, hablando con su buscador, cuando vio a Susan venir en su dirección, ella se detuvo y miro hacía atrás donde el director Dumbledore y el profesor Tanrof la llamaban.

No sabía lo que era, pero algo estaba pasando la oyó gritar, mientras negaba con la cabeza y empezar a recular mientras su padre la intentaba sujetar, ella se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacía donde estaba él. Paso a su lado deprisa, el la sujeto del brazo volviéndola para que le mirase, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de ella, que intentaba soltarse y al no conseguirlo le empezó a pegar leves puñetazos en el pecho mientras seguía gritando. James sin saber que hacer, la atrajo hacía su cuerpo y la abrazo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, cuando ella se derrumbo.

James sin saber que hacer, la atrajo hacía su cuerpo y la abrazo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, cuando ella se derrumbo.

-Susan – llamo su padre arrodillándose junto a ellos, se la quito a James de los brazos y la envolvió con los suyos – lo siento cariño, lo siento.

-No es verdad. No esta muerto – gritaba ella – No es verdad.

-Señor Potter – el aludido miro a su director que se encontraba junto a él – usted y su equipo vayan a su torre. Por favor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto a su director incorporándose.

-A su torre señor Potter – James recogió su escoba del suelo, corrió hacía dentro del castillo, seguido por el equipo. No se detuvo hasta que entro en la torre y encontró a Remus y Peter.

-¿Y Sirius? – pregunto agitado.

-En nuestra habitación – no espero más sabiendo que sus amigos lo seguirían, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el cuarto, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, sobresaltando al que dormía dentro.

-Joder James. ¿No sabes entrar como las personas normales?

-Algo a pasado – dijo aun agitado por la carrera tirando su escoba encima de su cama.

-¿De que hablas? – Remus se estaba empezando a preocupar.

James les relato todo el episodio que acababa de vivir y como el director le había mandado a la torre sin explicarle nada.

-¿Donde fue eso? – pregunto Sirius saltando de su cama.

-Delante del campo de quidditch – contesto James. Sirius se asomo a la ventana.

-Pues ahora no ahí nadie. Dame el mapa – pidió a James, que rápidamente lo saco del baúl y se lo entrego – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – miro detenidamente el mapa – en el despacho del director. Travesura realizada – corrió hacía la puerta.

-Sirius ¿Sabes que ocurrió? - interrogo Remus.

-Creo que Robert Tanrof ha muerto.

* * *

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a la gárgola que conducía a las dependencias del director y después de decir la contraseña. Subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron. Entraron sin llamar en el despacho y al único que encontraron fue a su director sentado en su silla detrás de la mesa y mirándolos por encima de sus gafas. 

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros muchachos? – pregunto gentilmente.

-¿Dónde están Susan y el profesor Tanrof? – pregunto Sirius en un tono que salio más duro de lo que pretendía.

-Han tenido que irse durante unos días. Una urgencia familiar.

-Robert ha muerto ¿Verdad? – pregunto Sirius descorazonado.

-Si señor Black. El ha sido asesinado. Siéntense – espero a que los cuatro se sentaran para continuar hablando – como deben saber ahí un mago tenebroso al que sus seguidores llaman Lord Voldemort. El señor Tanrof se alisto a sus filas, pero se arrepintió y decidió pasar información de lo que ellos planeaban. De sus asesinatos. Esa información, aunque muy valiosa, es lo que le ha llevado a la muerte.

-La carta que le entregue al profesor – dedujo Sirius – era parte de esa información.

-Así es señor Black.

-¿Podemos ir a su entierro? – requirió James – nos portaremos bien.

-No. Lo siento señor Potter. Pero necesitaría una autorización de sus padres y no creo que se la dieran. Es muy peligroso. Y respecto a usted señor Black no creo que se la diesen, su madre me ha enviado una pero es solamente para su hermano.

-Típico de ella – argumento Sirius.

-Yo no podré ir, lo lamento mucho. Además no me costaría nada llegar. Iría hasta Hogsmeade, allí cogería el autobús noctámbulo, que me llevaría hasta el cementerio mágico de Windefort, antes de las once de la mañana que sería la hora a la que es el entierro. Las clases serían un problema, a no ser que se enfermara, claro esta. Y ahora muchachos si me disculpáis, estoy un poco apurado – los cuatros chicos lo miraban como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

* * *

-Alguien más lo piensa o Dumbledore nos ha inducido a que mañana nos escapemos para ir al entierro – Remus sentado junto a James estaba aún alucinando con el discurso del director. 

-Más que inducir – siguió James – yo diría que nos a empujado a ir.

-Cierto. Es más – continuo Remus – ahora hasta parecería de mala educación que no fuéramos.

-Yo no voy a ir – tres cabezas se giraron para mirar a Peter que se incrusto en el sofá.

-¿Porque no vas a ir? – pregunto Sirius a su lado.

-No me gustan los cementerios.

-Acaso piensas – el moreno estaba de muy mal humor – que a nosotros si.

-Sirius – el aludido miro a James que lo miraba seriamente – si no quiere ir déjalo tranquilo.

-No quiero ir – dijo Peter rápidamente desapareciendo de allí.

-Tío te has pasado – regaño Remus a Sirius – sabes que sus padres han muerto, por eso no le gustan los cementerios.

-No lo pensé- Sirius se restregaba su rostro con sus manos.

-Yo iré por él – el chico aparto sus manos para ver a una pelirroja sentada a su lado.

-Muy bien Evans – la animo James - ¿Sabes que nos vamos a escapar del colegio? – pregunto receloso y al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de ella volvió a sonreír – Muy bien Evans.

-Ten cuidado Lily – rió Remus – te estamos depravando.

-No me parece buena idea – comento Sirius al grupo.

-¿Por qué no? – quiso saber ella picada - ¿Por qué soy una chica?

-No. Porque, y no te ofendas, eres hija de muggles.

-No me ofendo, estoy muy orgullosa. Y ya lo sabía, conozco a mis padres.

-Evans – ahora era James quien no estaba tampoco de acuerdo con la idea – creo que Sirius tiene razón, allí puede que haya mucha gente que no quiera que una hija de muggles este presente.

-Pues si a alguien de allí le molesta se puede largar. Porque yo pienso ir.

-Buena respuesta- admitió Sirius – pero por si las moscas tu no te alejes de nosotros.

Y desde luego Lily fue, no era muy fácil hacerla cambiar de idea cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo y aunque le pareció increíble, porque iba en contra de todas sus reglas, disfruto escapándose del colegio y viajando por primera vez en el autobús noctámbulo, aunque la próxima vez haría caso a James con lo de sentarse deprisa.

Llegaron justo cuando el entierro estaba finalizando, se acercaron sigilosamente y se quedaron un poco apartados para no molestar. Susan y su padre miraban el ataúd que contenía los restos de su hermano, a todos les sorprendió que la chica estuviera más entera que su padre. Justo en la otra esquina separada de ellos, la señora Tanrof lloraba desconsoladamente.

Los padres de Sirius estaban junto a ella y su hermano detrás. Su prima Narcisa y su marido los miraban a ellos fijamente y murmuraban con otros que estaban allí, Sirius supo rápidamente que sus comentarios estaban dirigidos a Lily.

-James – susurro el moreno – no pierdas de vista a la pelirroja.

-Lo he visto tranquilo – sujeto la mano de la chica y la sintió temblar, la miro y le guiño un ojo – todo estará bien. Estamos en un entierro, no se atreverán a hacer nada en pleno día.

-¿Qué dices? - Walburga Black se giro hacía su hijo y el le señalo con la cabeza – Como se atreve ese traidor – soltó la mano de la señora Tanrof y a grandes zancadas se coloco delante de Sirius - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí¿No nos has avergonzado bastante? Presentarte aquí y con una sangre sucia – James noto como Lily apretaba más su mano.

-Yo también me alegro de verte madre – Lily miro sorprendida a Sirius – Si. Estoy bien ¿Y tu como te encuentras?

-Que desfachatez. Eres un insolente Sirius.

-Walburga ¿Qué ocurre? – la señora Tanrof se encontraba junto a ella y medio sequito del entierro la habían seguido.

-No se como pedirte disculpas – Walburga parecía afectada – el traidor de mi hijo, a tenido el descaro de venir a ensuciar la memoria de Robert, presentándose aquí con una sangre sucia.

-Madre te agradecería que dejaras de llamarla así - el tono de su voz cada vez era más frió.

-Sirius – comenzó la señora Tanrof – yo te agradecería a ti, y a estos despojos que os fuerais de aquí. No sois bienvenidos.

-Tu tampoco madre y aquí estas – la señora Tanrof se giro rápidamente para mirar a su hija.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso – grito – estamos en el entierro de tu hermano. Y tú me faltas al respeto. Parece que no sepas lo que hacemos aquí.

-Claro que lo sé. Lo se perfectamente. Estoy enterrando a mi hermano, que por alguna razón, que no creo que llegue a entender en mi vida, te quería. Y por ello esta en ese ataúd.

-Mala hija – el golpe que recibió de su madre fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió como le escocia la mejilla. Remus detuvo a Sirius.

-Mala madre – grito otra voz – tú, como te has atrevido a ponerle la mano encima.

-Papa. Déjalo – dijo Susan acudiendo a su lado.

-Mira dentro de esa tumba – siguió él – míralo bien porque es el camino al que tu llevaste a tu hijo. Y te atreves a llorar su muerte, puede que tu no lo hicieras con tus propias manos, pero no dudes que fuiste tu quien lo asesino. Y si piensas que voy a permitir que mangones la vida de Susan igual, estas muy confundida. Y ellos se quedan. Continué – ordeno a quien estaba dando la alabanza del entierro.

La señora Tanrof miro a su ex marido como si fuera lo más asqueroso que hubiese visto en su vida, volvió al mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes, pero esta vez no derramo ni una sola lágrima. Cuando el velatorio termino, todo el mundo se fue de allí acompañando a la señora Tanrof. El padre de Sirius le hecho una última mirada a su hijo negando con su cabeza antes de irse.

El profesor Tanrof y Susan seguían allí, el acariciaba el bloque de mármol donde ahora reposaban los restos de su hijo. Los chicos se aproximaron a ellos para darles su pésame.

-Profesor – el primero en hablar fue Remus – sentimos mucho su perdida – el hombre les miro y les sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias por molestaros en venir.

-No tiene nada que agradecernos – siguió Lily – yo lamento que les haya incomodado mi presencia, y el mal momento que les he hice pasar.

-No te preocupes – su profesor seguía acariciando la loza sin mirarles -. No es tu culpa, si no de ellos. No tienes porque sentirte mal.

-Papa – su hija tiraba de su brazo intentando llamar su atención - debemos irnos.

-Lo sé – pero él seguía allí parado sin ninguna intención de moverse. Susan suspiro y miro a sus amigos.

-Deberiais volver al colegio. Os vais a meter en un lió muy grande.

-Si tenemos que volver – afirmo Remus se aproximo a ella dándole un abrazo, James repitió el mismo movimiento que su amigo y posteriormente Lily.

-Si necesitas algo avísame – dijo la pelirroja dentro del abrazo – lo que sea. Te veré en Hogwarts.

-Claro – dijo la morena intentando sonreír.

-Profesor – llamo Sirius junto a él -. No se como expresarle cuanto lo siento.

-El te admiraba Sirius. La manera en que renunciaste a tu familia, fue para el un gran estímulo. Tu valor le hizo recapacitar y volver al buen camino. Gracias – El chico trago saliva, su profesor le había atrapado en un abrazo y el sentía como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Veía a sus amigos penosos a Evans casi llorando y a Susan con una mano en sus labios intentando acallar sus sollozos.

-Yo no hice nada – esas cuatro palabras habían salido a trompicones de sus labios.

-Hiciste mucho sin saberlo – suspiro y miro a su hija – vámonos cariño.

-Si papa – sujeto de nuevo el brazo de su padre y los dos comenzaron a andar. Ya habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando giro su cabeza viendo a los otros marchar en dirección contraria -. Papa espera un segundo – le indico mientras volvía sobre sus pies – Sirius – grito. Todos se giraron a mirarla y el aludido se dirigió velozmente hacía ella que se echo en sus brazos desconsoladamente.

* * *

El viaje de regreso al colegio fue uno de los momentos más tristes que ninguno de ellos podía recordar hasta entonces. Lily hasta había permitido que James la rodeara con un brazo y ella había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, mientras todos guardan silencio. 

Una gran nevada y la navidad habían llegado al mismo tiempo, el colegio ahora solitario y despoblado de sus alumnos, de sus gritos y risas, se encontraba en completo silencio. Eran muy pocos los alumnos que se habían quedado a pasar allí las navidades. Los padres de James, habían tenido que hacer un importante viaje de negocios y lo mismo el, que Sirius se habían quedado.

-Ya tengo el libro para Remus – informo Sirius a su amigo que miraba las estanterías de la librería que se encontraba en Hogsmeade - ¿Qué buscas?

-He pensado que le podía regalar un libro a Evans – dijo mientras hojeaba uno.

-Creí que habíais quedado que solamente seríais amigos.

-Y así es. Pero desde segundo le he regalado algo para navidad. Parecería extraño que este año no le regalase nada – comento.

-No. – negó Sirius – parecería que por fin estas aceptando que no vas a tener nada con ella.

-Si… Pero no me parece bien no darle algo por navidad.

-Tu mismo – con el tema Evans discutir con James siempre era una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar a Susan? – dejo caer James sin dejar de mirar los libros.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le voy a regalar algo? – murmuro.

-La bolsa que llevas de la joyería, y la medía hora que decidiste que necesitabas para ti solo.

-Una pulsera – confeso Sirius malhumorado - ¿Te vale o necesitas cotillear mas? – el otro carcajeó por la incomodidad de su compañero.

-¿Has sabido algo de ella?

-No. No desde la última lechuza que le envió a Evans. Decía que pronto volvería, pero de eso ya han pasado tres semanas y ni ella ni el profesor Tanrof han vuelto. Le pregunte a Dumbledore, me contesto, la paciencia es una virtud, señor Black, una virtud – James rió por la imitación del otro de su director.

* * *

Nada más regresar a Hogwarts fueron los dos a la lechucería para enviar todos sus regalos y que fueran recibidos al día siguiente. El último paquete que Sirius ato a una lechuza parda que allí se encontraba fue el de Susan, estuvo contemplando a la lechuza en su despegue y vuelo. Y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando no se dirigió fuera de los terrenos del colegio, como debería, si no que se entro en una de las ventanas de Hogwarts. 

-Esa lechuza esta algo desorientada – comento James.

-Tal vez no – contesto su amigo.

Le gustaba salir a la nieve, era extraño pero el frió le gustaba, jugar en la nieve, era algo divertido para James y para él y si a la diversión se le añadía tirar bolas de nieve a Snape la animación aumentaba considerablemente.

Y en eso estaban, ocultos por unos arbustos, tiraban bolas de nieve a Severus Snape, que se volvía loco dando vueltas sobre si mismo, intentando encontrar el lugar desde donde le atacaban. Pero la diversión siempre llega a un fin y cuando Snape se canso de buscarlos, corrió a agazaparse en el castillo.

-Sois un par de gamberros – se volvieron con lagrimas en los ojos para ver a su educador con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Profesor Tanrof – grito James feliz - ¿Cuándo a vuelto? Lo echábamos de menos.

-Ya lo veo. Amargándole la vida al pobre Severus – dijo riendo.

-De pobre nada – se defendió Sirius - lo hemos hecho por su bien.

-En realidad fue un experimento – siguió James – creímos que con suficiente nieve en su pelo, conseguiríamos que pasara disimula toda la grasa.

-Pero no funciono – continúo el moreno – yo hasta pienso que ahora su cabeza tenía más.

-Tú también lo has notado – exclamo alegre James.

-Chicos no se que voy a hacer con vosotros. Sois unos gansos.

-Ehhh. Un poco – admitió James feliz provocando que todos se rieran.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir que podíais venir a cenar esta noche a mis aposentos.

-¿No cenara en el Gran Comedor? – Sirius le miro extrañado.

-No. Tengo una hija que esta un poco negada a ver el mundo fuera de mi habitación.

-¿Esta bien Susan? – la pregunta salio tan rápido de sus labios que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió.

-No mucho – aceptó -. Creo que es en parte culpa mía. Los días siguientes al entierro, parecía más mi madre que mí hija y yo la deje adoptar ese papel. El problema esta en que ahora se niega a seguir adelante. No ha vuelto a hablar de su hermano desde el día de su entierro y a acogido una mascara que se niega a dejar, parece tan feliz que cada día estoy más preocupado por ella. Porque sus ojos son tan fríos…esta tan cerrada y tan triste, pero es dura como una piedra y no permite que yo la agriete ni un poquito. Por eso no sale le la habitación, no permite que nada la quiebre.

-Cenaremos con usted y le ayudaremos con Susan – confirmo James.

-¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Sirius deseoso de verla.

-No tengo ni idea. Desde que los alumnos se fueron para navidades, sale a pasear por los pasillos ella sola, como si buscara algo, o alguien, no lo sé.

-Esta noche lo pasaremos bien – reafirmo James.

* * *

Llevaba un cacho en la biblioteca, escondida entre unas estanterías, llevaba ya unos días esperando y su paciencia se estaba acabando, ya estaba pensando en irse cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella paso la persona que estaba esperando, parecía estar enfadada, se sentó en una silla. Se acerco despacio y le oyó soltar juramentos y maldiciones. 

-Si tu madre te escuchar hablar así te lavaría la boca con jabón Snape – el otro se levanto como un rayo, colocando su varita en la garganta de ella.

-No deberías andar a hurtadillas – contesto él apartando la varita – te puede ocasionar algún problema que otro.

-¿Todos los slytherin reaccionáis igual cuando os saludan, o es solamente una paranoia tuya?

-Porque no te vas a tu torre Tanrof y me dejas tranquilo – se sentó de nuevo dándole la espalda. Ella se movió hasta sentarse en la silla enfrente de él.

-¿Quién mato a mi hermano? – soltó la pregunta a bocajarro, pero él no pareció sorprendido.

-Deberías tener cuidado con las preguntas que haces, te pueden traer complicaciones no deseadas.

-¿Quién mato a mi hermano? – repitió ella lentamente – creo que me expreso lo suficientemente bien para que una serpiente como tu me entienda.

-Te equivocas de persona. No se de que me hablas.

-No lo hago. Y si sabes de que te hablo. Se que en tu antebrazo – dijo mientras lo miraba - llevas la misma marca que Robert – el chico escondió su brazo debajo de la mesa como si la mirara de ella pudiera atravesar su ropa – Lily me dijo que tu me podías ayudar, no se porque te tiene ninguna confianza.

-Tu no sabes nada – dijo el entre dientes – y Lily se debería estar callada.

-Sé más de lo que tú te piensas. Se quien es tu madre Snape y también – dijo en tono de amenaza – se quien es tu padre.

-Hazte un favor a ti misma, olvida lo que ahí en mi antebrazo, olvídate de mi familia. Y deja de hacer preguntas que no tiene respuesta.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No sé quien mato a tu hermano. Pero se quien lo ordeno, y él lo sabe todo, si descubre que andas metiendo tu bonita naricilla en sus asuntos, puede que termines justamente como acabo tu hermano. Así que arrincónalo todo de tu memoria y sigue haciendo lo que mejor sabes, abrirte de piernas para todo Hogwarts – Severus se levanto tirando la silla y ondeando su túnica al salir de la biblioteca. Mientras ella se quedaba mirando al lugar donde había estado antes el slytherin.

-Como sigas apretando el mapa así lo vas a romper Sirius – protesto su amigo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el otro.

-El mapa Sirius – el chico regreso su vista al pergamino.

-Travesura realizada.

-¿Qué has visto? – interrogo James, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que la mirada que tenía en esos momentos no traería nada bueno.

Nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Siento no haber contestado los reviews, pero agradezco mucho a SweetElen y a Susi sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo también os guste y perdonar por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero me fui de vacaciones y desconecte totalmente….la vuelta es muy dura.

* * *

-Como sigas apretando el mapa así lo vas a romper Sirius – protesto su amigo. 

-¿Qué? – pregunto el otro.

-El mapa Sirius – el chico regreso su vista al pergamino.

-Travesura realizada.

-¿Qué has visto? – interrogo James, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que la mirada que tenía en esos momentos no traería nada bueno.

-Nada.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos del profesor Tanrof, la puerta se encontraba abierta, pasaron y vieron al profesor terminando de colocar una mesa, al mismo tiempo que los veía. 

-Chicos llegáis justo a tiempo – proclamo – los elfos se han superado a si mismos – dijo señalando el banquete que había sobre la mesa – pasar, pasar y sentaros – y eso hicieron.

-Papa, sigo sin entender porque me tengo que poner este estúpido vestido para cenar a solas cont… - no termino sus palabras al ver a los otros dos sentados en la mesa -. Hola – los chicos se levantaron, James avanzo hasta ella y le dio un abrazo.

-A mi me gusta el vestido – ella sonrió mientras tenía la vista fija en el moreno que parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada.

-Venga – llamo el adulto – sentaos y comencemos a degustar esta sublime comida.

La cena fue muy entretenida al menos para James y el profesor ya que Sirius no había abierto la boca en toda la cena más que para comer y Susan solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban. Aun así James había conseguido sacarles más de una sonrisa a todos con sus ocurrencias. Y cuando ya era madrugada dieron por finalizada la cena.

-Buenas noches – dijo Susan mirando a los chicos.

-Buenas noches cariño – su hija lo miro extrañada.

-Se lo decía a ellos papa – explico como si él no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Lo se. Y yo a ti. Debes volver a hacer tu vida normal. Estas en Hogwarts y debes ir a dormir a tu cama, en la torre de Gryffindor.

-Aquí estoy bien.

-No cariño. No lo estas. Sé que quieres cuidarme y te lo agradezco. Pero soy yo quien debe cuidar de ti y no al revés. Y la mejor manera que tengo de hacerlo es permitiendo que regreses a tu vida, e incluso obligarte a ello – termino de decir cuando vio que ella le iba a replicar – si te niegas a hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Estaré aquí si quieres que hablemos de algo. Ahora ve con tus compañeros a tu torre.

Ella se dio por vencida, sabía que cuando su padre se ponía tozudo no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que se fue con los otros dos hacía Gryffindor. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando el moreno decidió hablar las primeras palabras de la noche.

-¿Qué hacías esta tarde en la biblioteca? – James miro a su amigo y luego a la chica sin entender nada.

-¿Que? – pregunto ella desconcertada. Estaba segura de que no había nadie mas en la sala, pero él, lo sabía.

-¿Qué coño hacías esta tarde en la biblioteca? – grito tan fuerte que los cuadros que se encontraban en el pasillo se despertaron protestando.

-Sirius baja la voz – le reprocho James.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? – ella lo miraba asustada.

-No. Aunque estoy empezando a creer lo terminare haciendo.

-Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – contesto ella andando de nuevo.

-Contéstame – grito de nuevo él sujetándola del brazo fuertemente.

-Me estas haciendo daño – se lamento ella – suéltame.

-Sirius te estas pasando. Suéltala – su amigo agarraba la muñeca de él.

-Cuando me conteste – mascullo.

-No hacía nada. ¿Vale? Suéltame – y la soltó, pero no la dejo.

-¿Qué no hacías nada¿Te crees que soy idiota? – volvió a gritar.

-¿Tengo que contestar? – dijo sarcásticamente la chica.

-No – negó James intentando calmar los ánimos – no contestes. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que esta pasando. Pero se que este no es el mejor sitio para discutirlo – cogió a la chica de la mano arrastrándola con él, sabía que su amigo los seguiría. Y así fue, fue tras de ellos en silencio hasta que cruzaron el retrato que cubría la torre de Gryffindor.

-Bien. Yo me voy a dormir. Si oigo una sola voz más – dijo fijando su mirada en su amigo – como premio anual, volveré y os bajare puntos a los dos – término mirando a la chica.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con este déspota, insensible… - James levanto una mano instándola a callar.

-Ni una sola voz – subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, murmurando algo que parecía, quien se vuelve ahora idiota.

-¿Por qué me mientes? – esta vez no había gritado, pero la manera en que lo había dicho había sonado más peligrosa aun. Al ver que se acercaba a ella, se puso detrás de una de las mesas como si la utilizara de escudo - ¿Ahora me tienes miedo?

-No – denegó ella girando alrededor de la mesa para esquivarlo cuando el intento de nuevo atraparla.

-Esto es completamente absurdo – refunfuño él – deja de dar vueltas.

-Lo haré si tu dejas de hacerlo – ratifico mientras seguía haciéndolo, pero lo que en ningún momento se le ocurrió fue, que el saltara por encima de la mesa y la atrapara, ella soltó un grito por la sorpresa, al tiempo que el afianzaba mas los brazos para que no se le escapara.

-Si gritas James bajara y nos quitara puntos ¿Recuerdas?

-Pues pienso hacerlo como tú no me sueltes – él la obligo a mirarle.

-¿Qué hacías con Snape? – la pregunta esta vez fue en un tono más suave y con un deje de desesperación.

-Si te contesto ¿Me tienes que prometer dos cosas?

-¿El que? – el le aparto el pelo que tenía en su cara y ella suspiro.

-Que me soltaras y que, no me besaras – el la miro estupefacto por las peticiones – si no lo haces no te contare nada.

-De acuerdo – suspiro él – te prometo que te soltare.

-Y que no me besaras – repitió ella. Pero el ignorándola la elevo del suelo caminando con ella hasta el sillón que estaba delante del fuego y sentándola a ella en sus piernas, al tiempo que el se dejaba caer – Sirius no me besaras.

-¿Por qué te tengo que prometer algo así? – parecía que se lo estuviera tomando a broma, como si le pareciera imposible que ella lo dijera en serio.

-Porque si lo haces yo te responderé y al final terminaremos en tu cama y eso no va a pasar.

-¿Así que el problema esta en que si yo te beso? Tu no te puedes resistir – le acariciaba la espalda subiendo y bajando lentamente.

-No eres tan irresistible. Creído.

-Probamos entonces – el hizo ademán de besarla y ella intento levantarse de encima de él inútilmente - ¿No? – le miro mal y se cruzo de brazos.

-Eres un crió inmaduro – contesto.

-Es posible – confirmo él. Le acaricio el labio inferior mientras ella ahogaba un jadeo – pero no puedes evitar que te bese y menos cuando tu me lo estas pidiendo – y lo hizo la beso, pero por primera vez con dulzura, gentileza, ternura, mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente, intentando mostrarle lo que ella le hacía sentir – aunque te prometo que esta noche, al menos, no nos acostaremos.

-Te vas a enfadar – le advirtió, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Más aun, es difícil – contesto él, sujetando su mano acariciándola.

-Quiero saber quien mato a mi hermano. Y le fui a preguntar a Snape.

-Tenías razón me iba a enfadar. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa insensatez? – gruño entre dientes.

-No fue para tanto – protesto ella -. Solamente quiero saber

-¿Para que¿Crees que si sabes quien fue¿Lo vas a superar? Pues no es así. Tienes que desahogarte.

-Ya lo he superado – grito ella.

-No lo has hecho Susan. Llamas tu a superarlo encerrarte en ti misma.

-Yo… - las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y su garganta parecía haberse cerrado – duele demasiado – y lloro por segunda vez desde que le habían dado la noticia.

Escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Lloro por su hermano perdido. Por su madre a la que necesitaba odiar y no podía, dejo que las lágrimas salieran, mojando al chico que la abrazaba y consolaba.

* * *

-Hola Susan ¿Has venido a estudiar? – y pensar que era una de las mas inteligentes de Hogwarts. Que se suponía que haría ella apoyada en un árbol con un libro en sus manos y una docena de pergaminos alrededor de ella, pasar el rato. 

-Si Lily. Eso es exactamente lo que hago, aquí sentada – no estaba de humor para tonterías ni para nada.

-Me gusta la pulsera – comento mirándola más fijamente.

-Si. me la regalo Sirius para navidad.

-A mi Potter me regalo un libro – dijo descontentamente.

-Que bien. ¿Qué es una plancha? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar el libro

-Es un utensilio de hierro, ordinariamente triangular y muy liso y acerado por su cara inferior, que en la superior tiene un asa por donde se coge para planchar. En la actualidad, el calor de la plancha procede generalmente de la energía eléctrica.

-Ya lo entiendo – contesto la morena muy segura -¿Tienes un diccionario por cerebro¿Qué es la energía eléctrica?

-Más tarde te doy un curso intensivo sobre estudios muggles – suspiro -. Ahora necesito que me prestes cinco minutos de tu atención.

-Vale – accedió la morena cerrando el libro – pero con todas las clases que me he perdido, tendrá que ser más que intensivo.

-Como quieras – zanjo el tema -. Vale… a ver como te lo explico… recuerdas que Potter y yo habíamos quedado en ser solamente amigos- la otra asintió.

-¿Qué pasa te ha vuelto a pedir una cita? – si ya sabía ella que el chico no aguantaría mucho.

-Mas bien no. Se tomo muy en serio nuestra conversación.

-¿Y cual es el problema? – debía llevar varias horas estudiando y su cerebro se había derretido, porque no entendía nada.

-Ese es el problema – grito – que no se me ha vuelto a insinuar, lo único que me dice cada vez que me ve es, Hola Evans – la morena la miro extrañada.

-Pero eso era exactamente lo que tú querías – explico.

-Claro. Si – contesto insegura.

-Haber si lo entiendo. ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que el vuelva a ser el de antes¿Qué te persiga¿Qué te pregunte cuando vas a salir con él¿Qué te agobie?

-No. No eso, tampoco. Pero ahí un término medio para todo. El ha pasado de no dejarme respirar a pasar completamente de mí.

-¿Y tú que quieres exactamente?

-A ti Potter te cae bien. Y algún motivo tiene que haber para ello.

-¿A ti te cae mal?

-No.

-Lily no tengo ni idea, de adonde quieres llegar.

-Ya somos dos – dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro.

-Esto es una suposición mía¿Pero has pensado que tal vez te guste?

-Eso es inconcebible. ¿O no? – miraba a la otra como si esperase que ella resolviera el lió que tenía en su cabeza.

-No lo sé ¿Lo es?

-No. Y quiero que le digas a Potter que quiero salir a Hogsmeade con él.

-Te has vuelto loca. Tantas horas en la biblioteca, te han sentado mal.

-Lo sé – gimió la pelirroja – lo se.

-Creo que podemos encontrar una solución para todo esto. Pero desde luego no voy a decir a Potter que quieres salir con él. Aunque conseguiré que salgas con él – término de explicar cuando la otra iba a protestar – tu solo déjame a mí.

* * *

El mundo se había vuelto al revés, tenía que ser eso. Evans queriendo salir con Potter, ahora que él la dejaba tranquila. Sabía que era una frase muy machista, pero tenía que darle la razón, a quien hubiese dicho, que a las mujeres no ahí quien las entienda. 

-Tanrof – se giro para ver al menor de los Black.

-¿Ahora me llamas por mi apellido? – saludo con una sonrisa.

-Ahí que mantener las formas – la seriedad de él no le estaba dando buen rollo -. He recibido una lechuza de mi madre. Este verano será mi iniciación.

-Regulus – dijo como un lamento -. No puedes. Piensa en lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano.

-Cuando acabe mis estudios nos casaremos – ella estuvo a punto de reír.

-Si eso es una declaración, las he visto mejores- él seguía serio mirándola.

-Mi madre me lo ha confirmado.

-Tu madre puede decir misa – grito ella – no va a pasar. Escúchame. Habla con Sirius. Estoy segura de que el te podrá ayudar. Conseguirá evitar que te unas y…

-Sirius es un traidor – chillo él acercándose peligrosamente a ella – y como mi prometida, te prohíbo que le hables, que tan siquiera le nombres.

-No te das cuenta verdad – murmuro ella – no sabes donde te estas metiendo.

-¿Me besaste solo para que el pudiera escapar? – veía dolor en sus ojos – solo fue por él – pero no recibió respuesta ella se iba dejándolo solo en aquel pasillo.

* * *

Cuando llego a la sala común, miro entre los que se encontraban allí y cuando no diviso a la persona que buscaba, subió hasta su habitación. Pico a la puerta y cuando un, adelante la invito a pasar. Miro al chico que se encontraba dentro tumbado en su cama, escribiendo en un pergamino. 

-¿Estás solo? – pregunto mirando alrededor.

-Si. Si buscas a Sirius, le entro hambre y fue a buscar comida a las cocinas.

-¿Por qué tenía que estar buscando a Sirius¿Cómo sabe donde están las cocinas? – cuando noto que el otro no le iba a contestar, cambio de tema – necesito un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor? – interrogo él dejando a un lado el pergamino.

-Remus eso no tiene importancia. Tu me debes uno a mi ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No. No tengo ni idea de que me hablas – negó.

-Si hombre…. Ese pequeñito favor de salir con Peter, que tú y James me pedisteis.

-Ah. Ese favor – contesto, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los escuchaba fuera de la habitación, alguien a quien le había dolido esas palabras.

-Si. Ese favor. Y tú me vas a hacer uno a mí.

* * *

-Con el estomago lleno se sentía más preparado para continuar estudiando. Juntarse son Remus era una mala idea, en cuanto tenía un momento libre se ponía a estudiar, como un descocido para los extasis. 

-Aléjate de ella – miro a su hermano enfrente de él y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo.

-Que no va a ser por no alejarme. Si no más bien porque, no ahí nadie tío – estaba de muy buen humor para que se lo estropease.

-Ahora es mía. Yo daré los paseos por los jardines con ella y un traidor como tú, terminara desapareciendo de nuestras vidas.

-Creo que en esa mazmorra vuestra, estáis respirando alguna sustancia extraña – le empujo levemente con el hombro para seguir caminando ignorándolo.

-Es lo que madre quiere – grito a sus espaldas -. Quiere que te diga que no has conseguido acabar con la buena reputación de los Black. Y que en dos años me casare con ella, como nuestra madre desea. Y yo ocupare tu lugar en el acuerdo entre la madre de Tanrof y la nuestra.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

* * *

Una ducha caliente siempre ayudaba a relajar el cuerpo y la mente y ella necesitaba mucha relajación. No le había costado mucho convencer a Lupin para que le ayudara, pero aun le quedaba hablar con Sirius para que el intentara convencer a su hermano y lo hiciera entrar en razón. Cerro el grifo, agarro una toalla que había dejado cerca, se seco y después de envolverse con ella, corrió la cortina de la ducha para encontrase con unos ojos grises y furiosos que la miraban desde el otro extremo del baño. 

-Me estas quitando años de encima con estos sobresaltos – protesto -. ¿Cómo has podido subir las habitaciones de las chicas? Si alguien te ve aquí, me vas a buscar un lió – reclamo.

-Tus compañeras han tendido que salir bastante deprisa – contesto con una risa fría -. Y tardaran en volver.

-Me estas dando miedo – ella seguía metida en la ducha, sujetando la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, calculando si le daría tiempo salir corriendo antes de que el la cogiera, que iba a ser que no, ya que él estaba más cercano a la puerta.

-Sirius – llamo otra voz, al tiempo que Remus y James entraban en el baño - ¿Qué estas haciendo? – reclamo Potter – Evans nos ha ido a buscar asustada. Dice que las amenazaste con lanzarles un hechizo, para que salieran del cuarto.

-No te muevas – gruño el moreno ignorando a su amigo, al verla a ella que había aprovechado la interrupción para intentar salir de allí -. Iros y cerrar la puerta al salir.

-Canuto – susurro Remus contrariado que nunca había visto así a su amigo.

-¿Sabias que nuestras madres nos habían comprometido desde que teníamos cinco años? – ella suspiro.

-Has visto a Regulus. Estupendo. Puede pasarse meses sin hablarte, pero eso no se lo podía callar.

-Tal vez necesitéis unos minutos – musito James. Y desaparecieron de allí. Dejándolos solos.

-Así que lo sabías – contesto decepcionado – y nunca me dijiste nada – se apoyo en la pared dejándose caer al suelo.

-Vamos Sirius – ella se acerco y se sentó junto a él -. Porque creías que teníamos que vernos siempre en verano. La tontería de pasear por los jardines y el resto de idioteces.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde el verano antes de empezar el quinto curso – explico ella – Robert me lo dijo.

-Y tú no hiciste nada. No me lo contaste.

-No. No te lo conté. Pero si hice algo…

-¿Por qué será que ahora, me das miedo tú a mí? – ella intento sonreír.

-Cada una de nuestras madres, pusieron… clausuras, en ese, llamémoslo contrato, sobre nuestras vidas. Y la más importante para tu madre era… que yo debía llegar virgen a mi noche de bodas – el la miro por primera vez estupefacto -. Así que yo busque a Remus cuando las clases volvieron a empezar.

-¿Perdiste la virginidad con él? – sondeo - ¿Con uno de mis mejores amigos?

-Quería que tú lo supieras. Que te enterases de que yo… ya sabes – confesó incomoda -. Pero no sabía si él había dicho algo…. Luego oí que había un chico Hufflepuff, que no solía callarse sobre sus conquistas y que siempre mentía sobre las chicas con las que estaba, lo busque y… - era más difícil de lo que ella había pensado – Pero tu seguías como si no te enteraras de nada, todos los chicos en Hogwarts, comentaban lo liberar que era yo y tu parecías en otro mundo, ignorándolo todo. Así que el año pasado, lo repetí con Remus y con James.

-Me estoy perdiendo – parecía que hubiera un velo delante de sus narices que impedía entender lo que ella decía.

-No están difícil. Odiaba que me obligasen a estar contigo para el resto de mí vida. Así que pensé que si aparte de no llegar virgen, se decía que era… una golfa, tu se lo dirías a tu madre y todo acabaría.

-Te follaste a mis amigos, solamente para que yo lo supiera – vale tenía que admitir que en su mente la idea en un principio sonaba mejor.

-Si – en resumen era eso, que más podía decir.

-¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que los chicos cuentas de ti? – el estaba pasmado - ¿De cuantos dicen que han estado contigo¿Y lo que tú les has hecho?

-Son bravuconadas. He estado con tres, bueno cuatro contantdote a ti. La culpa es de tus amigos – se defendió - como iba a pensar yo que eran unos caballeros y que no hablaban sobre las chicas con las que estaban.

-Y mientras planeabas y llevabas acabo todo ese demente plan, no se te pasó ni por un segundo, venir a contármelo a mí.

-No – negó – no sabía de que parte de quien te pondrías. Y tenía miedo ¿Vale? No pensé mucho.

-Eso esta claro – grito él. Frotándose vigorosamente la cara -. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Regulus cumplirá lo que mi madre le ha dicho.

-Pero yo no. Contigo me iban a casar nada más terminar en Hogwarts, pero con Regulus esperaran a que él finalice. En agosto seré mayor de edad, nadie me podrá obligar ya a nada.

-Necesito pensar – objeto él saliendo.

-Sirius siento no haber confiado en ti.

-Yo también - dijo al tiempo que salía del baño dejándola a ella aún sentada en el suelo.


	8. Chapter 8

El sábado y por tanto la salida a Hogsmeade habían llegado. Susan y Lily salieron temprano. Si todo salía como estaba calculado la pelirroja volvería sola con James de nuevo al castillo. Se encontraban junto a las tres escobas, cuando vieron venir a lo lejos a Remus acompañado de James.

-¿Preparada? – pregunto la morena.

-No. No estoy ya segura de que quiera salir con él – su amiga la miro con la boca abierta.

-Solamente saldréis como amigos, el si ni siquiera pensara que es una cita. Respira, que haya vamos. Ay que daño. Ay como duele.

-Eres muy mala actriz – protesto la otra, recibiendo una mala mirada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Lupin junto a ella.

-Creo que me he torcido un tobillo – gimió – tendré que volver al colegio.

-Que pena – objeto James – vamos a tomar algo Remus.

-No la podemos dejar así James. Yo la acompañare al colegio.

-¿Y que se supone que haré yo? – pregunto fastidiado.

-Podrías quedarte con Lily. A la pobre la tengo que dejar sola – si James en ese momento hubiese mirado a la pelirroja, hubiera notado como su cara hacía juego con su pelo.

-Es buena idea – afirmo Remus sujetando a la chica de la cintura para que se apoyara en él -. Quedaros juntos y ya nos veremos luego – James abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, mirando como los otros dos se iban muy deprisa, demasiado deprisa para ella que le dolía tanto el tobillo.

-No tienes que quedarte conmigo si no quieres – dijo Evans.

-No ahí problema. ¿Pero eso no ha sido un poco extraño?

-No. No que va.

* * *

-Ya le daré yo a Potter – reclamo Susan sentada en uno sillón en la sala común – me iba a dejar herida. 

-No estás herida – le recordó Remus.

-Pero el, no lo sabe.

-Eso es cierto – coincidió –. Sirius esta dolido y James en este momento no te tiene mucho… aprecio.

-Os lo contó.

-Nos lo contó. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante tontería?

-Mi cerebro no funciona bien. ¿Eso sirve de excusa? – pero el licántropo no contesto, por el retrato pasaban Peter y Sirius que no se molestaron en decirle nada. Remus se encogió de hombros y los siguió, dejándola allí sola.

* * *

Y las semanas pasaban más despacio de lo que debían y todo seguía casi igual, casi ya que había ocurrido un milagro en Hogwarts. Lily Evans salía oficial y públicamente con James Potter. Había sido la noticia del año, por no decir de la década. 

Y ahora Susan pasaba bastante tiempo sola, al estar Lily con James y Alice con Fran. Así que visitaba a su padre un poco más y se dedicaba a estudiar para los extasis.

Encerrada en la biblioteca, no se sentía tan abandonada. Y no es que lo estuviera, pero pasar tiempo con Lily, significaba estar con Sirius y eso no ayudaba a olvidarlo. Aun así se alegraba por la pelirroja ya que se la veía muy feliz con su novio, ahora hasta se podía ver a James en la biblioteca, estudiando con ella.

-James – llamo Lily - ¿Por qué no me cuentas la razón de que Sirius no habla a Susan?

-Si le habla – contesto el chico sin mirarla – siempre que la ve, suele saludarla.

-No le habla. Tu amigo es un gilipollas - él miro a Susan sentada en otra mesa y luego a su novia.

-Mi amigo, como tú lo llamas, tiene sus razones.

-Seguro – afirmo sarcásticamente -. Susan tenía razón, en cuanto se acostara con ella pasaría de ella.

-No es verdad – rezongo -. Esa no es la razón por la que él no quiere saber nada de ella. Que piensas que Sirius solo quiere a las chicas por el sexo.

-Si – asevero.

-Pues no es así – contesto muy seguro -. Tiene sus motivos para estar enfadado.

-Ella me lo dijo – siguió la chica sin hacerle caso -. Me contó que no se quería acostar con el, porque estaba enamorada de él y en cuanto el la consiguiera, pasaría de ella y le rompería el corazón.

-Eso solo es la fama que tiene, pero el no… ¿enamorada¿Qué significa enamorada?

-¿Qué crees tú? – le miro como si se hubiera vuelto tonto.

-¿Te lo contó ella¿Te dijo exactamente que estaba enamorada de Sirius?

-Si. ¿Qué más da eso? Lo que quiero decir es, a mi me cae bien Sirius, pero lo que le hizo fue una cerdada.

-¿Enamorada? – volvió a repetir James, ganándose una colleja por parte de la chica.

* * *

Paranoia, tenía que ser eso, estaba sola en un pasillo volviendo a su sala común y no se le quitaba la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Llevaba días con esa obsesión, tal vez era por estudiar, en algún lugar había leído que estudiar mucho te quema el cerebro… debía ser eso. Se giro mirando a su espalda, pero nada, volvió a darse la vuelta y nada. 

-Estupendo – grito al pasillo desierto – me estoy volviendo demente. Anda y además hablo sola, estupendo Susan estas como un cencerro, o dos, porque sigues hablando sola.

-Tanrof – asustada se corrió hacía atrás chocando contra un cuerpo, pero al mirar solamente había aire, un aire que había soltado una maldición, eso si - ¿Estas mal de la cabeza?

-¿Qué? – pregunto desorientada mirando aun a su espalda y moviendo sus brazos como si intentara atrapar algo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-No – miro a quien le hablaba, no sin volver a girarse una vez más -. Estoy bien ¿Qué quieres Snape? – pregunto desagradablemente.

-Nada, de ti absolutamente nada – contesto él de igual manera -. Para lo único que sirves es para abrirte de piernas…

-Para todo Hogwarts. Si, si, ya me lo conozco Snape, deberías… - pero no siguió hablando, el chico se acababa de estrellar contra una pared.

-¿Eres masoquista? – no recibió ninguna contestación, el que ahora intentaba pillar el aire con sus manos era él -. Por Merlín – susurro ella – es contagioso. ¿Será algún tipo de enfermedad?

-No seas idiota, es Potter o sino Black. Estoy seguro.

-Snape, no sé como decirte esto, pero creo que estas un poco obsesionado con ellos.

-Y eso lo dice la idiota que pone ojitos de cordero degollado cada vez que Black la ignora – ella abrió la boca ofendida.

-Eso no es cierto – objeto ella -. Y estate quieto – grito al otro que seguía intentando atrapar la nada – Estas enfermo.

-¿Yo enfermo? – chillo -. Tu si que estás enferma. Seducida de Black. Enamorada de un tío que es un completo cobarde.

-Sirius no es un cobarde – grito ella.

-Mírate defendiendo a quien te ignora. Solamente eres una más de las que se arrastran, cada vez que pasa por delante y a él solamente le falta escupirte.

-Lo que yo sienta por él, no es asunto tuyo. Si estoy enamorada de Sirius, no es de tu incumbencia – Snape en ese momento, se caía al suelo de culo.

-Maldito seas Black. Deja de ser un cobarde gallina y muéstrate de una vez – el slytherin había sacado su varita y miraba entorno suyo. A Susan casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca cuando vio aparecer la cabeza de Sirius y posteriormente el resto del cuerpo del chico.

-Aquí me tienes – varita en mano miraba con una sonrisa al otro que lo veía con odio en sus ojos.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí? Señor Snape, señor Black, bajen inmediatamente sus varitas – la profesora McGonagall se había colocado entre los dos chicos -. Si no me obedecen me veré en la tarea de bajarles puntos a cada una de sus casas. Sin contar los diez puntos que pienso quitarles por enfrentarse solamente.

-Nos volveremos a ver – gruño Snape -. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

-Cuando quieras Snivellus, cuando quieras.

-Basta ya de tonterías. Cada uno a su torre ya. Todos los años las mismas tonterías, termina con la paciencia de cualquiera – Sirius aun sonreía cuando se acerco a Susan.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo? – jadeó Susan, mirándolo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

-Bueno… solamente me aseguraba de que llegaras bien a la torre.

-Llevas semanas sin dirigirme más de un, eh. Y ahora me vienes con lo de que querías que llegara bien a la torre. A veces me sacas de quicio - le espetó.

-Mira, se que no actué bien, pero tu tampoco – corto antes de que ella añadiese algo -, estaba demasiado enfadado para hablar contigo, terminaría diciendo algo que lamentaría.

-¿Y ahora ya se te paso el enfado? – pregunto ella dulcemente.

-Si – contesto él intentando besarla, aunque lo único que recibió fue, un puñetazo en su estomago – Ay. Eso duele, lo sabias.

-¿Crees que puedes pasar de mí y volver a buscarme cuando te de la gana?

-¿Estás enamorada de mí? – esa pregunta, la dejo descolocada – yo no sé lo que siento por ti, solo sé que es más fuerte de lo que había sentido nunca.

-Sirius olvídame – gruño ella caminando a todo lo que daban sus piernas, que compararas con las de el, no daban para mucho y tampoco ayudaba que él nunca hubiera tenido mucha paciencia. Así que si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas, la agarro subió a su hombro e ignoro todos sus gritos y protestas hasta que la llevo hasta donde él quería – Eres un cavernícola – grito ella cuando él le dejo tocar de nuevo el suelo.

-Y tú una cabezota – ella reculo alejándose de él hasta que choco con una mesa que detuvo su huida.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? – pregunto ella mirando a su alrededor, una pequeña estancia, con una mesa, dos sillas y una cama – no vamos a hacer nada, si es lo que piensas – dijo ella sin fijando los ojos en la cama.

-Lo único que pienso es que estoy arto de este tira y afloja. ¿Así que acostúmbrate?

-¿A que se supone que me tengo que acostumbrar? – si él podía gritar ella también, el respiro varias veces antes de hablar.

-Acostúmbrate -dijo con voz más aspereza de la que había querido emplear-. A mí. A nosotros. Porque no permitiré que te vuelvas a alejar de mí – dijo al tiempo que la besaba y como ocurría siempre, el tenía el efecto de robarle lo que le quedaba de juicio. Y algo le decía que le debía detener, algo que quedo relegado de su mente, cuando el le arranco la corbata y abrió de un tirón su camisa arrebatándosela.

La lengua de él recorría toda su boca de una manera insaciable. Notó en sus pechos una mano que la acariciaba y la apretaba, modelaba sus senos mientras apretaba la pelvis contra la de ella, una vez y otra, simulando el coito con sus movimientos, la levanto por la cintura al tiempo que ella enredaba sus piernas en la cadera de él, y en dos zancadas, ya se encontraba tumbada en la cama, con él sobre ella. Siempre era así con él. Salvaje, vibrante, algo imposible de detener, cada vez que ocurría, su mente parecía que se volvía, solamente podía pensar en tenerlo dentro de ella.

Se giro sobre él, manteniendo sus sexos juntos y rozándolo con cada movimiento de su cadera, mientras ella le quitaba a él la ropa, pero él no quería esperar, volvió a ganar el control empujándola debajo de él, abriendo la bragueta de sus pantalones, gruñendo cuando liberó su rígida longitud, le quito las bragas y subió su falda, se coloco entre sus muslos y la beso al tiempo que se introducía dentro de ella.

Cayó sobre ella, repleto y exhausto, luego de que el orgasmo más feroz de su vida lo dejara casi inconsciente. Encontró la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza y besar sus labios antes de rodar hacia abajo y arrastrar su cuerpo al lado del de ella.

* * *

-Debemos volver a la torre – murmuro ella acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de él. 

-Bien – susurro él medio adormilado cerrando sus ojos.

-Si no estoy en mí cama Lily me matara.

-La pelirroja no se enterara, esta demasiado ocupada en la cama de James, como para darse cuenta de algo – ella hubiese levantado su cara para comprobar que el hablaba en serio, pero estaba demasiado cansada para ello.

* * *

Y algo había ocurrido esa noche, porque a partir de entonces la relación entre los dos fue completamente distintita. Sirius solía saludarla con un beso en los labios, de vez en cuando, iban cogidos de la mano y en otras ocasiones, el la rodeaba con su brazo la cintura, en los sofás de la sala común, se sentaban juntos siempre uno apoyado en el otro. 

-¿Remus porque me mientes? – pregunto dramáticamente.

-¿En que exactamente se supone que te he mentido Sirius? - contesto a su amigo si tan siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

-Me dijiste que en la biblioteca no se podía comer – contesto enfadado.

-Y no se puede – corto rápidamente el otro.

-Entonces, explícame porque Susan esta comiendo y Madame Prince que esta hablando con ella, no la regaña – Remus siguió la vista de su amigo.

-Madame Prince, te permite en algunas ocasiones comer algo si llevas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. – respondió Remus volviendo la vista a su libro.

-¿Cuanto es mucho?

-No lo suficiente para ti Sirius- ignoro la mirada asesina de su amigo y continúo hablando -. Después de desayunar vine aquí y Susan ya estaba, me fui a comer y continúo aquí y como supongo puedes comprobar, ya que no le quitas la vista de encima, ella sigue aquí.

-Sirius – una chica con una gran sonrisa le llamaba desde detrás de él – ¿quieres ir a pasear?

-Otro día ¿entonces en horas cuanto es eso? – Remus se giro para mirar a la chica que parecía decepcionada por la respuesta del moreno, yéndose a una mesa con otras chicas.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que le acabas de decir que no a Dalia Market? – podía haber alguna posibilidad de que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Si ¿Y que? – contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Como que y que? Esa chica te tenía loco y ahora la acabas de mandar a paseo.

-Yo no la he mandando a ningún lado.

-Sirius – su amigo se mordía el labio aguantando la risa - ¿le vas a ser fiel a Susan?

-Voy a ser fiel a mi puño cuando se estrelle contra tu cara ¿Qué te parece?

-No te pongas a agresivo. Solo decía que bueno… tú dices, que solo sois amigos.

-Porque solo somos eso – dijo el como si fuera obvio.

-Ya pero tu no sales con nadie más, y ella tampoco, si solo sois amigos… porque duerme todas las noches en nuestra habitación.

-Te molesta – pregunto a la defensiva.

-No ni ella ni Lily. Igual no lo sabes, pero eso en argot local, se le llama ser novios, creo que tal vez deberías ir planteándote la posibilidad de que tu y ella seáis…. Algo más que amigos.

-No tengo que plantearme nada, los dos tenemos claras las… - se vio interrumpido por la chica que se sentaba en su regazo mirando a Remus y extendiéndole un libro.

-No entiendo esto – susurro señalándole un párrafo – por mas que lo lea no lo entiendo – el licántropo leyó lo que le señalaba y luego a ella.

-Esto te lo explique antes de la hora de comer te acuerdas – le dijo cansadamente.

-¿Comer? – pregunto ella perdida.

-Susan – llamo Sirius acomodándola mejor en sus rodillas – ¿has ido a comer?

-¿A dónde? – pregunto.

-Al gran comedor – contesto el contrariado.

-No es la hora de comer.

-No, es casi la hora de cenar – la conversación cada vez tenía menos sentido para los dos.

-Vale – ella le miraba como si no tuviera lógica todo lo que el decía – de acuerdo. Remus – llamo de nuevo – no lo comprendo.

-Susan – el castaño hizo que le mirase a los ojos – llevas muchas horas seguidas estudiando, estas cansada, no has comido y tu cuerpo no da para más. Tienes que parar, solo perderás el tiempo y no conseguirás memorizar nada ¿lo entiendes?

-Si – afirmo ella segura – pero lo de ese puñetero libro no ¿me entiendes tú?

-Se acabo – Sirius se puso de pies levantándola a ella a la vez – vamos a cenar y después te vas a dormir – se preparo para iniciar una discusión, pero ella no lo hizo, lo miro al mismo tiempo que se rascaba un ojo con su puño, el sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente – vamos.

Y los tres salieron hacía el gran comedor hablando, al menos los dos chicos, porque ella solamente era arrastrada por el moreno.

* * *

Los timos había sido horribles, se habían pasado la semana anterior estudiando sin parar, y ella aun, cuando había recuperado bastante, después de haber perdido tantas clases, le había costado muchas horas poder memorizar todo, pero por fin todo había acabado y esta libre. 

Aunque tenía claro que no era en el sentido más literal de la palabra, ella debía volver a casa con su madre, dos meses y después sería libre ¿pero para que? Siempre había pensado en ese día y no tenía ni idea de que le iba a demostrar la vida.

Sirius estaba muy feliz, los exámenes estaba seguro de que le había salido bien y después de haber heredado de su tío Alphard, tenía bastante dinero, así que le había pedido a la señora Potter que le buscara una casa para poder vivir en ella.

El último día en Hogwarts, parecía extraño sentirse tan triste y vació, pero ese era el sentimiento general de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor, mientras preparaban sus baúles para el regreso a casa. El próximo 1 de septiembre ellos no se encontrarían en la estación de King's Cross para volver a Hogwarts. Resultaba extraño y excitante al mismo tiempo, tenían una vida por delante.

-Lily has visto a Susan – llevaba ya un rato buscándola y no conseguía localizarla por ningún sitio.

-Me dijo que me vería en el tren, que tenía algo que hacer – contesto la chica mientras James tiraba de ella para salir por el retrato.

-¿Fue a ver a su padre? – pregunto de nuevo.

-No tengo ni idea de donde fue Sirius, lo siento.

* * *

Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro del pasillo, esperando, sabía que tenía que pasar por allí, era donde siempre quedaba con Robert para ir juntos hacía la estación. Muchos alumnos de slytherin pasaban y se le quedaban mirando, cuando le vio a él, se detuvo mirándolo fijamente. 

-¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto el fríamente


	9. Chapter 9

A partir de este capitulo, los acontecimientos iran algo más rápido.

Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro del pasillo, esperando, sabía que tenía que pasar por allí, era donde siempre quedaba con Robert para ir juntos hacía la estación. Muchos alumnos de slytherin pasaban y se le quedaban mirando, cuando le vio a él, se detuvo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto el fríamente

-Quiero hablar contigo – fue su escueta respuesta

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte – contesto él volviendo a caminar.

-Necesito – suplico – hablar contigo, por favor Regulus – con un suspiro, el chico se apoyo en la pared mirando sus zapatos - ¿No me vas a volver a hablar mas?

-No creo que te importe – respondió defensivamente.

-No digas eso, claro que me importa, tu sabes que me importas.

-Claro te importo tanto, que eres capaz de besarme para que él pueda huir de casa.

-Me importas – repitió ella – mucho.

-Pero no tanto como él – dijo el chico.

-Lo que siento por el y lo que siento por ti, es completamente distinto.

-Mi madre dice que el compromiso sigue adelante, crees que quiero estar con la chica de mi hermano – gruño el.

-No lo sé. ¿Acaso si quieres casarte con alguien a quien no quieres? – el la miro por primera vez – te tengo mucho aprecio y muchísimo cariño Regulus, te conozco desde siempre, pero no te quiero de esa forma y tu sabes que lo que sientes por mi tampoco es amor.

-Pero mis padres también tuvieron un matrimonio concertado y tampoco les fue tan mal…

-Te intentas convencer a ti mismo – objeto ella.

-¿Y que si lo hago? Va a pasar yo al menos me hago a la idea, mientras tu te niegas a todo – indico él

-No me niego a nada, yo solo…

-Quieres estar con Sirius – termino el.

-No iba a decir eso.

-Pero es eso – contesto él con una triste sonrisa.

-Regulus, el y yo no somos más que amigos, no somos pareja ni nada así…

-Le diré a mi madre que no eres digna para la familia Black – ella le miro sorprendida – supongo que buscara a otra persona. Me gustaba la idea que fueras tú, al menos no sería una cabeza hueca.

-Regulus – grito ella emocionada abrazándolo.

-Susan crees que un polvo de despedida… sería posible – ella le miro sin soltarle.

-Sabes tu hermano y tú no sois tan distintos.

* * *

-¿Has hablado con ella? – pregunto Lily mirándolo sentado enfrente. 

-¿Con quien? – interrogo sin levantar la vista.

-Con Susan – contesto mal la chica, el negó mientras estudiaba un pergamino – ¿lo has intentado?

-Claro – contesto ofendido - Las lechuzas no pueden entregar los mensajes, hable con su padre y me dijo que le pasa exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Y que harás?

-Solo faltan unos días para que cumpla la mayoría de edad, supongo que cuando eso ocurra, ella se pondrá en contacto con nosotros – le dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Y si eso no ocurre? – el moreno miro, a la que ahora era su amiga fijamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto mosqueado - Fue lo que nos prometió.

-Pero y si su madre la ha convencido y ha cambiado de opinión, si ya no quiere salir de esa vida y si…

-Y si nada Lily – grito el muchacho – ¿Que demonios te ocurre? Pareces histérica.

-James me ha pedido que me case con el – la quijada de Sirius casi toca sus pies – no sé que debo decirle.

-Lily, yo soy muy mal consejero… tal vez, debas hablar con Remus.

-Le envié una lechuza a Susan – continuo ella ignorándolo - Alice me dijo que me casara que ella estaba muy feliz de ir a casarse con Fran, pero a mi me da mucho miedo confundirme, y esperaba que Susan me diera su opinión, pero….

-¿Pelirroja tú quieres a James? – la corto el chico

-Si, con toda mi alma.

-Entonces que demonios quieres pensar, el daría todo por ti, te ama por encima de todo – ella le sonrió sonrojada.

-Lo se… yo siento lo mismo. Pero me aterra que no funcione, que no salga bien.

-Saldrá bien – ella le miro dubitativa – yo estoy seguro – contesto con confianza.

* * *

-Bueno y dime Regulus ¿Que se siente al pasear por los maravillosos, exuberantes y asombrosos jardines de la familia Walfrot? – interrogo ella riendo. 

-¿Walfrot? – pregunto el

-Mi madre ha decidido volver a utilizar su apellido de soltera. Creo que a enloquecido desde la muerte de Robert – dijo ella

-¿Cuando te vas a ir? – ella le miro sonriendo.

-¿Irme¿A donde? – contesto mientras caminaba al revés mirándolo a él fijamente.

-Susan hablo en serio – miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie lo oyera – tu madre sospecha que intentaras huir.

-Claro que lo sospecha, se lo he dicho yo. No es solo una sospecha.

-¿Le has dicho que te iras con Sirius?

-No me voy con Sirius- negó ella – no se donde iré aun, mi padre pasara un tiempo en el Tibet y no se porque, antes de que preguntes, así que no se que haré. Me quedare unos días en el caldero chorreante y luego me buscare una casa supongo.

-El tiene una casa, mi tío Alphard, le dejo dinero – insistió Regulus.

-Lo se, pero vuelves a olvidar que yo no estoy con tu hermano.

-Solo te digo que tengas cuidado ¿vale? Tu misma lo has dicho, desde que murió Robert tu madre, esta desquiciada.

-Y tu paranoico – contesto ella feliz corriendo.

* * *

Se lo había pensado mucho cuando recibió la lechuza con esa simple nota, miraba su whisky de fuego como si el pudiera responder a todas las preguntas que en ese momento pasaban por su mente.

-Ya llego Sirius – levanto la vista hacía la puerta donde en ese momento un hombre hacía aparición – ¿Y ahora?

-No tengo ni idea James. Esperemos a ver que quiere decirnos – el recién llegado se sentó en una silla vacía justo entre Remus y Peter.

-Sirius – saludo con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Regulus – le devolvió el saludo – me sorprendió bastante que quisieras hablar conmigo y más aun, que me pidieras que viniera con mis amigos, no sabías que eras tan valiente. ¿Ya tienes tu bonito tatuaje? – su hermano fijo sus ojos grises en los de él.

-No he venido por ti. No te confundas. Tu y tus amigos, me la traéis bastante floja – contesto con la voz tan fría como la que utilizaba el otro.

-Entonces me puedes decir a que debo tu grata compañía – contesto sarcástico.

-Estoy recordando ahora mismo, todos los motivos que me hacían echarme para atrás, cuando pensé en pedirte ayuda a ti.

-¿Ayuda¿Tu¿Que pasa ahora te da miedo donde te has metido? – el otro suspiro y se mordió los labios antes de volver a hablar.

-Susan es mayor de edad, desde hace dos días y…

-Ya lo sé - rechazó su hermano – no necesito que me informes de cuando cumplió años.

-Y no te a sorprendido no tener noticias de ella – grito el otro – que todavía no se haya puesto en contacto con ninguno de vosotros.

-Estas confundido, puede que conmigo no haya hablado, pero con Lily si – la chica lo miro sorprendida y negó mirándole fijamente asustada. – ¿como que no? Creí que…

-No hemos sabido nada de ella –añadió Remus – el tiene razón Sirius.

* * *

Nunca le pregunto a su hermano porque había acudido a él cuando sospecho que algo le había pasado a Susan, no podía preguntarle y que le dijera que sentía algo por ella, porque aun cuando no soportaba en lo que su hermano se había convertido, no podía olvidar que era su hermano, que cuando eran niños jugaban juntos, que se habían llevado siempre bien y no quería ser el responsable de romperle el corazón.

Entraron en la casa a través de la chimenea, era uno de los planes que habían elaborado, el más sencillo para entrar, pero el que les parecía menos lógico ya que pensaba que tal vez habían cortado la conexión por la red flu.

Remus iba junto a él, solamente irían ellos dos, era más seguro ya que iban tapados con la capa de invisibilidad de James y ya les costaba a ellos dos taparse con ella, como para que fueran más personas.

Sirius conocía la casa, había estado en ella varias veces, así que Remus a su lado le seguía hacia donde el iba, la habitación de la chica. Cuando llegaron enfrente de la puerta, Remus apunto su varita y con un alohomora la puerta se abrió.

En la habitación todo estaba en penumbra, pero pudieron ver un cuerpo tendido en la cama, se quitaron la capa y rápidamente se acercaron a la cama. En ella se encontraba Susan, parecía dormida, tenía puesto un largo camisón de tirantes de terciopelo color melocotón.

Remus le tomo una muñeca mientras Sirius había perdido el color en su rostro y parecía haberse olvidado de respirar.

-Esta viva – le dijo a su amigo que volvió a sentir como el aire entraba de nuevo en sus pulmones, la sacudió por los hombros intentando que despertara.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el moreno.

-No tengo ni idea – contesto el licántropo mirándola impotente – puede ser una poción – pero el otro no lo escuchaba, estaba sentado en la cama, había recostado el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo y la miraba desesperado.

-Nena, vamos abre los ojos –suplicaba él – mírame.

-Sirius – llamo Remus fijando su vista en la puerta.

-¿Que le ha hecho? – grito Sirius a la madre de Susan que lo miraba desde la puerta.

-Esta durmiendo, solo descansando – contesto ella desquiciada -. Se quería ir, no entendía que fuera de esta casa iba a sufrir mucho. Me quería dejar sola también.

-Se ha vuelto loca – susurro Remus, pero Sirius no le contesto, no quería escuchar nada más. Cogió a la chica en brazos y de un empujón aparto a la madre de la puerta, mientras su amigo lo seguía.

-Déjala –grito la mujer – ella esta bien así, no sufre, esta bien – ellos la ignoraron y siguieron caminando, dejando a la mujer gritando arrodillada en el suelo – no te lleves a mi niña, es lo que me queda, no me la quites.

* * *

Llevaba un par de días tumbada en aquella cama y no parecía despertar, los chicos se turnaban para cuidarla, que no se asustara cuando se despertara y no reconociera el lugar. Dumbledore, le había dicho que se despertaría, que le habían estado suministrado una poción del sueño muy potente y que dependía de cuando hubiese tomado la última dosis, los días que despertaría.

Pero para Sirius aquello no era suficiente, la veía tan quieta, tan inmóvil que lo exasperaba. Se sentía culpable por no poder haberla ayudado antes. Incluso intento el cuento de la bella durmiente como le insto Lily, después de contárselo, pero tal vez, que el no fuera un príncipe había influenciado para que no funcionara.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue un techo blanco, se sintió desorientada al no reconocer nada, miro a su izquierda y vio a Lily dormida en una butaca, ella dejo escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa, la habían ido a buscar, no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido, solo a su madre diciéndole que no permitiría que se fuera y el resto era todo negro, por mas que intentaba recordar, nada llegaba a su mente. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un chico con gafas, asomo su cabeza.

-¿Te has despertado? – grito feliz provocando que la chica que dormía también se despertara.

-Susan – su amiga se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola - ¿Como te encuentras?

-Un poco aplastada – protesto, la pelirroja se levanto de encima de ella y la miro – Ahora me siento un poco pérdida agotada y hambrienta.

-Bueno puedo solucionar algo – dijo James acercándose a la cama, la ayudo a levantarse, apoyándola en el cuerpo de él, caminaron hacía la puerta – Remus esta haciendo algo de comida

-¿Remus? – pregunto confundida - ¿Dónde estamos James?

-En la casa de Sirius – ella se detuvo asustada, había estado desando verle todos los días y ahora tenía miedo de que el, ya se hubiera olvidado de ella – y menos mal que te has despertado, porque nos tenía a todos atacados.

-¿Dónde esta? – James y Lily intercambiaron miradas que a ella no se le pasaron por alto.

-Esta con Dumbledore – dijo Lily – en una misión.

-¿En una misión de que? – quiso saber contrariada, pero no obtuvo contestación, James la cargo en brazos, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

* * *

James lo había esperado en el salón cuando los otros se habían ido a su casa, para darle la buena noticia, no espero que su amigo terminara de hablar, cuando salio disparado hacia el cuarto. Entro sin hacer ruido en la habitación, no podía creer que cuando por fin se había despertado, el no hubiese estado y que ahora estuviera de nuevo dormida. Tal vez la podía despertar, llevaba muchos días seguidos durmiendo, unos minutos sin dormir, no serian para tanto, en eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba y que no dormía.

La miro fijamente sin saber que decir, necesitaba expresarle lo mal que lo había pasado al creer que la podía perder, pero él nunca había sido muy buen expresando sentimientos, se sentó en la cama, sujetándole una mano que se llevo a los labios y la beso, ella le respondió con una sonrisa que el le devolvió. Bajo su rostro despacio hacía el de ella, solo comprobando que no se apartaría, la beso como nunca había besado así antes, queriendo decirle con un beso todo lo que sentía.

-James me ha dicho que esta es tu habitación – dijo ella cuando el beso se termino, el afirmo con la cabeza sin poder aun hablar – te estaba esperando – siguió ella apartando las sabanas, y la garganta de él se quedo seca, al verla completamente desnuda dentro de su cama.

-Tienes que descansar – se preguntaba como su cerebro podía haber pensado eso, cuando toda su sangre se concentraba en ese momento, en otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Ya he descansado suficiente – dijo ella poniéndose a la misma altura que el y besándolo al notar que el chico no hacía ningún movimiento, ella fue desabrochando su camisa, bajo por el estomago de él, hasta encontrar el miembro por encima del pantalón, acariciándolo lentamente.

-Me lo estas poniendo difícil – gimió el.

-Yo creo que te lo estoy poniendo muy fácil – contesto ella.

-Susan detente – sujeto la muñeca de la chica y la aparto de él a regañadientes – tenemos que hablar – en la mente de Susan las palabras se repetían una y otra vez y cada vez sonaban peor.

-Tú dirás – dijo ella volviendo a taparse con las sabanas, fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía que decirle, cuanto más rápido mucho mejor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto él.

-¿Ahora? – contesto perdida.

-Si. No. Quiero decir ¿sabes que quieres hacer con tu vida? – interrogo él levantándose de la cama, alejándose, necesitaba pensar y su cercanía no le ayudaba -¿profesionalmente¿Dónde vas a vivir¿Lo has pensado? – las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero no lloraría delante de él.

-Bueno… me gustaría ser sanadora y…

Eso esta bien – contesto Sirius apoyado en la pared sonriendo.

I-ré al caldero chorreante hasta que mi padre regrese y luego no sé – Sirius parecía confundido.

-¿Al caldero chorreante? – pregunto aturdido -Yo había pensado que… te podías quedar aquí – dejo caer.

-¿En serio? – pregunto ella sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Si. No llores, si no quieres… - el se sentó en la cama y la abrazo desconcertado por las lágrimas de ella.

-Creía, que me ibas a decir que, me fuera – susurro ella contra su cuello.

-Claro que no – grito él – ¿Como has podido pensar algo así¿Tampoco confías en mí?

-No es eso, es… no lo sé… – gimió ella llorando más aun – confió en ti más que en nadie Sirius. Pero no sabía lo que… - las lágrimas le impedían continuar.

-No importa – susurro él mientras se recostaba en la cama atrayéndola a ella con él – estas cansada y has tenido mucha tensión, descansa – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente – Te repondrás pronto, debes hacerlo porque si no estas bien para la boda, la pelirroja es capaz de castrarme.

-¿Boda¿Qué boda?

* * *

-Vale entonces si cambias de opinión, nos haces una seña y echamos a correr. 

-Susan – la regaño Alice junto a ella- no va a cambiar de opinión, a que no Lily?- la aludida que se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo entero, miro a su amiga a través de el.

-¿No?

-No- negó Alice – todo va a salir bien, recorrerás ese pasillo hasta el altar. Nosotras iremos detrás tuyo, y cuando llegues hasta donde esta James, ya veras como todo se ve mucho mejor, los nervios y el miedo desaparecerán. Te lo prometo – contesto viendo la cara de incredulidad de su amiga

-Pero si ves que lo sigues viendo mal, una señal y salimos pitando, tu solo… – Alice le puso una mano en la boca para que se callara, justo en el momento en que picaron a la puerta, la sonrisa de Sirius, apareció por ella.

-Señoritas, son las más guapas de toda la boda. Y que decir de la novia – dijo aproximándose a ella, cogiéndole las manos y haciéndola girar- que es la más bonita que jamás he visto.- a través del espejo Sirius se dio cuenta de que Alice no soltaba la boca de Susan, se giro a mirarlas - ¿Has intentando convencer a Lily de que no se case?

-No – grito ofendida soltándose del agarre de la otra.

-¿Entonces le has dicho que la ayudaras a escarpar si cambia de idea¿Has planeado una fuga?

-Para nada – contesto ella sacándole la lengua-. Creo que paso mucho tiempo con él – susurro, para que solo Alice la pudiera oír – puede leerme el pensamiento.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.


	10. Chapter 10

En la boda todo había salido estupendo, los magos se habían portado bien y no habían echo magia delante de los invitados muggles. Lily decidió no fugarse y como Alice le había dicho en cuanto vio los ojos almendrados de James, todo el miedo pasó.

-Sirius y Susan bailaban en la pista, ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba contra su mano.

-¿Cansada? - le susurro en su oído, mientras su mano acariciaba su nuca subiendo y bajando despacio.

-Un poco- contesto inhalando la fragancia de él- estas muy guapo.

-Tú estas preciosa.

-Que galante.- contesto ella riéndose.

-Esta semana he hablado con tu padre.

-¿Porque a ti te resulta tan fácil hablar con él y a mí solo me falta pedirle audiencia?

-No lo sé – contesto el evasivo -. La cuestión, es que no le gusta que vivamos juntos, como lo hacemos - Susan se separo de el para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Como piensa que vivimos?

-Yo le dije que solo éramos amigos.- indico Sirius - y me contesto, que le parecía muy bien, pero que ya que me acostaba con su hija al, menos, fuera lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo.- Susan abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Y que hiciste? - pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues… admitirlo.

-Por Merlín – murmuro ella volviendo a poner la cabeza en su hombro.

-Y he pensado que…. Bueno tu padre esta algo mosqueado por la situación, y yo le aprecio mucho, así que creo que no debemos seguir viviendo juntos como…- sintió como ella se tensaba entre sus brazos y una sonrisa intento salir de sus labios - ya sabes, solo como amigos.

-¿Como quieres que sea entonces? - pregunto ella con miedo. El le levanto la barbilla obligándole a que lo mirara.

-Pues como otras personas lo hacen…. Como marido y mujer.

-¿Que?- le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Cásate conmigo Susan.- ella trago saliva, le miro a los ojos, suavemente le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Nunca tendremos una relación de novios?

-A mi los noviazgos no me van mucho – contesto con una sonrisa - ¿Y a ti?- ella enrosco sus brazos en su cuello y le beso suavemente en los labios.- ¿Eso es un si?- ella le volvió a besar.

-Sirius, nunca nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, yo…- el le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándola.

-No tenemos que decir nada, los dos sabemos lo que siente el otro.

-Entonces, tu ya deberías saber mi respuesta – el la sujeto por la cintura y comenzó a girar con ella

-Ya veras cuando se lo cuente a James, Remus y Peter, la pelirroja estará más que feliz.

-Se lo diremos otro día ¿Vale?

-¿No quieres que lo sepan?- pregunto Sirius extrañado.

-Claro que quiero que lo sepan, pero hoy es el día de Lily y James, Sirius, tendremos más días para decírselo – el la beso de nuevo apretándola todo lo que podía contra su cuerpo.

-Susan – llamo Alice tirando de ella para que la atendiese.

-Eh – protesto Sirius que fue ignorado completamente.

-Creo que se lo esta contando – dijo Alice mirando a los recién casados que apartados en un rincón hablaban.

-¿Contando el que? – pregunto Fran junto a ella.

-Creo que tienes razón – confirmo Susan – o se lo esta contando o a James le han echado un hechizo, para que se le vaya el color del rostro.

-¿Contado el que? – pregunto esta vez Sirius.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Remus acercándose a ellos junto con Peter.

-A James le están contando algo – contesto Sirius que no quería ser el único que no supiera nada.

-¿El que? – interrogo esta vez Peter.

-Se ha desmayado – corto Fran a todos, viendo como James Potter acababa de caerse literalmente al suelo.

-Pues no se lo ha tomado tan mal – dijo Alice.

-No… la verdad es que no a dicho mucho – siguió Susan mirando al suelo donde el otro se encontraba, mientras Lily le daba suaves bofetadas en el rostro.

Nunca se supo cual de las dos noticias les pillo más de sorpresa, si la de que, Lily Potter estuviera embarazada o la de que Susan y Sirius se casaran. Que se casaron tan rápidamente como Lily y James volvieron de su viaje de novios. Que después de que el chico tuvo tiempo para digerir la noticia, de que iba a ser padre, era la persona más feliz del mundo mágico y muggle.

Pero no todo iba bien, el grupo que Albus Dumbledore había creado para lucha contra Voldemort, al que llamo la Orden del Fénix y que todos a excepción de Susan estaban incluidos, era fuerte, lleno de grandes y poderosos magos, pero no lo suficientemente grande como para poder lidiar con todos los seguidores que el tenía.

Susan hacía sus prácticas de sanadora en San Mungo y todo lo que aprendía lo utilizaba en los miembros de la Orden del Fénix cuando llegaban heridos. Su padre había vuelto de nuevo, pero no había conseguido encontrar lo que Dumbledore le había pedido. Y ella no podía dejar de pensar que cada vez que Sirius, Remus, James, Lily y Peter salían en una misión podían no volver y era una angustia continua.

Ese día había vuelto a casa temprano, había comprado comida para preparar una cena para Sirius, no era muy diestra en la cocina, pero se defendía. En eso estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta y no podía haberse quedado más sorprendida.

-Hola. Que sorpresa – le dijo al recién llegado, mientras le daba un abrazo al que el respondió - ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y tu veo que también – dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Pasa - indico ella apartándose de la puerta, pero el no se movió – Regulus ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo… que no creo que sea buena idea – ella le miro extrañada –. Creo que tengo que felicitarte señora Black – continuo él cambiando de tema.

-No me llames así – protesto ella.

-¿Qué pasa no te gusta el apellido Black? Pues que sepas que es una de las mas antiguas casas de…

-Me recuerda a tu madre – gruño ella.

-Creeme Susan – rió él – no te pareces a mi madre para nada.

-Regulus entra – rogó ella – esto de hablar en la puerta es ridículo.

-Necesito hablar con mi herman... con Sirius ¿Esta en casa?

-No, aun no ha llegado. ¿Quédate a esperarlo? – le dijo viendo la cara de decepción de él.

-No puedo. Solo diré que… tener cuidado vale. Cuidaros.

-Espera Regulus – le sujeto por el brazo – no creo que tarde. Quédate, estoy preparando la cena, te puedes quedar y cenar con nosotros.

-Debo irme – contesto mientras sujetaba la mano que le agarraba y le daba un beso en ella al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba.

* * *

-Hola – saludo Sirius cuando salio de la chimenea – vaya que bien huele – se acerco a donde ella estaba sentada, la beso y se sentó en la silla vacía cercana a ella – estoy hambriento – cogió la copa que tenía enfrente y bebió un trago.

-Regulus a estado hoy aquí – Sirius bebió otro trago antes de mirarla.

-¿Qué quería? – pregunto intentando que su voz saliera normal.

-No lo sé. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, ni tan siquiera quiso entrar en la casa. Le dije que te esperara, que cenara con nosotros, pero no quiso.

-Susan – Sirius la miraba furioso – es un mortifago ¿Se te ha olvidado?

-Es tu hermano Sirius ¿Se te ha olvidado? – contesto ella a la defensiva.

-No – grito él – no lo he olvidado, pero tampoco se hasta que punto esta metido en toda esta mierda, como para poder confiar en el y permitirle que este a solas contigo.

-El te aviso cuando mi madre me dio la poción – le sujeto por la barbilla para que la mirase – sabes que nunca nos haría daño.

-Ese es el problema – murmuro – que no lo se.

* * *

-Ella tiene razón - Sirius miro a Remus que no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la casa de los Potter– es tu hermano. 

-Lo se James, créeme que yo lo se mejor que nadie. Pero es un mortifago. Intento que Susan se vea lo menos involucrada en esto, que no corra riesgos y en cuanto me doy la vuelta invita a un mortifago a cenar.

-No creo que ella lo vea así - corto Remus.

-La cuestión no es como ella lo ve, si no como es.

-Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, tu hermano nunca se ha visto envuelto en ningún ataque ni asesinato – continuo James.

-Estamos juzgando –añadió el licántropo recibiendo una mirada extraña de los otros dos.

-¿Juzgando?-pregunto Sirius perdido.

-Si, creemos que es un asesino sin ninguna prueba, solo por lo que pensamos que debería ser, creemos que es malo solamente por su condición, eso es juzgar.

-Eso es estúpido- siguió Sirius sin entender la lógica de su amigo.

-A lo mejor lo estúpido es lo tuyo- grito Remus dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos - eres demasiado impulsivo, primero actúas y luego piensas. Susan ve a tu hermano, no a un asesino, lleva tu sangre tío, tu siempre has dicho, que la razón por la que tu y el no estáis unidos, fueron vuestros padres, ellos crearon esa discordia entre vosotros, tu hermano es una buena persona.

-¿Y tu que sabes de mi hermano?-chillo Sirius.- es un mortifago-repitió.

-Cuando te pones tan cabezota no se puede hablar contigo – se levanto saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

-¿Y a este que coño le ocurre? – pero James no contesto, miraba hacía la chimenea donde dos mujeres aparecían cuchicheando.

-Para me duele, Lily – gimió apartando la mano de al otra.

-¿Que clase de sanadora eres que no puedes curarte a ti misma?

-Si que puedo, pero no me iba a poner en mitad de la calle.

-¿Que estáis farfullando?- pregunto James al tiempo que las otras dos saltaban asustadas al no darse cuenta de que estaban allí.

-Nada - dijo muy rápido la pelirroja.

-¿Que te paso en la mano Susan? - pregunto el castaño de nuevo.

-¿En que mano? - interrogo ella inocentemente mientras escondía sus manos en la espalda.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, entrando un licántropo bastante cabreado, seguido por Peter.

-¿Que es eso de que le habéis pegado a Alicia?- las dos chicas retrocedieron asustadas.

-¿La chica con la que estas saliendo? – pregunto el castaño mirando al chico y a las otras dos.

-No se de que hablas – indico Lily cándidamente.

-Peter me lo ha contado- las dos chicas lanzaron miradas asesinas al regordete chico.

-Chivato – acuso Susan.

-Traidor – recrimino Lily, y para todos paso inadvertido el estremecimiento de él-. Nos prometiste que no les ibas a contar nada.

-El me obligo – se defendió recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de parte de su amigo, que desvió su vista a Sirius que se ponía enfrente de su mujer y extendía la mano mientras la miraba fijamente, ella suspiro sacando su mano de detrás y dejándosela ver al otro.

-¿Le pegaste un puñetazo? - pregunto incrédulo.

-Si…

-¿Y se puede saber porque? – indago elevando la voz.

-Porque Lily no puede Sirius, esta embarazada – contesto como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-Lo sentimos Remus –indico Lily- pero ella dijo cosas de ti… y a nosotras…. No nos gusto, así que Susan le dio un puñetazo. Se lo quería dar yo, pero esta barriga no me deja ser muy rápida.

-¿Hablaba sobre mi licantropía?

-Si lo siento -el comenzó a reír a carcajadas y el resto pensó que se había vuelto loco.

-Os adoro –dijo mientras les daba un suave beso en los labios a cada una.

-Eh tu – protesto James mientras tiraba de su esposa para sentarla en sus rodillas – no beses a mi mujer, hasta que de a luz, el niño se puede confundir. Tranquilo pequeño, soy yo papa, ese era un amigo de papi, todo esta bien.

-Aparte de que esto me parece completamente ridículo – comenzó Susan – has pensado que tal vez pueda ser una niña – James la miro ofendido, mientras continuaba hablando al vientre abultado de su mujer.

* * *

Había tenido turno de noche en San Mungo y Sirius había llegado a la casa al mismo tiempo que ella, de una misión que le había confiado Dumbledore. Así que cuando comenzaron a picar a la puerta a las diez de la mañana fue como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Se giro hacia Sirius que dormía placidamente, estaba casi segura que no le despertaba ni un terremoto, aparto suavemente el brazo que el tenía rodeándole la cintura, se levanto, se puso la bata al estar completamente desnuda, ya que daba igual a que hora llegara Sirius que no perdía ocasión para demostrarle su amor, como el siempre le decía.

Bostezo mientras baja la escalera y pensaba que iba a matar a quien estuviera tocando de esa manera la puerta y su corazón se paro cuando vio a la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo, que la miraba como si fuera una mujerzuela o una basura de la calle. Susan se ajusto aun mas la bata al cuerpo incomoda.

-Veo que le mantienes entretenido, esa debe ser la razón por la que se caso contigo - ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, tan sorprendida que estaba de que estuviera allí, no le sabía que decir, aun cuan se sentía ofendida con lo que ella le había dicho.

-Nena ¿que haces ya levantada? - gritaron desde el piso de arriba.

-Sirius tenemos visita - le grito ella - ¿Quiere pasar? – pregunto.

La mujer dio unos pasos dentro de la casa, lo suficiente para que Susan pudiera cerrar la puerta quedándose parada en el hall.

-¿Quien viene a estas horas?- pregunto mientras se estiraba y dejaba ver los músculos tensados de su estomago, Susan dio las gracias de que al menos se hubiese puesto el pantalón del pijama.

-Que poca clase Sirius, como se espera de ti – el chico miro a la mujer que lo miraba con repugnancia.

-¿Quiere tomar algo señora Black¿Un café¿Tal vez un te?

-Esto no es una visita social chiquilla des….

-Madre estas en mi casa, ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

-¿Serias capaz de echarme?- rugió ella.

-Creeme que no lo pensaría una segunda vez.

-Sirius – su mujer se había acercado a el apretándole su brazo.

-Iré al grano, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario, Regulus ha desaparecido.

-Madre tal vez ha decidido no informarte cada cinco minutos de donde esta.

-Lleva casi un mes que nadie sabe de él- Sirius se quedo estático en su sitio - pensé que lo deberías saber, tu padre me lo prohibió, pero tal vez tu sepas si alguno de los tuyos le ha hecho algo a mi hijo.

-¿Alguno de los míos? - grito- los asesinos eran sus amigos madre, no los míos.

-Como lo prefieras. Si… descubres algo… lo que sea… me gustaría que me informaras – y con esas últimas palabras se fue dejando al moreno destrozado, mientras Susan lo envolvía con sus brazos.

Remus y el, buscaron cualquier rastro de Regulus durante semanas, pero no llegaron a encontrar nada, no había rastro y ningún mortifago admitía que sabía que estaba muerto, aunque en su corazón Sirius si lo sabía.

* * *

-¿Mi ahijado es algo feo no?- comento mirando al niño durmiendo en la cuna. 

-Sirius – regaño su mujer – es un bebe, no digas que es feo.

-¿Que quieres que diga entonces….? Que no tiene un rostro afortunado - Remus y Peter no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras Susan intentaba que no se le notara la sonrisa.

-¿Que opinas de tu ahijado Sirius?-pregunto James cogiendo al bebe en brazos y dándoselo al padrino, que con una mano en su cabeza y otra en su trasero, mantenía al niño lejos de su cuerpo.

-Sirius, no es una pelota – protesto Susan quitándole al niño - hola pequeñín, tu padrino es tonto, tonto.

-Lily a preparado algo de te, vayamos a sentarnos al salón – indico James al grupo.

Susan cargaba emocionada al bebe y no noto la mirada que se dirigieron Remus y Sirius. Al llegar al salón la chica entrego al bebe a su madre, mientras se sentaba a su lado, James se sentó al otro lado y bajo la vista al suelo.

-Lily – llamo Susan – ¿has estado llorando?

-Dumbledore ha venido esta mañana – comenzó James- os haré un resumen rápido, ahí una profecía que dice, que un niño acabara con Voldemort y por lo visto, el piensa que puede ser Harry.

-No lo comprendo- dijo Sirius – es un bebe, ni siquiera puede sostener su propia cabeza, como piensa que va a poder con Voldemort.

-A decir verdad no lo sabemos todo lo que puedo deciros es que Dumbledore cree que puede ser muy peligroso y que debemos escondernos, haremos el hechizo fidelio.

-Te hemos escogido a ti como nuestro guardián Sirius - dijo Lily hablando por primera vez, el otro asintió sin decir nada.

Y aquella, aunque ellos entonces no lo sabían, fue la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos. Susan notaba como su marido cada vez estaba más raro y paranoico, pensaba que tal vez, era porque estaba preocupado, por sus amigos, por su seguridad. En los últimos meses habían perdido muchos miembros de la orden de maneras horribles, personas a las que conocían desde siempre, que había peleado con ellos y ahora no queda nada de ellos, en algunos casos los mortifagos, habían asesinado a todos los miembros de una misma familia.

Y el no quería correr riesgos Sirius había puesto tantas protecciones en la casa, que solamente podían entrar dentro, ella y él, ni siquiera permitía entrar a sus amigos ni al padre de Susan, había convertido aquella casa en un pequeño fuerte, cuando dormían, siempre la atrapaba con un brazo, como una ganzúa, como si pensara que ella podría desaparecer en la noche.

Aquella noche ocurría algo raro, no sabía decir que era, pero lo sentía en el aire y sabía que Sirius también lo apreciaba.

¿Vas a salir? – pregunto cuando vio como el se levantaba y se colocaba una capa.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

- ¿Vas a salir? – pregunto cuando vio como el se levantaba y se colocaba una capa.

- Tengo que ir a comprobar un par de cosas. Puede que vuelva un poco tarde, no me esperes despierta – sonrió, a ella no le paso desapercibido lo falsa que era aquella sonrisa.

- Ten cuidado – suplico.

- Siempre lo tengo nena – añadió él al tiempo que la besaba y algo ocurrió cuando lo hizo, ese beso era desesperado, nunca la había besado así, como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella, como si pensara que no se volverían a ver.

- No vayas – le dijo ella asustada.

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes por nada – afirmo él.

- Sirius tengo que…

- ¿Que?- pregunto el.

- Nada… solo no tardes mucho.

- Volveré lo antes que pueda te lo prometo- le dio otro rápido beso y se fue.

Mientras ella sentía como si su estomago se encogiera, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo, que no sabía explicar lo que era, corría por todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola.

* * *

Seguía en el comedor sentada intentando leer un libro en el que llevaba 3 horas en la misma página, cuando picaron a la puerta, se levanto rápidamente algo temerosa.

- ¿Quien es?- pregunto.

- Susan. Somos Remus y tu padre. Abre

- No puedo abrir – contesto Susan - tenéis que demostrar que sois vosotros.

- Soy Remus Lupin, licántropo y con quien perdiste la virginidad – suspiro exasperado.

- Vale suficiente – corto Susan abriendo la puerta y notando que su padre no quitaba la mirada de encima de Remus, que le ignoraba fijando la vista en la chica.

- Susan, James y Lily han muerto, solo el pequeño Harry ha conseguido sobrevivir. Sirius los traiciono, le contó a Voldemort donde estaban escondidos. El era el espía – ella miro a Remus como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- Y una mierda – fue su respuesta.

- Cariño, debes coger algo de ropa, nos debemos ir – miro a su padre con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ir¿A donde? – pregunto mientras empujaba el brazo que Remus había colocado en sus hombros.

- Los aurores vienen a detenerte, piensan que sabias que Sirius era un …

- No lo digas – grito ella.

- Así no llegamos a ningún sitio – corto Remus – debes huir y no ahí nada más que decir.

- No pienso ir a ningún sitio – chillo.

- No seas cabezota, Sirius esta camino de Azkaban, van a venir a por ti para interrogarte, debes ponerte a salvo - Remus empezaba a cansarse de esa discusión.

- No tienen a que venir a por mi, Sirius no traicionaría jamás a los Potter, digan lo que digan y no puedo creer que tu, que decías ser su amigo, puedas creer eso.

- Yo no quiero creerlo tanto como tu, pero ahí muchos testigos que lo vieron, mata a Peter y a un motón de muggles mas en el proceso y lo que es más importante, el no lo negó.

- Me da igual.- contesto ella cabezonamente.- el no fue y no pienso salir del país, como si fuera culpable.

- No lo entiendes hija – medio su padre - era la mano derecha de Voldemort, los aurores torturan a los mortifagos, pueden hacerlo, el ministerio les ha dado permiso, si piensan que tu puedes ser uno, te harán daño.

- Papa no puedes creerlo de verdad- grito ella.

- Susan cálmate, se que te duele, creeme que se como te sientes, pero ahí muchos testigos, ya te lo hemos dicho, Sirius es el traidor, el responsable de la muerte de James, Lily y Peter - ella miro al licántropo, justo antes de lanzarse sobre el y abofetearlo, su padre la sujeto y la aparto de él.

- Suéltame.- grito sacándose los brazos de su padre de encima, saco su varita y apunto a Remus- Sal de esta casa, antes de que me olvide, que un día fuimos amigos. Fuera - grito al ver que el no se movía.

- Lo lamento Susan, no sabemos como lo siento - le dijo pasando junto a ella en dirección a la puerta.

- Susan - llamo su padre.- se que la realidad es dolorosa, y yo sería la última persona que podría creer que él…

- Papa solamente te lo voy a decir una vez, jamás vuelvas a hablar de él así, prefiero que hagas como si no existiera, como si estuviera muerto, pero si te vuelvo a oír que Sirius es un traidor, te juro que olvido para siempre que eres mi padre.

- Susan, esconder el dolor no te va ayudar.

- Papa, no lo voy a volver a decir si escucho de tus labios, que mi marido – recalco - mato a sus mejores amigos, que estaba bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, voy a perder la paciencia, esto va a ser de dos maneras, que tu no lo vuelvas a decir, o que nunca me vuelvas a ver, tu decides, pero ten por seguro que la inocencia de Sirius, se vera un día y entonces muchos tendrán que arrastrase para que el los perdone.

- Ojala tengas razón hija, ojala. Pero hasta que ese día pase y mientras se calman las cosas no puedes permanecer aquí – Susan agito su pelo y miro a su alrededor asintió mientras dejaba escarpar un suspiro.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

* * *

Quince años habían pasado, desde la última vez que ella había pisado Londres, le habían ofrecido un trabajo en San Mungo, como jefa de planta y ella lo había aceptado. En un principio se había dicho que sería para estar cerca de Alice y Fran, tal vez los pudiera ayudar, pero saber que el estaba fuera de Azkaban y que aunque la posibilidad de verlo fuera mínima, fue lo que la termino de convencer.

Abrió la puerta despacio y un olor a cerrado le inundo la nariz, paso dentro y miro a su alrededor, sabía que la casa estaría sucia, pero esto era más aun de lo que esperaba, bueno, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Comenzó por abrir todas las ventanas para que el olor despareciera, luego arreglo la habitación donde había dormido con él, cuando termino se sentó en el suelo, mordiéndose su labio inferior, se había prometido que si volvía, no derramaría ni una sola lágrima, debía ser fuerte, él lo desearía asi.

- Perdone – interrumpió una enfermera su labor – pero ahí un hombre que vienen con un chico que tiene un problema en el hombro y quiere que usted se lo mire – Susan miro a la enfermera extrañada.

- ¿Sabe su nombre?

- Lo lamento pero se niega a decírmelo- contesto turbada.

- No se preocupe ya me ocupo - entro en la sala donde estaba el paciente y se enfureció al momento.

- Mi hijo – dijo el hombre – ha sufrido un pequeño accidente jugando al quidditch.

- ¿Crees que voy a atender a tu hijo solamente porque tú reclamas mi presencia Malfoy? – grito ella.

- No vas a curarle porque es tu trabajo – gruño el – no quiero que nadie mas lo haga, pueden ser unos sangres sucias.

- ¿Y que? tu puedes ser un hijo de puta y nadie dice nada. La realidad es esta, aquí ahí sanadores muy cualificados que pueden atender a tu hijo, yo tengo mas obligaciones.

- No has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir - chillo él.

- Si quieres te puedo enviar a uno – continuo ella - si no , no creo que haga falta que te muestre donde esta la puerta

- Deberías de tener cuidado, ahora que se sabe, que tu marido no estaba de parte de quien tu sabes, puedes sufrir algún accidente.

- Muérete Malfoy, tu y tu señor, eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas a todos – grito justo antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe – Whitnie – llamo – atiende a estos caballeros, si se niegan a que los atiendas, que se vayan.

Salio enfurecida de la clínica, necesitaba respirar aire, maldito bastardo, quien se creía que era, para darle órdenes a ella. Se había olvidado de todos los capullos que podía llegar a encontrarse y ella se sentía sola, ellos estaban vivos, con toda su vida por delante, sin haber pagado por sus crímenes y sus amigos muertos, suspiro y entro de nuevo.

* * *

- Alice – llamo, pero la mujer no la hacía caso, saltando y cantando feliz por la habitación – Alice – volvió a repetir – me prometiste que te portarías bien cuando viniera Neville ¿te acuerdas? – la otra paro y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa, después corrió hacía su hijo y cogiendo sus manos empezó a girar con él – al menos sabe quien es Neville.

- Yo no estoy tan segura chiquilla – una anciana junto a ella negaba con la cabeza.

- Su carácter cambia cuando su hijo esta cerca, lo extraña, cuando va a Hogwarts y pasa temporadas sin verle. El que me preocupa es Fran, no mejora en absoluto, es mas creo que cada vez va a peor, sigue teniendo la mirada completamente perdida, no conseguimos llamar su atención con nada, ya no estoy segura de que este dentro de su cuerpo.

- Bueno – trago la señora Longbottom – al menos con Alice has conseguido que sonría.

- Si un gran paso – contesto sarcásticamente.

- Para mi nieto es un paso muy importante.

- Ha leído el profeta estos días ¿cree que el chico es un farsante? – la mujer le miro ofendida.

- Es un buen chico y si Dumbledore dice que es verdad, no debemos dudar de él, es cierto y se acabo.

- Entonces el a regresado – dijo con un suspiro – se volverá a iniciar una guerra ¿Cuantos perderemos esta vez? – dijo mirando a la que un día había sido su amiga y que ahora, ni siquiera la reconocía.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en una mesa, intentando poner al día todo el papeleo que había ido acumulando en los últimos días, quien pondría pensar que una sanadora tuviera que escribir tanto, era horrible.

- Sanadora Tanrof – llamaron desde la puerta - perdone que le moleste, pero tenemos un pequeño problema. - Susan se giro para mirar a la mujer que la observaba desde la puerta.

- ¿Que ocurre?-pregunto.

- Ya sabe como le gusta al aprendiz August Pye curar con métodos muggles y a encontrado al paciente perfecto, esta más obsesionado con lo muggle que el.

- No veo el problema.

- Bueno su mujer no esta tan de acuerdo en los métodos como el paciente, así que ahí una pequeña discusión en la habitación.

- ¿Como de pequeña?-pero no hubo falta que le contestase, al oír los gritos, se levanto y con desgana se dirigió a la habitación - Buenas –saludo- ¿Algún problema?

- Si uno, que este idiota – grito una mujer pelirroja señalando a su marido - esta permitiendo que ese – continuo gritando señalando a otro hombre - experimente con el.

- Vamos Susan – protesto el aprendiz - el quiere probar los métodos muggles, tengo su autorización – ella levanto su mano para que se callara.

- Primero, señora….

- Weasley- contesto la mujer.

- Bien señora Weasley, entiendo y comprendo sus razones para estar enfadada, pero le recuerdo que esto es un hospital y no un campo de quidditch para dar gritos - la orejas de la mujer se pusieron rojas.- Y August, por lo que más quieras, deja de experimentar con los pacientes, esta discusión la hemos tenido más de una docena de veces y me esta empezando a resultar agotadora.

- Lo lamento Susan – contesto apenado.

- A su marido lo trataran con magia señora Weasley, perdone las molestias que esto le haya podido causar.

- Gracias y discúlpeme usted a mi

- No se preocupe, es comprensible -se despidió con una sonrisa, al girarse tropezó con alguien que en ese momento entraba, sus ojos castaños la devolvieron a una realidad que creía casi olvidada.

- Hola- dijo el hombre sorprendido, pero ella no contesto, salió deprisa de la habitación, huyendo, el cerro la puerta tras de si y la siguió, la sujeto de un brazo y la giro para encalarla. - ¿Sigues sin querer hablar conmigo?

- Digamos más bien, que no eres una de mis personas favoritas, exactamente – contesto intentando soltar su brazo.

- Debo hablar contigo ¿tienes un despacho?- ella dio un tirón soltando su brazo y abrió una puerta cercana, entro y espero a que el lo hiciera - ¿Un armario de escobas?- dijo el sorprendido.

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto de mala forma.

- Se que tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo, la discusión que tuvimos fue muy dura para los dos, pero….

- Remus lo que sea rápido, tengo mas cosas que hacer.

- Sirius es inocente, fue Peter, esta vivo, el fue el traidor - vale puede que esperase más entusiasmo por parte de ella, que lo miraba como si lo quisiera asesinar.

- ¿El esta bien? – parecía como si alguien estuviera aferrando su corazón en ese momento.

- Esta escondido, se siente un poco enclaustrado, pero el esta a salvo. Tal vez pueda organizar algo para que os veáis, no sé como lo podríamos hacer, pero….-

- No – negó ella rápidamente.

- ¿No quieres verle? – pregunto extrañado.

- El siempre a sabido donde estaba, si no ha venido a verme, es por que no puede, o porque piensa que no es seguro, el vendrá en cuanto cumpla sus propósitos. Ahora tiene otras prioridades.

- De acuerdo.- contesto el sorprendido.- puedo decirle algo si quieres - y por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a reencontrar, ella sonrío.

- El sabe todo lo que le quiero decir. No hace falta que le digas nada.

* * *

- Sirius- dime contesto el aludido molesto porque Molly le obligara a buscar los adornos de navidad, como si no tuviera el suficiente, como para ponerse a celebrar una navidad.

- He acompañado a los Weasley y a Harry a San Mungo a ver a Arthur.

- Ya lo se. ¿Sabes donde esta el muérdago? no lo veo – contesto ignorándolo.

- La sanadora… Era Susan.- el moreno saco la cabeza de la caja en la que buscaba.

- ¿Susan? – pregunto sorprendido sintiendo como su corazón latía más deprisa.

- Si – afirmo el licántropo notando como había captado la atención del otro.

- ¡Oh! que casualidad.- dijo mientras volvía a introducir la cabeza en la caja -¿Cómo esta¿Te dijo algo?- Remus casi hubiese reído de la manera en que su amigo había intentado hacer la pregunta de una manera casual.

- Intente hablar con ella, pero solo me dio tiempo a decirle que Peter fue el traidor.

- ¿Sabe que no fui yo?- pregunto esperanzado.

- Ella nunca dudo de ti. Creeme a mi me echo de vuestra casa a hechizos, cuando le dije, que si eras el traidor - Sirius lo intentaba ocultar, pero la sonrisa hacía aparición en su rostro - le dije que podía intentar un encuentro entre los dos – el otro se tenso- pero me contesto que no hacía falta, que tu ya la irías a buscar cuando terminaras de hacer lo que debías.

- Te dio… ¿Te dijo algo para mi?

- En realidad no, me ofrecí a traerte un mensaje, pero lo único que dijo es que tú ya sabías lo que te tenía que decir.

- Chica lista - murmuro el moreno feliz.

- ¿Has dicho algo?- pregunto Remus.-

- No, ya encontré el muérdago, vamos a decorar la casa, es navidad.- Remus miro a su amigo que parecía completamente distinto a la persona con la que había subido con el al ático.

Remus no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su amigo de tan buen humor, estaba cantando villancicos, aparentemente feliz y contagiando su felicidad a todos en la casa.

Ya no era su hosco anfitrión del verano, ahora parecía determinado a que todos disfrutaran, y trabajó incansablemente antes de Navidad, limpiando y decorando con ayuda de todos.


	12. Chapter 12

CONTIENE SPOLIERS

El final cada vez esta más cerca, espero que os guste.

* * *

Estaba muerta de sueño y aun le quedaban dos horas para finalizar el turno, se sirvió otra taza de café, que callo al suelo rompiéndose, cuando al girarse se encontró con él. 

- Nena una sanadora de tu categoría no puede ser tan torpe.

- Por Merlín – gimió ella mirándole – ¿Te has vuelto loco? Alguien te puede reconocer y enviar de nuevo a Azkaban.

- Necesitaba verte – susurro él mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

- Te he extrañado demasiado – murmuro ella apretándose contra la mano que le acariciaba- tengo que contarte muchas cosas -. Ella le miro, su aspecto le recordaba al chico que había visto aquella última noche donde su vida se fue al traste, no parecía encontrarse mal, ni que los años que había estado encerrado le hubieran afectado ni trastornado.

- Lo harás, me lo contaras todo. Yo necesito que entiendas que nada ha cambiado respecto a ti.

- Lo sé – sonrió ella.

- Que mientras estuve en Azkaban te olvide, solamente porque lo tuve que hacer, no podía permitir que me quitaran… El odio hacía Peter, era lo único que me podía permitir allí encerado.

- Lo comprendo- le dijo, suspiro mirándolo – Yo nunca dude de ti.

- Ojala tuviera más tiempo – coloco sus manos en sus mejillas, la beso en la frente, después bajo despacio hasta la punta de su nariz que también beso, hasta llegar a sus labios, jadeo antes de morder su labio inferior e introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. Cuando el beso termino ella lo miro angustiada.

- ¿Que tienes? – pregunto Sirius.

- Dímelo tu – contesto ella – me has besado igual que la noche que murieron James y Lily…

- Sanadora Tanrof, necesitamos ayuda, algo a pasado en el ministerio, tenemos varios heridos.

- Debes ir – dijo Sirius sin soltarla.

- No te voy a volver a verdad – no era una pregunta.

- Si lo harás. Te lo prometo, nos veremos de nuevo.

- Sanadora por favor – insistió la voz detrás de la puerta.

- Ya voy – grito ansiosa.

- Susan, te lo dije un día, no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si – susurro ella.

- Pues no lo olvides nunca. Vendré a por ti llegado el momento.

- Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo – aseguro él besándola de nuevo.

- Sanadora hay varios heridos y tenemos poco personal – siguieron reclamando.

- Debes ir.

- Me lo has prometido – dijo ella.

- Desde luego – contesto el soltándola.

- Sanadora – la enferma había abierto la puerta y Susan se giro mirando a su subordinada temiendo que reconociera a Sirius – son aurores y seguidores de quien no debe ser nombrado, lo han visto esta noche, es cierto que ha vuelto – Susan miro a Sirius, pero no estaba allí, donde hacia unos minutos estaba el hombre, ahora no había nada – ¿Sanadora se encuentra bien? – pregunto mirando la taza rota en el suelo.

- Si, si. Solo cansada, nada distinto a vosotros, vamos a curar a esas personas.

* * *

Ya debía haber salido hacia casi tres horas, pero se quedo hasta terminar con todos los pacientes y la red flu estaba saturada a causa de la noticia de que el que no debe ser nombrado hubiera vuelto. Así que se apareció en un callejón cercano a su casa, cuando llego a la puerta de esta, se encontró a Remus sentado delante de ella. 

- Soy Remus Lupin, licántropo, perdiste la…

- Vale, vale – corto ella ayudándole a levantarse.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? Estas helado

- No estoy seguro – contesto el siguiéndola dentro de la casa.

- ¿Te apetece algo caliente?

- Siempre soy yo el que debe darte las malas noticias- el no la miraba fijamente.

- ¿De que hablas Remus?- pregunto ella temblando.

- Ha muerto Susan. Lo lamento, no se como ocurrió, se enfrentaba a Beatrix Lestrange, Sirius siempre fue mejor que ella, se confió… no lo se, pero el callo y…

- No – negó ella – no es verdad. Yo… esta noche… - y se dio cuenta, fue como si todo encajara en su mente de repente, se había ido a despedir de ella.

Se derrumbo, callo al suelo llorando y gritando desesperada, lo había perdido por quince años y aun tenía la esperanza de que algún día podrían volver a estar juntos, pero ahora toda esperanza había muerto y lo único que sentía era un dolor tan grande que la desgarraba por dentro.

Golpeaba el suelo al mismo tiempo que sus gritos escapaban de su boca, Remus la sujeto para que no se hiciera daño, la abrazo contra su pecho mientras el sentado en el suelo apoyaba su espalda contra la pared y por primera vez en la noche lloraba por la perdida de su mejor amigo, mientras la mujer de él, se rompía entre sus brazos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado allí sentados los dos juntos abrazándose, pero volvía a anochecer y aun así ningún de los dos decía nada. Ella se soltó del agarre de él, entro en la cocina y salio con dos copas de vino, le ofreció una a el al tiempo que volvía a sentarse junto a él.

- La noche que lo encerraron en Azkaban – comenzó ella – creía que era la peor de todas en mi vida… pero lo que siento ahora Remus… me esta destrozando.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro – no sé que decirte, porque dudo que pueda llegar a decir algo que disminuya tu dolor, menos cuando yo no sé que hacer para disminuir el mío, pero tienes que pensar que tienes una vida por delante, que el jamás querría que te murieras en vida. Tienes mucho por lo que seguir adelante.

- Lo sé – contesto – pero necesito tiempo, voy a dejar el trabajo, no quiero volver a esta casa, todo lo que ahí en ella me recuerda a él.

- Eres buena en tu trabajo y te gusta, tienes que continuar con tu vida, entiendo que no quieras vivir aquí, pero es tu casa Susan.

- Pero yo…

- Duele y te dolerá durante mucho tiempo, pero no puedes dejar todo a causa de ese dolor – ella afirmo sin decir ninguna palabra.

- Seguiré en San Mungo, pero por ahora me iré a vivir con mi padre, no puedo estar aquí. No ahora que sé que el nunca volverá.

Y dolió, dolió mucho y durante mucho más tiempo del que ella pensaba, durante casi un año se levantaba llorando. Un día se levanto y se dio cuenta que el desazón había desaparecido, pero no el recuerdo de él, eso era imposible que llegara a desaparecer.

* * *

Había ido a pasar unos días a la casa que su padre tenía en un pueblo muggle, el casi pasaba más tiempo allí que en la ciudad, así que ella decidió que unos días de descanso en un sitio apartado de la muchedumbre sería perfecto y lo habría sido, si aquella lechuza no hubiera traído aquellas fatídicas noticias. 

- Papa – llamo Susan al ver la palidez del rostro de él - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Albus – gimió mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla – el… ha muerto.

- No puede ser – contesto ella agitada cogiendo le pergamino y leyéndolo – por Merlín ¿Cómo es posible?

- Su entierro… - su padre parecía en otro mundo – es mañana, quiero ir.

- Claro papa iremos – dijo ella abrazándolo.

* * *

Había muchísima gente allí, como se esperaba que hubiera para un mago tan notorio como había sido, Albus Dumbledore. Su padre sentado junto a ella miraba al hombrecito que presidía el funeral, cuando todo termino, fue a saludar a varías personas, mientras ella se quedaba un poco apartada. 

- Hola – se giro para ver a Remus.

- Hola - contesto mientras le brindaba un abrazo - ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto al tiempo que miraba a una mujer detrás del hombre.

- Todo lo bien que cabe esperar – dijo mientras seguía la mirada de Susan -. Ella es Tonks – presento.

- Encantada – le ofreció su mano que la otra acepto.

- Tonks – continuo el con las presentaciones – ella es Susan…- la miro sin saber como continuar.

- Tanrof – termino ella por él.

- ¿Tanrof? – espeto.

- Nunca llegue a usar mucho tiempo su apellido – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mi madre te conoce – Susan la miro confundida – Es Andrómeda Tonks.

- La prima de Sirius – recordó – si la conozco tu madre es una persona encantadora.

- Gracias – dijo Tonks al tiempo que cogía la mano del licántropo, acto que no paso desapercibido para la otra chica – ella habla muy bien de ti también.

- Es horrible lo que ha pasado. ¿De verdad que fue Snape? – pregunto incrédula.

- Si. Harry lo vio todo, parece increíble, Dumbledore confiaba en él, no se como pudo engañarlo, parece que todo fuese una pesadilla.

- Si, una pesadilla sin fin – termino Susan.

* * *

Las cosas cada vez iban a peor desde la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort cada vez tenía más poder e incluso tenía el ministerio bajo su control, el mundo mágico estaba condenado a él. 

Su padre ya era muy mayor y la edad le hacía estragos, había cogido un catarro que no conseguía currar y lo tenía en cama por varias semanas, lo que hacía que cada día estuviera de peor humor.

- Maldito hijo de puta.

- Papa – regaño Susan entrando en la habitación – ese lenguaje.

- Puede creer que el cerdo de Snape, me pide _amablemente _que me reúna con el en Hogwarts ¿Qué se habrá creído ese mal nacido? – ella le quito el pergamino de las manos para leerlo.

- No te preocupes, le escribiré diciéndole donde puede meterse su reunión.

- Bien – gruño su padre – pero que se la meta bien hasta el fondo – ella le miro al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

* * *

Hogwarts, su colegio, su hogar, ahora convertido en la escuela para futuros mortifagos, se sentía mal al ver lo que había sido aquella escuela y lo que era ahora. 

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontró con una imagen grotesca.

Neville estaba en el suelo mientras era sometido a una maldición de la mano de Amycus.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – grito ella al tiempo que sujetaba la muñeca del otro parando la maldición.

- No – rugió él - ¿Qué estas tu haciendo¿Qué haces aquí? - ella ni si quiera se había planteado lo que había echo.

- Neville ¿Estas bien? – se arrodillo junto al dolido chico intentando ayudarle.

- ¿Te pregunte que haces aquí? – chillo el otro empujándola por el hombro y tumbándola, ella sin pensar, saco su varita y le apunto con ella - ¿Te atreves a amenazar a un profesor de Hogwarts? – rió él.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Susan miro a la persona que había hablado.

- Me esta amenazando Severus – contesto riéndose Amycus – a mi. A un profesor. Se ha colado en el colegio.

- No me he colado – bufó ella.

- Si lo has hecho.

- No lo ha hizo – contesto Snape antes de que Susan replicara algo – Ha venido a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Así es como diriges el colegio? – bramo – permitiendo castigos corporales a tus alumnos.

- Como yo dirija el colegio no es asunto tuyo. Longbottom ve a tu torre. Y tu sígueme – le dijo señalándola.

Y fue lo que hizo, fue tras él sin decir ni una sola palabra furiosa por lo que había visto y por estar en presencia del hombre culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore. Fueron al despacho del director, el que a pesar de mucha gente era ahora el despacho de Snape.

- Le pedí a tu padre que viniera no a ti – dijo señalándole un asiento para que se sentara, ella miro los retratos colgados de la pared con los antiguos directores, todos vacíos – y ya que vienes sin invitación, no estaría de más que no te enfrentaras a mis profesores.

- ¿Profesores? Asesinos querrás decir. Y si he venido yo, a sido solamente para decirte que dejes en paz a mi padre, esta enfermo y no necesita que tu lo alteres más.

- Siento oír que no se encuentra bien.

- Seguro – contesto ella sarcásticamente.

- Cree lo que quieras – bufo él sentándose cómodamente detrás de la mesa del director – la razón que quería ver a tu padre es sencilla, dos palabras, Beatrix Lestrange – ella le miro confundida – tu, al igual que tu padre, un día me hiciste una pregunta a la que nunca te conteste, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Ahora puedes irte – la mirada de ella era de completa confusión -. Ya puedes irte – volvió a repetir él.

- ¿Por qué ahora?

- No tengo más que decirte – al ver que ella no se levantaba siguió hablando – a no ser que quieras que hablemos sobre la muerte de tu maridito. ¿Piensas si sufrió mucho?

- Eres un cabrón – se levanto y salio corriendo.

* * *

Dos palabras era todo lo que la había llevado a ese momento, cuando su padre aunque muy dedil recibió el aviso de la orden del fénix, no se lo pensó dos veces y acudió al colegio y ella fue con él. 

Había sido una batalla cruel, donde muchos habían perdido la vida, los heridos se contaban a docenas y ella colaboraba con la enfermera Pomfrey y otros voluntarios que se encontraban allí.

El que no debe ser nombrado, les había dado una hora para que Harry Potter se entregara, una hora, sesenta minutos que parecían una eternidad, esperando un final.

Ella se encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza de su padre sobre ellas, acariciaba su canoso pelo, mirando su sereno rostro.

- Susan – la enfermera Pomfrey se encontraba a su lado – lamento mucho lo de tu padre – ella le sonrió.

- No le quedaba mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que morir así, era lo que el deseaba ¿Hay muchos heridos?

- Tomate unos minutos cariño – contesto la mujer dándole pequeños golpes en su espalda.

Susan miro alrededor del gran comedor, pudo ver no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella, a la familia de pelirrojos que habían estado en San Mungo, la mujer lloraba sobre el pecho, del que ella creyó era uno de sus hijos, miro a su lado y su corazón salto angustiado, Remus, su amigo del colegio, se encontraba allí tendido junto a la mujer que le habría presentado en el funeral de Dumbledore, ninguno de los amigos y personas que había querido en su niñez estaba vivo, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su fallecido padre y permitió que las lágrimas floraran de sus ojos, permaneció allí unos minutos, después se levanto y fue junto a la enfermera a dar toda la ayuda posible, ya tendría tiempo para llorar después, si es que alguien llegaba a tener un después.

Oyó el grito de McGonagall desde dentro del gran comedor, se acerco a la ventana como el resto de la poca gente que se encontraba allí dentro, y entonces lo vio, el elegido, el que debía acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado estaba muerto, los gritos de los que estaban afuera eran desgarradores mirando a la figura inerte del chico.

Vio a Neville intentando atacar a Voldemort, quiso gritarle que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera, pero su voz parecía quedarse atrapada en su garganta, segundos después el sombrero seleccionador, volaba por los aires yendo a parar a la cabeza del chico, que comenzó a aullar cuando el sombrero prendió en llamas.

Un grito se oyó y gigantes corrieron hacía otro que aparecía en ese momento, flechas volaron por el cielo saliendo del bosque, de la nada Neville con una espada cortaba la cabeza de la serpiente que siempre acompañaba a Voldemort.

Escucho la voz de Hagrid llamando al elegido, que había desaparecido de repente, animales salieron del bosque, los magos eran empujados dentro del castillo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta la batalla estaba dentro del gran comedor.

Los elfos de las cocinas se unieron a los magos que defendían el colegio contra los mortifagos, Susan entre el griterío escucho el nombre de Regulus y vio al elfo de la familia Black encabezando a los elfos.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no se había dado ni cuenta de que ella también lanzaba hechizos a los mortifagos que iban cayendo, por todos los allí presentes, Voldemort estaba en medio de la gran sala luchando contra con McGonagall, Slughorn, y Kingsley, pero quien más llamo la atención de Susan, fue una mujer que se reía, mientras combatía con tres al mismo tiempo, soltó una carcajada cuando la mujer pelirroja se acerco a enfrentarse a ella y entonces fue cuando vio su momento, sus pensamientos nunca llegaron a aclararse antes de que de sus labios saliera Avada Kedravra, del rostro de Beatrix, desapareció su cruel sonrisa, para dar paso a una de sorpresa. Todos creyeron que Molly Weasley, había matado a Beatrix Lestrange, y ella dejo que todos los creyeran, no tenía importancia quien había sido, lo que para ella importaba, era que la mujer que había matado hacía años a su hermano y después a Sirius estaba muerta. Sintió algo junto a ella y se volvió rápidamente, pero no había nada y el grito de Voldemort la devolvió a la realidad.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Este es el último capítulo, espero que os haya gustado el fic y que me dejeis algun review con vuestra opinión si os es posible.

* * *

**_Se acabo, la guerra ya finalizo, el niño que vivió, el elegido a vencido al que no debe ser nombrado, el mundo mágico vuelve a ser libre._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

El titular del profeta no daba lugar a dudas, después de años de sufrimiento y perdidas que dolían profundamente en el alma, muchas muertes injustas y de demasiados inocentes, todo terminaba.

Era extraño que esa noticia no le diera la liberación que ella pensaba, era más un sentimiento de vació, siempre había creído que cuando la guerra se acabara, se sentiría feliz, pletórica. Pero no era así, se sentía sola y no era para menos, todo lo que había conocido y amado había desaparecido, no le quedaba nada más que sus recuerdos, sus recuerdos y a…. – un par de golpes la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, se limpio las lágrimas, que no sabía que habían empezado a caer de sus ojos y abrió la puerta sin preguntar nada, hacía años que no abría la puerta, sin pensar que tal vez venían a por ella, que en el momento en que la abriera, moriría y se arrepintió según puso sus ojos sobre los suyos, de no haber preguntado.

- Hola – saludo nervioso – soy…

- ¿Crees que ahí alguien en todo el mundo mágico que no sabe quien eres?

- Supongo que no… - contesto incomodo.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunto una castaña junto a él.

- Mama – llamo una voz detrás de ella, que cerro los ojos suspirando, al ver la cara de sorpresa de los otros dos.

- Dime – contesto mirándolo.

- Por Merlín es Harry Potter. Mama, es Harry Potter. Eres Harry Potter.

- Cariño, creo que el ya lo sabe. ¿Que querías?- pregunto intentando salir de la situación.

- Puedo ir al callejón Diagón. Me dijiste que me darías permiso, tengo muchas cosas que comprar.

- Si es buena idea – contesto ella alegre, al menos se libraría de la situación en la que se encontraba – vete. No vengas tarde y por lo que mas quieras Sirius, no te metas en líos.

- Mama me ofendes, yo no me meto en líos – contesto con dramatismo.

- Oye Harry estarás aquí luego, me gustaría hablar contigo, podrías quedarte a cena.

- Yo… no sé…- el otro estaba demasiado impresionado para contestar nada.

- ¿Si verdad que si mama?

- Ya veremos Sirius, venga vete ya o se te hará tarde.

- Intenta que se quede ¿vale?- siguió insistiendo mientras se introducía en la chimenea. Ella respiro e inspiro antes de dirigir la mirada otra vez a los otros dos.

- Es muy impetuoso e insistente. Seria mejor que entrarais – la siguieron hasta el salón, donde les señalo un sofá para que se sentaran al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía en una butaca enfrente – ¿Que os ha traído aquí?

- ¿Ese chico? – comenzó Harry – se llama Sirius ¿Es hijo de…?

- Su nombre- le corto ella - es Sirius Regulus Black. Repito ¿que hacéis aquí?

- No estoy muy seguro – entabló – la vi. en el entierro de Dumbledore y estuvo en la batalla de Hogwarts, sé que fue usted quien mato a Beatrix Lestrange y no la señora Weasley.

- Vale, muy bien – indico ella encogiéndose de hombro – sabes mucho ¿Y?

- No se tanto – continuo él –porque no puedo entender porque, pero algo me decía que debía hablar con usted.

- Y parece que no se equivocaba – siguió Hermione, Susan la miro fijamente, después desvío la mirada de nuevo al chico.

- Si has venido hasta aquí, supongo que tendrás alguna pregunta. ¿Que quieres saber?

- Estaría bien para empezar saber ¿Quien es usted?

- Susan Black, aunque nunca he utilizado ese apellido, después de entrar Sirius en Azkaban, no era buena idea, así que utilice mi apellido de soltera Tanrof.

- Sirius era mi padrino – dijo el chico como si estuviera ofendido – y jamás me hablo de usted.

- Después de la muerte de tus padres, el solo tenía una prioridad en la vida, tu. El resto, era secundario, no importaba.

- Sirius jamás hubiese renegado de su hijo- grito Harry – porque no puede negar que es su hijo, es idéntico a él.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no, no lo hubiera echo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarle de él.

- No lo sabía –susurro Hermione- murió sin saber que tenía un hijo.

- La noche que tus padres murieron yo lo sospechaba y quise decírselo, pero no pude.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

- ¿El que? – pregunto ella confusa.

- Si no hubiese sido por mi, el estaría vivo- ella lo miro desconcertada.

- Si la noche que todo ocurrió, yo le hubiese impedido salir o si hubiese ido con él, si esa noche le hubiera contado que estaba embarazada, quizás le podía haber rogado que se quedara a mí lado y tal vez ahora el… estaría vivo.

- Eso no lo sabe – contesto él.

- Ni tu tampoco, Sirius murió protegiéndote, peleando, haciendo lo que deseaba. Estoy segura que tenía su habitual chulería mientras lanzaba sus hechizos - Harry dejo salir una sonrisa.

- La verdad es que un poco- ella negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre fue un chulo, eso le metía en muchos líos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle porque el segundo nombre de su hijo es Regulus?- indico Hermione.

- Puedes- comenzó Susan – dejar de llamarme de usted, ya me siento bastante vieja sin ayuda de nadie. Y si puedes preguntar. Regulus era el hermano de Sirius.

- Lo sabemos – revelo Harry- ellos no se llevaban muy bien.

- Durante un tiempo tuvieron ideas muy diferentes, Regulus era todo lo contrario que Sirius, no solo sobre su opinión sobre la pureza de la sangre, si no con su familia, Regulus entro en slytherin feliz y emocionado, haría feliz a su familia, Sirius decidió que prefería ir a Gryffindor, aun sabiendo que sería una decepción para su familia, es más, creo que eso le ayudo a decidirse. Sabía que le castigarían, pero no le importaba. Con el paso del tiempo, cada vez le importaba aun menos, pensaba en la mejor manera de provocar a sus padres.

- Sus padres tampoco eran unos santos – espeto Harry.

- No, desde luego que no, pero a Regulus jamás le pusieron una mano encima, era cariñoso con sus padres, por increíble que os parezca cuando el desapareció, su madre, le pidió ayuda a Sirius para encontrarlo.

- ¿En serio?-pregunto la chica sorprendida.

- Regulus era un gran chico, con las ideas equivocadas, pero con un gran corazón.

- ¿Sirius lo busco? - pregunto Harry.

- Si, el y Remus, pero jamás encontraron rastro de él, creo que en el fondo Sirius se culpo por ello, era su hermano pequeño, le quería y su madre, se quedo destrozada, nunca volvió a ser la misma. Nunca llegaron a saber que fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió.

- Nosotros sabemos que le paso- dijo Hermione. Y entre ella y Harry se lo contaron todo.

- A Sirius le hubiese gustado saberlo.-se hizo un incomodo silencio.

- El me dejo como su heredero, pero ahora que se que tiene un hijo, tal vez debiera ser él.

- No, no quiero nada de eso.

- Es la casa de Sirius – insistió Harry - Grimauld Place, si el hubiese sabido que tenía un hijo, se lo hubiese dejado a él - ella río.

- Esa no es la casa de Sirius, es la casa de sus padres, él odiaba esa casa. Esta – indico mirando a su alrededor – es su casa, tu abuela la escogió para él en su séptimo año, y yo llevo viviendo aquí, desde que cumplí mi mayoría de edad, aquí fuimos muy felices los cuatro años que vivimos juntos. ¿Como me encontrasteis?

- Neville logbotoom, el nos contó que usted esta intentando curar a sus padres – indico Hermione.

- No, no es cierto, ellos nunca volverán a ser los mismo, se lo he dicho muchas veces a Neville, pero a veces sus madre tiene ciertas mejorías y el piensa que son adelantos, pero nunca son duraderas, nunca nadie ha vuelto a la normalidad después de haber estado durante horas sometidos a la maldición cruacius, espera un imposible, nunca volverán a ser los que eran.

- Creemos – comenzó la chica – que tu no querías que te encontráramos, quiero decir, eras la mujer de Sirius y nunca has querido relación con Harry o al menos eso…

- Hermione- le corto el chico.

- No importa – siguió Susan- ella tiene razón, me duele verte, tu parecido con tu padre y tus ojos me hacen ver a tu madre, era demasiado doloroso.

- Yo lo lamento-respondió contrariado él.

- Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar, ame y amare a Sirius durante el resto de mi vida y no puedo impedir que su hijo no conozca a su ahijado, no sería justo. Porque si no te resulta un problema, me gustaría que Sirius y tu mantuvierais una amistad, no…

- Me encantaría – corto él alegre.

- A él también. Tengo unas cuantas fotografías de tus padres, Sirius, Remus y por desgracia de Peter, tal vez… quieras verlas.

- Me agradaría – contesto él feliz.

Esa noche se quedaron a cenar con ella y su hijo, muchas noche más cenaron juntos y formaron una pequeña familia con los resquicios de una guerra que les había quitado partes importantes de su vida y de su corazón.

* * *

- Mama abre los ojos- los azules de ella se posaron en los grises de él sentado en el borde su cama, le acariciaba suavemente su pelo, antes negro, ahora era de un color blanco y varias arrugas surcaban su rostro- Harry esta aquí.

- Hola Harry cariño ¿como estas?

- Susan – se sentó en el otro lado de la cama cogiéndole la mano – ¿Como te encuentras?

- Cansada, muy cansada- susurro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían a cerrar. Harry miro a Sirius que negó con la cabeza.

- Mama – volvió a llamar, de nuevo abrió los ojos, pero esta vez su vista se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sirius amor - llamo estirando su mano en el aire, su hijo y Harry se giraron hacía la puerta.

- Mama estoy aquí – indico su hijo.

- Te he extrañado muchísimo – siguió ella- no sabes lo difícil que a sido seguir sin ti.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti – beso su frente mirándola con ternura.

- ¿Me vas a llevar contigo?

- Mama ¿Con quien hablas? – inquirió nervioso su hijo.

- Es un buen chico – dijo Susan siguiendo la mirada de su marido.

- Lo sé -contesto el con una sonrisa – y muy atractivo - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Sigues siendo imposible – rió ella.

- Es hora de irnos - le cogió la mano y tiro de ella al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una carcajada.

- Mama – llamo su hijo moviéndola.

- Susan – Harry coloco una mano en su cuello, miro con tristeza al otro- lo siento.

- Piensas que veía a mi padre-el otro se encogió de hombros.

- Lo único que creo, es que en estos últimos momentos a sido muy feliz – contesto mirando la sonrisa, que había quedado grabada en el rostro inerte de ella.

- Sirius – grito ella riendo, mientras el la elevaba en el aire sujetándola por la cintura, su pelo negro se movía en el aire mientras el no dejaba de darle vueltas, la dejo en el suelo y la beso- no sabes como añoraba tus besos- suspiro ella aun contra sus labios.

- Creeme que si lo sé -contesto él besándola salvajemente.

- Susan – llamo otra persona detrás de ella, se giro y la vio con su pelo rojo al viento corriendo hacía ella, que la recibió con un abrazo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

- Aquí no se llora- miro por encima del hombro para ver a James con una sonrisa, se soltó de la chica, para abrazarle a él, pudo ver a Remus junto a él con su mujer de la mano.

- Juntos de nuevo.- le dijo el licántropo besando su mejilla. Sirius la giro para volver a besarla.

- ¿Nos vamos a volver a separar?

- Nunca – contesto el con una gran sonrisa mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y comenzaban a andar abrigados por sus amigos.

* * *

Hasta siempre.

Jill.


End file.
